Le choix de Lord Voldemort
by Alixe
Summary: Harry rencontre ses parents. Ce n'est pas dans le passé. Est ce une vision ou une réalité parallèle ? Cela l'aidera t il à mener à bien sa quête des Horcruxes ? POST tome 6
1. Drôle de vision Enfin, pas toujours

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina_**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** qui a trouvé des fautes énooOoormes alors que je m'étais pourtant relue plein de fois !

Pour ceux qui ont lu _L'Autre_, vous remarquerez que j'ai continué d'exploiter la même idée. Si certaines informations peuvent se recouper (notamment ma vision du monde de l'autre Harry), les deux histoires sont parfaitement indépendantes. La publication interviendra chaque semaine le mardi soir (heure en fonction de mes disponibilités et de ma petite famille).

Dernière précision : cette histoire commence le 2 aout 1997 (soit quatre jours après les 17 ans de Harry).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I : Drôle de vision... enfin, pas toujours**

Harry marmonna une litanie de mots qui auraient beaucoup déplus à Mrs Weasley. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait réussi à se perdre dans Poudlard !

Il faut dire que le château déserté lui avait paru très différent de la chaleureuse bâtisse où il avait passé les six dernières années. Comme si savoir que Dumbledore ne se promènerait jamais plus dans les couloirs en changeait irrémédiablement l'atmosphère. Hermione avait beau prétendre que Poudlard était toujours Poudlard, et cela depuis mille ans, il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre.

C'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, prétendait-elle encore. S'ils l'avaient fait, lui et Ron verraient l'école de Sorcellerie dans sa continuité, et non pas seulement du petit bout de leur télescope. Ron avait, à cette occasion, chuchoté à Harry que, pour certaines choses, Hermione avait la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café. Cela avait réussi à faire sourire Harry.

Juste après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, le 1er août, il avait prévu d'aller à Godric's Hollow. Mais Hermione l'avait persuadé de passer d'abord à Poudlard pour se documenter sur la possession des objets. Il avait donc accepté de retarder ses projets de vingt-quatre heures. Le professeur McGonagall, présente à la noce, s'était sans résistance laissée convaincre de les accueillir le lendemain dans ce qui était désormais son école, et de leur laisser libre accès à tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Harry s'était demandé ce que le portrait de Dumbledore avait bien pu lui raconter depuis leur dernier entretien pour qu'elle soit aussi accommodante.

Le matin même, ils avaient donc quitté le Terrier, promettant à Molly de revenir pour le dîner. C'est avec soulagement que Harry avait quitté la maison où résidait Ginny. Même s'il restait persuadé du bien-fondé de sa décision, et que la jeune fille n'avait pas tenté de le faire changer d'avis, se retrouver sous le même toit qu'elle était éprouvant. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle et attirante. Et lire la mélancolie dans ses yeux, quand elles les posaient sur lui, n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise.

Ron et lui avaient passé toute la matinée à faire des recherches sous la direction d'Hermione. Madame Pince était absente et, pour la première fois, Harry et Ron avaient pu accéder à la Réserve sans se cacher. Leur amie leur avait distribué des ouvrages et leur avait demandé d'y retrouver des termes précis, qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre. A treize heures, elle était toujours aussi absorbée dans ses lectures et Harry avait devancé Ron en se proposant d'aller chercher de quoi se restaurer aux cuisines

Hermione avait témoigné de son accord d'un signe de tête, tout en remettant à Ron un livre énorme. Harry avait lâchement abandonné son ami et était parti, presque en courant. Mais sitôt passé la porte de la bibliothèque, il avait ralenti l'allure, pour profiter de la pause qu'il s'était ménagé. Les elfes, sur sa demande, avaient rempli un panier de victuailles et il avait sorti sa baguette pour faire flotter le paquet de ravitaillement. Puis croquant dans une pomme qu'il y avait prélevée, il avait pris le chemin des écoliers et musardé dans des couloirs, au lieu de revenir directement là où ses amis l'attendaient.

Cela ne suffisait cependant pas à expliquer qu'il ait pu se perdre !

Il vit que le corridor qu'il était en train d'emprunter plongeait dans une pièce assez sombre. Il s'y engagea sans entrain. Le faisant sursauter, le panier qui planait au bout de sa baguette tomba brusquement à terre, comme si la magie qu'il l'avait maintenu en l'air s'était brusquement éteinte. Alarmé, Harry recula pour sortir de la pièce, mais avant qu'il ait pu rejoindre la porte par laquelle il était entré, il perdit conscience.

oo§O§oo

- Inutile de faire cette tête, Harry, le sermonna Lily. Si tu n'avais pas oublié la moitié de tes affaires dans ton dortoir, tu serais resté à la maison.

Son fils grommela dans sa barbe et pesta contre son manque de chance. D'abord, les elfes qui s'occupaient des bagages avaient été en dessous de tout et n'avaient pas rangé dans sa malle les affaires qu'il avait laissées sur son lit, comme d'habitude. Si l'on ne pouvait plus compter sur les elfes ! Et pour couronner le tout, sa mère, en tant que chercheuse émérite et reconnue en Magie Ancienne, avait ses entrées pour étudier dans l'illustre bibliothèque de Poudlard, pendant les vacances. Et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'emmener ce matin avec elle, alors qu'il n'était revenu chez lui que la veille, pour les deux mois d'été.

Rester une journée entière enfermé dans la bibliothèque sous la surveillance de sa mère ne l'enchantait guère. Car bien sûr, puisque c'était supposé lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, pas question de baguenauder dans les couloirs ou de se promener dans le parc. Lily avait décidé qu'il profiterait de la punition pour commencer ses devoirs de vacances. 'Ce sera beaucoup plus facile de les faire maintenant, dans la foulée de tes examens de fin d'année, plutôt que dans deux mois', avait-elle prétendu. Savoir qu'elle avait parfaitement raison n'avait pas réconforté le jeune homme. Sa mère n'était qu'un bourreau qui lui gâchait le début de ses vacances pour une peccadille.

Mais bon, celui qui saurait faire changer Lily d'avis n'était pas né et, à son habitude, James n'avait pas tenté de défendre l'indéfendable mais l'avait gratifié d'un sourire de commisération quand les foudres maternelles s'étaient déchaînées. Même pas la peine de faire remarquer que sa mère se montrait beaucoup plus cool avec Rose, sa piailleuse de sœur. Parce qu'elle montrait plus de sagesse et de responsabilité que lui, alors même qu'elle avait trois ans de moins, prétendait Lily. N'importe quoi. Mais son ami Neville, qui lui aussi était encombré d'une cadette, lui assurait que c'était comme ça dans toutes les familles. Ils se vengeaient en ne manquant jamais d'inventer des blagues à infliger à leurs victimes désignées. Bien fait pour elles !

A treize heures, ils descendirent aux cuisines pour se restaurer. Sa mère se dépêcha de terminer son repas et repartit travailler. Elle lui accorda une demi-heure supplémentaire, précisant que toute minute de retard serait impitoyablement sanctionnée. Il fit signe qu'il avait compris et la vit partir avec soulagement. _Une demi-heure_, ragea-t-il tout bas, _même pas le temps de faire une promenade digne de ce nom dans le parc !_

Quand il se décida à rejoindre Lily, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes. Il avait intérêt à ne pas traîner. Il se décida pour un raccourci et, à sa vive contrariété, se perdit en chemin. Il se mit à courir, espérant retomber bien vite sur un couloir plus familier. Il frissonna quand il se trouva face à une pièce sombre mais, ne pouvant faire le difficile, il ne ralentit même pas. Quand les murs se mirent à briller, il eut un mauvais pressentiment et songea à faire volte-face. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

oo§O§oo

Quand Harry se réveilla, il resta un moment hébété, tendant de rassembler ses esprits. Puis tout lui revint. Hermione et Ron dans la bibliothèque, le panier à transporter, son chemin qu'il avait perdu. A sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte La bibliothèque était juste au bout du couloir. Par contre, du panier plus de traces. De sa pomme à moitié mangée, non plus.

Plutôt que de retourner en cuisine, il décida de retrouver ses compagnons et de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Ils descendraient tous les trois manger sur place. Il eut soudain une illumination. Sans doute était-ce madame Pince qui avait enchanté le couloir menant à la bibliothèque pour empêcher toute intrusion de nourriture dans son sanctuaire en son absence. Oui, cela lui ressemblerait bien !

Quand il entra dans la grande pièce, il vit qu'une autre personne était présente ce jour-là. Une femme, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait des cheveux auburn et semblait concentrée sur son ouvrage, une plume à la main comme pour prendre des notes. Il s'efforça de ne pas la déranger et, sans bruit, entreprit de la contourner, pour retrouver ses amis qui s'étaient installés quelques travées plus loin. Mais elle se retourna et dit :

- Parfait, Harry, juste à l'heure. Tu pourras partir dès que ton devoir de métamorphose sera terminé.

La stupéfaction le cloua sur place. C'était... sa mère. Aucun doute à avoir. Les cheveux aux reflets roux. Les fameux yeux qu'il avait hérités d'elle. Cela lui fit un coup au cœur. Sa mère. Plus vivante, plus présente qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, même sur les photographies de son album, même dans le miroir du Riséd. Et bien plus compacte que le translucide fantôme du cimetière.

Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il devait rêver ou être sous le coup d'un enchantement. Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir.

- Allons Harry, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, termine ta dissertation et tu pourras y aller, ajouta l'apparition, avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

Harry savait reconnaître l'accent de l'autorité quand il l'entendait. Il fila à la place qui lui avait été désignée. Effectivement, un parchemin parlant de métamorphose était à moitié rédigé d'une écriture qui ressemblait à la sienne. Machinalement, il prit sa plume et baissa la tête, comme lorsqu'il voulait faire croire à Hermione qu'il travaillait sérieusement alors qu'en fait il pensait à Ginny ou à une nouvelle technique pour battre les Serpentards au Quidditch.

Subrepticement, il observa son vis-à-vis. C'était sa mère, il en était sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa représentation. Elle semblait... il lui fallu quelques minutes pour mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle semblait plus vieille !

Pas comme McGonagall ou même Mrs Weasley, non. Plutôt comme la mère de Dean ou celle d'Hermione. Pas si vieille que ça donc, mais incontestablement plus que sur les photos qu'il avait d'elle. Il sentit son corps se couvrir de sueur froide. Non, ce n'était pas un enchantement placé par madame Pince, ni un rêve ordinaire. Etait-ce une hallucination dont Voldemort était responsable ? Il toucha sa cicatrice. Curieusement, il ne ressentit rien en touchant la surface légèrement granuleuse qui zigzaguait de son front. Elle ne le picotait même pas, alors qu'elle le faisait pourtant en permanence depuis le retour du mage maléfique. Etait-ce un bon signe ou non ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un rêve émanant de Voldemort sans douleur atroce ou sans chose abominable, dont il était le malheureux témoin.

Mais que se passait-il donc alors ? Celle qui semblait être sa mère travaillait intensément, concentrée sur l'ouvrage qu'elle consultait. Elle leva soudain la tête, lui fit un sourire, lui désigna son parchemin comme pour l'inviter à se remettre au travail, puis se replongea dans le sien. Non, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que Voldemort ait pu imaginer une mise en scène aussi paisible.

Mais alors qui ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui provoquait ce rêve étonnant de réalité. Poudlard ! Mais oui, il était dans Poudlard, c'était Poudlard qui l'avait égaré et l'avait transporté ici. Le château voulait-il lui dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que... Dumbledore... tentait de lui faire parvenir un message de l'au-delà en utilisant la magie de son école, si chère à son cœur ? Respirant l'odeur familière de la bibliothèque, Harry décida de s'en remettre au château.

Il baissa les yeux vers son parchemin. Sans doute, trouverait-il la réponse dans ce devoir. Il en lut le sujet "La métamorphose transsubstantielle, une magie d'avenir ?" et se mit au travail.

Après avoir soigneusement lu le début du devoir et survolé les livres placés devant lui, il ne se sentait pas plus avancé. C'était des livres de cours classiques, qu'Hermione connaissait sans doute par cœur. Le sujet à traiter lui parut en outre plus conforme au programme officiel de début de septième année qu'en rapport avec les Horcruxes. Après en avoir débattu un moment, il décida de suivre les directives. On lui avait demandé de rédiger ce fichu devoir, il le rédigerait. Il en avait assez lu pour terminer la rédaction sans écrire de bêtises. Il soupira et se mit à la tâche. Poudlard, Dumbledore ou qui que se soit qui lui infligeait cela avait un humour des plus particuliers.

oo§O§oo

- J'ai terminé, annonça-t-il après un moment de labeur qui lui avait paru très long.

Lily tendit la main et Harry y posa son devoir. Elle le parcourut rapidement :

- Ton style s'est amélioré, remarqua-t-elle, surtout vers la fin. Davantage de fautes d'orthographe, par contre, mais il te reste deux mois pour les corriger. Bon, j'ai presque fini. Tu veux bien m'attendre ? On se retrouve devant les portes du hall d'entrée dans une demi-heure.

Il resta un moment interdit avant de se rappeler sa ligne de conduite : obéir aux directives. Il sortit donc et, une fois dans le couloir, tenta de se rendre directement à l'endroit indiqué. Mais il eut beau visualiser dans sa tête les immenses portes du château, il n'y fut pas transporté instantanément comme c'était souvent le cas dans les rêves. Non, l'auteur de cette vision devait être particulièrement méticuleux. Il lui faudrait utiliser ses jambes.

Il mit plus de cinq minutes à descendre, n'osant pas emprunter de raccourci. S'en tenir à l'itinéraire officiel lui parut préférable. Une fois sur les marches du perron, il regarda le parc, baignant dans la chaude lueur d'un après midi d'été. Il apercevait la forêt interdite, la cabane d'Hagrid et, plus loin, près du lac, le cimetière de Poudlard, celui auprès duquel avait été enseveli Dumbledore. Sur une impulsion, il décida de s'y rendre.

Le mausolée blanc dont il se rappelait n'était pas en vue. Etait-ce le signe que, dans ce rêve, le directeur était encore en vie ? N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se mit à déchiffrer toutes les pierres tombales. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. _Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il, _peu de personnes ne méritent un tel honneur_. Très vite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le nom de Dumbledore n'était gravé nulle part. Il n'aurait pu dire si là s'arrêtait la différence avec la réalité. Il n'avait jamais visité ce lieu durant ses études, son commerce avec la mort lui paraissant assez fourni pour qu'il n'éprouve pas le besoin d'en rajouter par lui-même.

En levant les yeux vers le château, il sursauta : le directeur de Poudlard venait à lui, bien vivant, prenant tout son temps. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, se répéta-t-il pour calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. _Je vais enfin savoir ce que je fais là_, espéra-t-il. S'exhortant au calme, il vint à la rencontre de Dumbledore. Il remarqua qu'il semblait en pleine forme : bien plus alerte et détendu que lors de leurs dernières rencontres. _Bien plus vivant, aussi_, songea-t-il cyniquement.

- Oh, bonjour Monsieur Potter, l'accosta le nouveau venu. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite.

- Moi non plus, reconnut Harry.

Soudain une hypothèse qui ne l'avait pas encore effleurée s'imposa à lui : était-il mort ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il ne voyait que des personnes décédées ?

- Mon jeune ami, vous ne semblez pas bien, fit la voix de son interlocuteur, teinté d'inquiétude.

Il sentit une poigne vigoureuse le soutenir et l'entraîner vers un banc qui se dressait un peu plus loin, en dehors du champ des morts.

- Ce n'est pas ce lieu qui vous indispose, j'espère, reprit la voix tranquille du vieil homme. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort, savez-vous. Ce n'est qu'une aventure supplémentaire, pour une personne équilibrée.

_Je sais_, pensa Harry. _Vous me l'avez déjà dit_.

- Faut-il pour autant être pressé de la voir arriver ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que non, mon jeune ami. Et vous avez toute la vie devant vous avant ce dernier voyage et il est sain d'en profiter. Je voulais simplement vous signifier que vous n'avez rien à craindre de ceux qui sont passés de vie à trépas.

_Ça !_ pensa Harry, _j'ai déjà bien assez de souci avec celui qui refuse de passer le pas..._

Mais il se sentit rassuré par ce que les paroles de l'homme impliquaient. Il n'était pas mort et il lui restait toute la vie devant lui. Si seulement cela pouvait être prémonitoire ! Il dévisagea son compagnon, attendant toujours un indice sur la raison de ce rêve. Mais le directeur regardait en direction du lac et se mit à faire de grands signes. Harry tourna la tête et vit le calamar agiter en réponse ses tentacules. Cette hallucination commençait à agacer Harry, mais il devait admettre que le caractère des personnages qui le peuplaient était respecté. Finalement, le vieil homme s'adressa à lui.

- Cher Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez repris vos couleurs. Je dois vous laisser car le devoir m'appelle. Vous transmettrez mes salutations à vos parents. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, répondit machinalement Harry

Le vieux sorcier se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et de lancer :

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Magnifiques rubans ! Je les trouve particulièrement seyants.

Harry éberlué s'examina pour vérifier que sa robe ne s'était pas subitement agrémentée de rubans. Mais non, il portait son strict uniforme de Poudlard, son seul vêtement sorcier, en dehors de la robe de bal qu'il avait revêtue pour le mariage de la veille.

_Mais que suis-je supposé comprendre ? _se demanda-t-il décontenancé.

- Harryyyyy !!!

Il tourna sur lui-même, s'attendant presque à voir Hermione transformée en sirène l'appeler du lac. Mais ce n'était que Lily qui le hélait des portes du château. Quand elle vit qu'il l'avait repérée, elle s'avança sur le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-lard. Il la rejoignit rapidement.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui demanda-t-elle quand il fut à sa hauteur.

Harry se creusa la cervelle, mais il manquait sérieusement d'indices.

- Oh, Harry, tu oublierais ta tête si elle n'était pas accrochée à tes épaules, soupira celle qui ressemblait à sa mère. Tu te rappelles pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ?

- Euh...

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme à bout de patience.

Et comme il la regardait d'un air désespéré, elle répondit elle-même à la question d'un ton agacé :

- Tu es venu chercher les affaires que tu as laissées sur ton lit hier matin. Bon, et elles sont où tes affaires, maintenant ?

Il chercha l'inspiration autour de lui, mais ne vit que le parc, sans vêtements dansant la carmagnole, ni livres d'école en train de faire la ronde.

- Tu les as encore oubliées, soupira sa mère. Tu as de la chance, je me suis arrangée avec un elfe pour qu'on nous les livre par Cheminette.

- Ah, euh, bien.

- Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? se lamenta-t-elle.

Ce rêve n'était vraiment pas drôle.

- Allez, ne fait pas cette tête là, continuait Lily d'un ton radouci. D'accord, c'est les vacances, tu as le droit de te relâcher un peu. On oublie tout ça, d'accord ?

Harry sentit qu'il devait montrer un minimum de reconnaissance et fit de son mieux pour l'exprimer, un peu décontenancé par la direction que prenait sa vision. Ils avaient atteint les limites du château. La femme lui tendit le bras, et le jeune homme comprit qu'ils allaient transplaner. Il s'agrippa à elle et se prépara à la désagréable sensation. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il se retrouva face à une maison qui lui parut familière avant de la reconnaître, car il en avait étudié des photographies quelques jours avant.

Ils étaient à Godric's Hollow.

oooo§oOo§oooo

* * *

Nous nous retrouverons dans huit jours. Dans l'attente je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. 

Alixe


	2. Leçon de jardinage

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina_** et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa relecture grammaticale !

* * *

**Chapitre II : Leçon de jardinage **

Le temps que Harry se remette de sa surprise, un chien jaillit de la maison en frétillant. Dans un premier temps, l'animal sembla heureux de le voir. Puis il le renifla avec surprise et adopta une posture défensive. Il finit par aboyer agressivement contre le jeune homme qui recula précipitamment en sortant sa baguette, ce qui parut tenir le chien en respect.

_Ce n'est pas drôle_, eut-il envie de hurler au responsable de tout cela.

- HARRY ! cria une voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

Une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années arrivait en trombe de l'arrière de la maison. Elle était très brune, les cheveux indisciplinés malgré ses barrettes, et ses yeux marrons brillaient de colère.

- Rien du tout ! se défendit-il, pensant que, décidément, c'était toujours sa faute, où qu'il fut.

- C'est exact, Rose, intervint Lily. Récupère Titus avant que ton frère ne soit obligé de lui envoyer un _Aguamenti_.

Séduit par l'idée, Harry dut se retenir d'asperger le chien sans attendre. La jeune fille foudroya de nouveau Harry du regard, avant d'attraper le chien, qui n'en continuait pas moins à grogner contre lui, et de repartir en minaudant :

- Pauvre Titus, il a encore été méchant avec toi ? Raconte à maman ce qu'il a fait le vilain garçon.

_Une version jeune de Mrs Figg ! _se dit Harry. _C'est pas drôle !_ hurla-t-il derechef dans sa tête.

Une fois la fille disparue, Lily se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es certain de n'avoir rien fait à cette pauvre bête avant de partir ce matin ?

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Harry outré.

Pour une fois qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui !

- Bon, d'accord. Je vais étudier mes notes dans mon bureau. Essaie de ne pas trop faire tourner ta sœur en bourrique d'ici l'heure du dîner.

Et elle entra dans la maison. Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Elle ne l'avait pas invité à le suivre, cependant rester dans le jardin où rodaient la furie et son molosse ne lui disait pas plus que ça. Il se demanda la signification de cette... sœur. Certes, si ses parents avaient vécu il aurait pu en avoir une. Pourquoi le lui montrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'une sœur hypothétique pouvait lui apprendre ?

Il monta les marches du perron et pénétra dans le vestibule. C'était grand. On sentait une certaine richesse dans cette maison. Sans prétention néanmoins, genre gentleman-farmer. Timidement il avança.

- Harry ! fit la voix de Lily le faisant sursauter. Tes affaires doivent être dans la cheminée du salon. Si elles y sont encore quand ton père arrive, je t'assure que je brûle tout.

- D'accord ! cria-t-il en retour, se demandant si l'inventeur de ce rêve de fou essayait de le mettre en garde contre l'idéalisation d'une vraie vie de famille.

Il poussa une porte au hasard. C'était une salle à manger. Un elfe de maison, à l'élégant torchon brodé, était en train de terminer de dresser le couvert.

- Pardon, dit Harry pris de court.

- C'est bientôt prêt, jeune maître, fit la créature en le saluant bien bas.

- Ah, euh, très bien, bafouilla Harry en ressortant précipitamment.

Il essaya, avec plus de circonspection, la porte d'en face. Il glissa un regard par le pan entrouvert : il découvrit un canapé, une table basse et le coin d'une cheminée. Il entra et repéra sans peine un gros ballot plein de suie dans l'âtre. Il le tira à lui, se demandant ce qu'il était supposé en faire. Et si l'indice qu'il cherchait désespérément se cachait là dedans ?

Il s'agenouilla et écarta les pans en tissus, sans se préoccuper de la poussière verte qui le fit tousser. Il cligna les yeux devant la diversité d'objets qui se déversèrent sur ses genoux. Des robes de sorcier plus ou moins pliées, des sous-vêtements, des cartes de chocogrenouille, des paquets de lettres, un encrier (qui avait un peu fui), un magazine froissé avec une sorcière au sourire coquin en couverture, des gants en peau de dragon, un euh... truc très sale, des livres de classe cornés, quelques cartes de St-Valentin qui lui étaient adressées...

Pris de curiosité, il les parcourut : "A mon roudoudou" (Hannah); "Au plus beau" (Parvati); "Juste pour te dire d'arrêter de sourire d'un air suffisant" (Ginny)

Il éclata de rire.

- Voilà une chose que j'aime entendre quand je rentre le soir ! s'exclama une voix joviale.

Il se retourna. James se tenait sur le seuil lui souriant chaleureusement. Harry ne put prononcer un mot, se contentant de le dévisager. Son père... _Lui aussi a pris quelques années_, nota Harry.

- Tu sais où est ta mère ? demanda l'homme.

- Euh... Ah oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans son bureau, répondit précipitamment Harry se rappelant qu'il lui fallait jouer le jeu.

- Merci. Si j'étais toi, ajouta-il sur un ton de conspirateur, je mettrais tout cela dans ma chambre au plus vite. Je suppose que ce sont les fameuses affaires oubliées.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler.

- Hé, tu dors ? s'étonna l'homme

D'un geste preste, il réunit d'un coup de baguette toutes les affaires éparpillées à terre.

- Allez, monte ça vite, pendant que je dis bonjour à ta mère.

Harry récupéra son ballot et suivit James dans les escaliers. Une fois parvenu au premier étage, ce dernier lui donna une bourrade amicale le propulsant, Harry l'espérait, dans la direction de sa chambre. Puis l'homme prit l'escalier plus étroit qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Sans doute était-ce là haut que se trouvait le fameux bureau.

- Et change-toi avant le dîner, lui conseilla James avant de disparaître de sa vue. Cela me déprime de te voir en robe d'uniforme.

- C'était la seule à sa taille, précisa sa mère au-dessus d'eux à travers le plancher. Toutes les autres étaient restées à Poudlard !

- On le saura, soupira son mari, avant de faire un clin d'œil au jeune homme et de monter la rejoindre.

Harry poussa une porte au hasard. C'était la salle de bain. Derrière la porte suivante, il découvrit une pièce aux murs couverts de poster animés, représentant des joueurs de Quidditch. _L'avantage d'être supporter du Club de Flaquemare plutôt que des Canons de Chudley,_ se réjouit-il,_ c'est qu'on n'a pas l'impression d'être noyé dans un coucher de soleil permanent. _

Il posa son sac et se dépêcha d'obéir à l'injonction qui lui avait été faite. Il prit une robe au hasard. Il changea également de chaussettes et de chaussures, car la poudre du cimetière les avait maculées, et il était probable que Lily remarque ce détail. Quand il s'examina dans le miroir du placard, il se trouva un peu mieux que d'habitude. Cela le changeait d'être habillé d'une robe de sorcier bien coupée, et un peu plus gaie que celle qu'il lui fallait enfiler pour aller en cours.

Il entendit ceux qui lui tenaient lieu de parents descendre et supposa qu'il devait en faire autant.

- Merci d'avoir fait un peu de toilette pour nous, lui sourit la femme, quand il arriva dans le vestibule.

- Et je vois que tu as mis les chaussettes que t'a offertes Sirius hier, remarqua l'homme d'un ton amusé.

_Sirius ? Combien de morts suis-je supposé rencontrer ou avoir rencontré ?_ se demanda Harry avant de soulever le bas de sa robe de sorcier pour examiner ses chaussettes. Quand il les avait enfilées, chacune d'elles représentait un chien noir en train de dormir. En les mettant, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'elles étaient un peu tartes, mais il avait eu la flemme de se relever du lit où il s'était assis pour en changer. Les deux chiens s'étaient à présent réveillés. Celui qui ornait son tibia gauche fit le beau en lui faisant de l'œil, la queue battant avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il en oscillait. Celui de droite ne fit pas attention à lui, trop occupé à faire sa toilette intime.

- Oh ! souffla Harry, qui sentit monter en lui les prémisses d'un fou rire nerveux._ Ça c'est drôle_, reconnu-t-il.

Une chose était sûre. Voldemort n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui lui arrivait.

Harry jeta un nouveau regard vers ses jambes. Chien de gauche s'était roulé en boule et chien de droite se grattait l'oreille avec application. "_Sirius"_ avait dit James. Oui, cela lui ressemblait bien ! Harry lâcha le tissu de sa robe, jetant un voile pudique sur son chenil ambulant. Il regarda son père rire de bon cœur et sa mère qui souriait avec indulgence.

- Vous faisiez une fameuse paire, hier soir ! s'exclama James décoiffant affectueusement la tête du jeune homme.

- Oh, mon chéri, qu'as-tu sur le front ? demanda Lily, en fixant l'endroit dénudé par la main de James.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à cette question, tout en raplatissant instinctivement sa frange sur sa cicatrice.

- Tu te donnes bien du mal pour la cacher, s'agaça Lily. Quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ? Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas réussir à la dissimuler jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

- Ce sont les vacances, justement ! intervint James. Laisse-le un peu souffler. Et laissons Minerva régler les problèmes de discipline à Poudlard. Si on n'a pas reçu de chouette, c'est que cela ne devait pas être si grave !

L'arrivée de Rose, qui revenait du jardin avec son chien, détourna l'attention de Lily :

- Non, chérie, pas question qu'il aille dans la salle à manger. Totsy va lui donner sa gamelle dans la cuisine, indiqua-t-elle fermement.

James se dirigea vers la salle à manger et Harry le suivit précipitamment, espérant ainsi échapper l'inspection inquisitrice de cette "mère" qui lui tombait d'un rêve.

L'elfe de maison, déjà aperçu par Harry, commença le service. James parla d'un artiste qui enchantait les toiles de façon prometteuse. Aux réponses de Lily, Harry crut comprendre que l'homme finançait de jeunes entrepreneurs ou des artistes. Elle-même affirma que ses recherches avaient bien avancé et qu'elle avait trouvé des pistes intéressantes dans les ouvrages consultés à Poudlard. Quant à Rose, elle semblait être en fin de troisième année à Poudlard. Elle insista beaucoup pour qu'on lui achète une batte pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch l'année suivante.

Le jeune homme ne prononça pas un mot, écoutant la conversation, toujours dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Découragé par le manque d'intérêt de tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il déclina la proposition d'aller au salon avec ses parents et sa sœur après le dîner. Vu le niveau des échanges durant le repas, il estima plus intéressant d'aller regarder de près ce qu'il avait ramené de Poudlard. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, il entendit Lily s'exclamer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir ? Il n'a pas dit un mot !

- Tu lui as fait passer sa première journée de vacances à travailler, lui fit remarquer James. On peut comprendre qu'il fasse un peu la tête.

- Il faut bien que nous l'obligions à grandir un peu ! se défendit Lily.

- Il a bien le temps, répondit James.

Un drôle de sentiment monta à la gorge de Harry : une envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Il se trouva surpris par cette forme de maternité. Entre l'indifférence de la tante Petunia et la surprotection de Mrs Weasley, il n'avait jamais connu de présence maternelle tout à la fois impliquée dans son éducation et soucieuse de ne pas le maintenir en enfance. Et quelle différence entre Dumbledore, qui attendait tellement de lui, et l'indulgence affectueuse qu'il avait sentie dans la voix de James. _C'est ça les parents que j'aurais dû avoir_, réalisa-t-il. _Mais qui les connaissait assez pour me montrer ça ?_

oo§O§oo

Dans sa chambre, Harry étudia de près les affaires qu'il y trouva. Très vite, il écarta les vêtements, qu'il jugea sans intérêt. Il les entassa dans l'armoire et étudia les lettres. Il y en avait toute une série signée 'Maman' qui narrait des anecdotes s'étant déroulées durant l'année scolaire. Il comprit ainsi que, dans cet étrange endroit, Sirius était marié et père d'une fille, et que Remus travaillait au Ministère et Peter dans une animalerie du Chemin de Traverse.

Outre les fameuses cartes de St Valentin, il y avait également des lettres d'amour qui lui était adressées de la part de plusieurs filles de l'école. Il les parcourut rapidement, ayant l'impression de violer l'intimité d'un autre. Il découvrit également ce qu'il identifia comme des produits des jumeaux Weasley et qu'il manipula avec soin.

Vers quatre heures du matin, il avait lu tous les documents qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, examiné tous les placards, exhumé des affaires défraîchies du fond des tiroirs et il n'avait toujours pas l'impression d'avoir récupéré d'information essentielle. Il n'avait sous les yeux que les traces de la vie d'un jeune homme comblé : adultes attentifs et aimants dans son entourage, une vie sociale et sentimentale beaucoup plus réussie que la sienne, une grande amitié avec Neville Londubat, dont il avait retrouvé maintes annotations drôles et ironiques sur ses livres et devoirs.

_Si c'est pour me prouver que l'Amour est formidable, c'est bon, j'ai compris_, indiqua-t-il à celui qu'il imaginait avoir mené tout ceci. A ce moment précis, il suspectait plus particulièrement Dumbledore. _Bon, et maintenant ? Comment je rentre, moi ? Vous me connaissez, Professeur, sans Hermione, je suis incapable de comprendre ce que vous voulez m'expliquer..._

Pas de réponse.

_Fantastique, je suis en train de parler tout seul. Je vais vraiment finir à Ste Mangouste ! _

Il s'assit sur le lit avec lassitude et bailla. Il eut soudain l'illumination.

_Mais bien sûr ! Je vais m'endormir et me réveiller à Poudlard ! _

Pressé de sortir de cette illusion qui n'en finissait pas, il s'allongea, sans se donner la peine de retirer sa robe et se laissa emporter par Morphée.

oo§O§oo

Un poids sur son estomac et une voix féminine, clamant son nom le réveilla brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec une frimousse espiègle. Après quelques secondes d'égarement, la mémoire lui revint et il comprit :

- Merde, je suis toujours là !

- Tu voulais te lever plus tôt ? demanda Rose. C'est raté. Il est dix heures et c'est Maman qui m'a demandé de te réveiller

Il se redressa péniblement, tâchant de comprendre ce que la poursuite de cette hallucination impliquait. Il eut du mal à se concentrer, alors que la jeune fille continuait à babiller :

- T'as dormi tout habillé ? Maman va pas être contente si elle l'apprend. Dépêche-toi de faire ta toilette, car Totsy va desservir le petit-déjeuner.

Le cerveau encore embrumé, Harry prit des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains. Sous la douche, il se demanda quelle attitude adopter. Devait-il essayer de retourner à Poudlard pour retrouver la salle qui l'avait fait perdre conscience ? Non, c'était idiot. S'il rêvait, peu importait l'endroit où il croyait être dans son rêve, puisque son corps n'avait pas quitté Poudlard. Et s'il ne rêvait pas ? Cette vision donnait une impression de réalité qu'il n'avait jamais approchée en rêve... sauf quand il était dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Pourquoi Voldemort lui donnerait la vision de la vie de famille qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il était vrai que, contrairement à Dumbledore, il était persuadé que l'amour était une faiblesse. Croyait-il affaiblir Harry en lui montrant ce que la vie lui avait refusé ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et puis d'ailleurs, cette histoire de chaussettes canines le convainquait que Voldemort ne pouvait être mêlé à ceci.

Des chaussettes. Cela ramenait plutôt à Dumbledore. _J'en ai marre_, pensa très fort Harry._ Arrêtez cette mascarade, je n'y comprends rien, je vous dis !_

Une fois habillé, il descendit et se rendit dans la salle à manger, espérant trouver de quoi remplir son estomac qui criait famine. Il ne fut pas déçu. Il y avait des pots contenant des boissons chaudes et des plats sous cloche qui devaient abriter œufs et saucisses, à en juger par l'odeur qui flottait. Rose était là, sirotant un bol de chocolat. Il souleva quelques couvercles et se servit copieusement. En attaquant son thé, il fit une petite grimace, constatant que le breuvage était à peine tiède.

- Tu le bois froid ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Après quelques secondes d'indécision, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un léger sort de réchauffement. C'était bien meilleur ainsi. Il achevait ses toasts, quand Lily passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je vais réorganiser le jardin, cela intéresse quelqu'un ?

- On pourra t'aider ? demanda Rose.

- Oui, mais pas de débordements ! Je ne veux pas que le Ministère nous tombe dessus.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sauta de sa chaise.

- Tu viens Harry ? demanda la femme.

Assez curieux, Harry les suivit dehors. Le chien Titus les y accueillit, avec frénésie pour Rose et Lily, avec plus de circonspection pour Harry. Une fois rassuré sur les intentions de l'animal, qui semblait avoir renoncé à son attitude belliqueuse, le jeune homme prit le temps d'observer le jardin attenant à la maison. Il était assez grand, et aménagé comme un jardin anglais typique, c'est à dire foisonnant et sans ordre apparent.

- Je suppose que vous voulez un espace dégagé pour le Quidditch, commença Lily. Par là, comme l'année dernière ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un coin.

- J'aimerais bien un petit potager, indiqua Rose.

- Si tu veux, accepta sa mère. Et toi mon chéri ? se tourna-t-elle vers Harry.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit ce dernier pris de court.

- Le Quidditch te suffit, traduisit Lily. Bon, on y va. Je vais pousser un peu l'étang et les roses trémières. Rose, je te laisse persuader les tulipes d'aller contre la maison. Harry, tu veux bien faire reculer l'abri de jardin pour qu'il reste auprès de la mare ? Et fais attention à ne pas écraser les grenouilles, cette fois !

Harry se demanda comment il allait s'y prendre. Heureusement, Rose se planta devant les tulipes et énonça clairement la formule adéquate, tout en faisant un large mouvement de baguette. Obligeantes, les fleurs extirpèrent leurs racines de la terre et se dandinèrent vers la maison. Elles se secouèrent avant de se replanter en rang d'oignon le long du mur.

Harry repéra une cabane et reproduisit le sortilège qu'il venait de voir exécuter. La cahute se déplaça dans un petit saut et Titus le chien se mit à courir autour en aboyant.

- Très bien mon chéri, approuva Lily. Tu sembles avoir acquis un peu de doigté cette année. Encore un peu à droite s'il te plait.

Harry prit rapidement le coup de main et s'amusa à assister Lily dans son travail de jardinage. Une fois la cabane en place, il déplaça un chêne, puis toute une rangée de troènes. Bientôt, un terrain dégagé et bordé d'arbres fut à leur disposition au fond du jardin. Quant aux habitantes de la mare, excitées par leur transhumance imposée, elles coassaient avec indignation.

Pendant que Rose jouait avec Titus, Lily entreprit ensuite de faire un peu de désherbage et Harry l'aida volontiers, s'attirant un sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils travaillèrent dans un silence agréable, uniquement troublé par les sorts qu'ils jetaient. Harry apprécia grandement cette activité qu'il trouva délassante. Quand Lily les laissa pour retourner à son travail, Harry se retourna vers Rose, qui tapait maintenant avec enthousiasme dans un Cognard à l'aide d'un bâton.

- Pourquoi tu ne le transformes pas en batte ? lui demanda Harry.

- Tu le sais parfaitement. Maman n'a aucune idée de ce que doit être une batte correcte, et que moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire de métamorphose pendant les vacances, bougonna-t-elle.

Harry se demanda si l'interdiction s'appliquait aussi à lui. Après tout, il avait eu dix-sept ans deux jours auparavant.

- Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? proposa-t-il.

- Pour avoir une batte farceuse, merci beaucoup.

- Promis, je ne te fais par d'entourloupe, sourit Harry qui sourit en se remémorant les baguettes inventées par les jumeaux Weasley.

- Si tu me fais un sale coup, je saurai te le faire regretter, le prévint Rose, visiblement très méfiante.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Après avoir ensorcelé le Cognard pour qu'il se tienne à l'écart, il prit le morceau de bois, se concentra et rendit l'objet amélioré à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le soupesa et l'essaya dans le vide :

- Ça n'a pas l'air pas mal, admit-elle avant de reprendre son entraînement.

Harry se demandait d'où elle avait sorti le Cognard quand il vit une boite de balles de Quidditch entrouverte, près de l'abri de jardin, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Il s'en approcha et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. On y avait rangé quatre balais, en plus de tout un bric-à-brac. Il se dit que le Harry qu'il personnifiait en prendrait sans doute un pour s'entraîner à attraper le Vif. Il se figea. Tout ce début de matinée, il avait été trop occupé pour se poser des questions, mais il comprit qu'il ne croyait plus à cette histoire de vision.

Les choses étaient trop réalistes. Il se remémora l'odeur de terre qui planait quand les plantes avaient été déplacées, le bruit de succion de la mare alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son nouvel emplacement, le vent frais qui s'était levé pendant qu'ils travaillaient, rafraîchissant leurs corps chauffés par le soleil. Il revit la multitude d'espèces de plantes se trouvant dans le jardin des Potter, la centaine de courriers qu'il avait déchiffrés pendant la nuit. Il repassa dans sa tête l'attitude de ceux qui l'entouraient : Lily à la fois exigeante et affectueuse, James léger et prompt à rire, puis parlant très sérieusement d'investissement financier durant le dîner de la veille, et la jeune Rose, qui s'efforçait de s'imposer face à un frère manifestement très taquin à son égard. Et le chien qui ne le reconnaissait pas comme un membre de la famille.

Et lui ? Il se rendit compte que depuis son arrivée, il essayait de se couler dans le rôle d'un autre, tentant poliment de ne pas choquer son entourage par une attitude inappropriée. Avait-il effectivement fait irruption dans la vie de personnes existant pour de vrai ? Avait-il pris la place de leur fils ? Existait-il un autre Harry Potter ayant eu une vie différente de lui ? Ses parents étaient-ils donc en vie dans une autre réalité ?

Ou bien était-ce sa réalité qui avait changé ? Sa vie avait-elle pris une autre voie, subitement, et une vie nouvelle s'offrait-elle à lui ?

Non, il n'était pas le fils de ces gens. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice, contrairement à cet autre dont il avait pris la place. Il était celui qu'il avait toujours été, mais à un autre endroit. A un endroit où l'événement qui lui avait laissé cette marque n'était pas arrivé.

_Alors, où est le Harry sans cicatrice ?_ se demanda-t-il. _A-t-il pris ma place ?_ Il se sentit glacé à cette pensée. Ce qu'il savait de lui ne le rassurait pas sur son sort. Ce jeune homme à la vie facile n'avait aucune chance dans son monde. Pas avec Voldemort qui cherchait à le tuer par tous les moyens.

Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir Lily et James que leur fils était en danger ? Aller avec eux à Poudlard pour tenter de refaire l'échange ? Il jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui tapait avec application dans son Cognard. Il s'imagina en train de lui révéler qu'il était d'une autre réalité et que son frère était on ne savait où. Elle lui rirait au nez. Elle croirait à une blague, c'était couru. Et James et Lily réagiraient de la même façon, il en était sûr. Comment le leur expliquer ? Sa cicatrice suffirait-elle à les convaincre ?

- Tu en fais une tête ! fit la voix de Rose qui l'observait à son tour.

Il la regarda sans répondre, toujours hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

- T'es bizarre ce matin, explicita-t-elle.

A ce moment, le Cognard revint vers eux, et elle le renvoya vers la maison d'une volée puissante.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, fit remarquer Harry.

- Je veux être tellement bonne que tu ne pourras plus me refuser dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. Peakes manque totalement de précision dans ses tirs.

- Ça c'est vrai, admit Harry. Pourquoi ne t'entraînes-tu pas sur balai ? Ce serait plus efficace, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'échauffe avant, répondit-elle, abruptement, sur la défensive.

Harry n'osa plus rien dire, de peur de la fâcher pour de bon. Les relations entre l'adolescente et son frère semblaient assez conflictuelles, un peu comme celles de Ron avec Ginny. Penser à eux lui donna un coup au cœur. Ses amis avaient-ils remarqué qu'il avait disparu ? S'inquiétaient-ils de son sort ? Il espéra qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il les avait abandonnés. Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour convaincre les adultes d'ici qu'il était sérieux, quand il dévoilerait sa véritable identité.

Rose passa devant lui et entra dans la cabane. Elle en ressortit avec un Nimbus 2001, l'enfourcha et se remit à taper de bon cœur dans la balle déchaînée. Machinalement, Harry l'observa et sans y penser lui cria :

- Il faut que tu cherches à anticiper la trajectoire du Cognard ! Là t'es mal placée pour le récupérer.

- Montres-moi, si tu es si doué, lui rétorqua Rose.

_Pourquoi pas_, pensa Harry. _Voler m'a toujours aidé à m'éclaircir les idées._

Il n'hésita qu'un instant quand il dut choisir son balai dans la remise. Il restait deux Comètes, contre le mur, et un Nimbus 2000 qui avait manifestement beaucoup servi mais qui, lui au moins, n'avait pas terminé dans le Saule cogneur. Il poussa un soupir de bonheur, quand répondant à l'impulsion de ses jambes, le balai s'élança vers le ciel.

oooo§oOo§oooo

* * *

Suite de cette scène dans le chapitre suivant. Par contre, je pars en vacances et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir accès à Internet. Il vous faudra donc attendre deux semaines pour la prochaine publication, sauf si je trouve une bonne âme pour poster pour moi (et le temps de relire le chapitre prochain avant mon départ). 

Bonne semaine

Alixe


	3. La Pensine

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina_**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

CHAPITRE III : La pensine 

Harry expliqua longuement à Rose les bases du placement des batteurs, science qu'il tenait lui-même de Fred et George. Il constata que la jeune fille était beaucoup plus douée que ceux qui avaient fait partie de son équipe l'année précédente à Poudlard, et qu'elle progressait très vite.

- Harry ! Rose !

C'était Lily qui les appelait. Ils atterrirent près d'elle.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, mes chéris. Je ne déjeune pas ici ce midi, j'ai quelqu'un à voir et ensuite j'irai faire des courses. Totsy vous a servi de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Soyez sages !

- Oui, Maman, répondit Rose.

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de lui demander un moment pour lui parler, Lily rentra dans la maison, sans doute pour utiliser la cheminée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remettre sa révélation au soir. Il se contenta donc de suivre Rose en direction de la cuisine. Sur la table, un somptueux repas froid les attendait. Ils se jetèrent dessus, affamés par leurs activités matinales. Alors que Harry se servait de sandwiches aux concombres, Rose s'écria :

- Tu aimes ça, maintenant ?

Harry interrompit son geste. Il n'adorait pas les cucurbitacées, mais son enfance lui avait appris à ne pas faire le difficile, et à se contenter de ce que Dudley consentait à lui laisser.

- Euh, il faut goûter de tout, non ? louvoya-t-il.

- C'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude, remarqua la jeune fille.

Harry se demanda si c'était le moment de lui révéler la vérité. Mais la présence de l'elfe de maison dans la cuisine l'en dissuada, et il se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette.

Après le déjeuner, ils remontèrent sur les balais et, pendant que Rose mettait à profit sa leçon du matin, Harry lâcha le Vif d'or pour faire un peu de vitesse. Une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé, il observa Rose et la vit faire un revers spectaculaire.

- Pourquoi ne faisais-tu pas partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'année dernière ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle se tourna si brusquement vers lui qu'elle faillit en tomber de son balai.

- T'es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? lui demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Harry comprit un peu tard qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain glissant. Si son frère était capitaine, comme lui, et qu'il lui avait préféré un autre joueur, sa question était particulièrement stupide, voire cruelle.

- Désolé, dit-il.

Il fit pivoter son balai pour ne plus voir le regard flamboyant de l'adolescente, et s'apprêta à relâcher le Vif. Mais elle vint se placer juste devant lui.

- Tu joues à quoi, là ?

- Je ne joue pas, soupira Harry.

- Tu veux faire ton intéressant en posant des questions débiles ? Tu ne peux pas être juste sympa, pour une fois ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent alors qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui. Harry, coutumier des incidents susceptibles d'intervenir sur les terrains de Quidditch, ne perdit pas de temps. Il fit démarrer son balai en trombe en se penchant en avant, et attrapa Rose par la taille quand il passa près d'elle. Alors que le Cognard les ratait d'un cheveu, il vira précipitamment pour éviter la cabane de jardin qui était sur sa trajectoire. Il n'y parvint pas complètement, et le choc précipita à terre les deux jeunes gens.

Harry, qui s'était étalé sur la jeune fille, se redressa et demanda avec inquiétude :

- Ça va ?

_C'est pas vrai, _pensa-t-il. _Je suis là depuis à peine 24 heures et je fais déjà du mal à ceux qui m'entourent._ La jeune fille s'assit avec difficulté et fit précautionneusement bouger sa tête et rouler ses épaules.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien de cassé. Ton balai est abîmé ?

- Je m'en fous du balai ! rétorqua-t-il en la voyant se frotter l'arrière de la tête en grimaçant.

- T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, jugea-t-elle en le regardant l'air intrigué.

Harry haussa les épaules et, désormais rassuré sur le sort de Rose, alla récupérer le Nimbus qui avait roulé un peu plus loin. Il avait effectivement une éraflure toute fraîche, mais c'était loin d'être la première. Il rangea le balai dans la remise et sortit sa baguette pour attirer à lui le Cognard et le Vif, lâché dans la bataille. Il les replaça dans leur boîte qu'il verrouilla soigneusement puis, toujours en utilisant un sort d'attraction, persuada le balai de Rose, qui planait tranquillement, de redescendre. Il le tendit à sa propriétaire et, sans un mot, retourna dans la maison.

Quand il en ressortit avec deux verres de limonade qu'il avait demandé à l'elfe, Rose était assise à l'ombre, sous la véranda. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui tendit une des deux boissons.

- Dis-moi tout, dit-elle en acceptant son offrande avec un mélange de gratitude et d'étonnement. T'es un extraterrestre qui a pris la place de mon frère ?

- Un quoi ? demanda Harry tout en se disant que cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- C'est une invention moldue, expliqua-t-elle, et Harry se rappela en avoir entendu parler chez les Dursley. J'ai lu ça dans les livres que Maman m'achète, précisa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas un extraterrestre, mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas ton frère, se lança Harry.

- Mhm, va falloir que tu travailles un peu. T'es pas très convaincant, tu sais.

- Rose, je suis sérieux !

- Harry, tu n'es JAMAIS, sérieux.

- Mais je ne suis pas celui que tu connais ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter, moi aussi, mais mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an et je n'ai pas de sœur.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux.

- Non, mais t'es malade de dire des choses pareilles ! Je sais que tu veux toujours qu'on te remarque, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes.

- Je te dis la vérité, insista-t-il. Regarde, j'ai une cicatrice sur le front, ton frère n'en a pas, pas vrai ?

- Un peu de métamorphose et le tour est joué, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Harry pensa laisser tomber, puis se dit que s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre Rose, il n'aurait aucune chance d'y arriver avec James et Lily. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?

- Et si t'es pas Harry, il est où, Harry, hein ? demanda Rose, d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il a pris ma place.

- Et c'est arrivé comme ça ?

- Non, c'est quand j'étais à Poudlard, hier. Je suis passé dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas et j'ai été expédié ici.

- Si tu veux faire regretter à Maman de t'avoir puni hier, tu t'y prends mal. Elle n'aime pas trop ce genre de blague, tu le sais bien.

- Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Comment je pourrais te convaincre ? s'écria Harry désespéré.

- Tu ne peux pas, lui assura Rose. En plus c'est moi qui viens de te donner, l'idée alors, faut pas rêver, hein !

- Mais tu as remarqué que j'étais pas comme lui, protesta Harry. Tu as vu que je mangeais du concombre et que je te posais des questions dont j'aurais dû connaître la réponse.

- D'accord, l'idée est de toi et j'ai marché pendant une seconde. Bon, maintenant je ne te crois plus. Essaie sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Si je n'étais vraiment pas ton frère, comment pourrais-je le prouver de façon irréfutable ? demanda Harry en désespoir de cause.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Concentrée, elle avait une ressemblance hallucinante avec Lily, malgré sa chevelure et ses yeux incontestablement Potter.

- C'est pas vraiment possible, affirma-t-elle. C'est trop facile de faire semblant d'ignorer certaines choses qu'il devrait savoir. Tout le monde sait que tu serais capable de manger ce que tu détestes, si c'est pour mener à bien un canular.

_Génial_, songea Harry. _J'ai pris la place d'un rigolo que personne ne prend au sérieux !_

- Il y a peut-être des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire et que je peux, proposa-t-il.

- Tu pourrais toujours l'avoir appris en cachette, opposa-t-elle.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Harry de sentait désespéré, puis il eut une idée.

- Je vais prendre le Magicobus et aller à Poudlard, décida-t-il.

- T'es malade, répliqua Rose.

- Dumbledore est légilimens. Il verra bien, en fouillant dans mes souvenirs, que je dis la vérité.

- Tu ne vas pas déranger Dumbledore pour ça, s'écria Rose, manifestement choquée.

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais pour moi c'est très sérieux, lui expliqua Harry.

- Et comment tu vas entrer dans le parc ? demanda Rose avec bon sens. Les grilles sont fermées. Maman annonce toujours sa venue avant, quand elle va à la bibliothèque.

- Mais je DOIS y arriver ! hurla Harry dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Il le faut !

Rose le fixa, étonnée par cet éclat de voix. Elle parût hésiter puis lâcha finalement :

- Je ne te crois pas, mais je connais un moyen qui marcherait, si tu étais réellement quelqu'un d'autre.

- Lequel ? demanda Harry. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

- Ça, c'est pas nouveau, fit remarquer Rose. Bon, mon idée est que si tu n'étais pas mon frère, tu aurais effectivement des souvenirs qu'il n'a pas. Si tu ne pouvais pas joindre Dumbledore, tu pourrais les montrer en utilisant la Pensine de Maman.

- Hein ?

- T'es bête ou quoi ! Tu mets un souvenir qui prouve que tu es quelqu'un d'autre dans la Pensine. Évidemment, c'est pas possible pour toi, mais si je devais démontrer que je ne suis pas la personne que l'on croit, c'est ce que je ferais.

- Il y a une Pensine ici ? demanda Harry avec avidité.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Où est-elle ? insista-t-il en prenant le poignet de la jeune fille.

- Hé, on n'a pas le droit d'y toucher !

- Où est-elle ? répéta-t-il lentement, avec tellement d'intensité que Rose en fut troublée.

- Dans le bureau de Maman, mais elle sera furieuse.

Sans la lâcher, Harry se leva et l'entraîna dans la maison.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal.

- T'as qu'à avancer plus vite, répliqua Harry, qui ne voulait pas rater sa chance de se faire enfin comprendre.

Il monta les deux étages, Rose maugréant à sa suite, et poussa la porte qui se trouvait en haut des marches. Il se retrouva dans une vaste pièce mansardée, aux murs couverts de livres, avec un large bureau croulant sous les parchemins. Il repéra assez vite un guéridon où se trouvait une Pensine.

Il lâcha la jeune fille et s'approcha de l'objet. Il espéra qu'il saurait l'utiliser. Il commença par déterminer quel souvenir y déposer. Il fallait que ce soit un épisode que son double n'avait pu vivre, et il élimina tous ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Les points marquants de sa vie lui parurent trop effrayants. Il jugeait la situation assez compliquée pour ne pas ajouter dans l'esprit de Rose une vision d'horreur, comme ses rencontres avec Voldemort ou la mort de Sirius. Il se décida pour une scène de son enfance.

Il approcha sa baguette de son crâne en se concentrant fortement sur ce qu'il voulait. Bientôt, un filament blanc s'échappa de sa tempe. Il le recueillit avec sa baguette magique et le transféra soigneusement dans la bassine.

- Voilà. Viens voir, maintenant.

Rose avança lentement, visiblement partagée entre hésitation et curiosité.

- Je te préviens, annonça-t-elle. Si c'est une de tes mauvaises blagues, je dis tout aux parents et là, Maman te pourrira tes vacances.

- T'en fais pas pour moi. Elle ne peut pas faire pire que ce que je vis, répondit-il sombrement.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et regarda dans la Pensine. Son regard devint fixe, et Harry comprit qu'elle avait plongé. Il en fit autant pour la rejoindre. Il se retrouva dans une cabane, battue par les vents. On frappa à la porte et Hagrid entra. Il répondit tranquillement aux menaces des Dursley, mit hors d'usage le fusil d'oncle Vernon et offrit un gâteau d'anniversaire à un jeune Harry, tout maigrichon. Hagrid alluma ensuite le feu et prépara un thé et fit griller des saucisses.

Ensuite, le demi-géant expliqua à Harry qu'il était un sorcier. A certains moments, les mots prononcés devenaient inaudibles, car la mémoire de Harry n'avait retenu que le sens général du discours. La conversation se fit par contre très précise quand Hagrid raconta comment Voldemort avait retrouvé et tué James et Lily. Hagrid se disputa ensuite avec les Dursley et affubla Dudley d'une queue de cochon.

Puis la vision se brouilla et apparut un homme, que Harry n'avait jamais vu, en train de faire un exposé scientifique. Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait désormais dans un souvenir de Lily. Il prit le bras de Rose, qui se tenait à ses côtés, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la Pensine. Il se contemplèrent sans rien dire un long moment, puis Rose alla vers un sofa dans un coin de la pièce et s'y laissa tomber.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, gémit-elle.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. En silence, il récupéra son souvenir.

- J'ai eu l'impression que Hagrid m'annonçait la mort de mes parents, ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix douloureuse.

- Désolé, fit Harry avec compassion.

- Et ceux qui t'ont élevé ont l'air abominables. C'est le frère et la sœur de Maman, c'est ça ? Je comprends qu'on ne les voie jamais, commenta-t-elle quand Harry opina de la tête. C'est pas de chance qu'on t'ait envoyé chez eux. Mais pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Mes parents s'occuperont de toi quand ils connaîtront la vérité.

- Déjà, pour vous rendre ton frère. Le pauvre, il doit complètement paniquer. Et puis...

Harry hésita puis se dit qu'il avait besoin du soutien de Rose et que, pour cela, il fallait bien la mettre au courant.

- Avant ma naissance, une prophétie a indiqué que Voldemort et moi ne pouvions mourir que de la main de l'autre, expliqua-t-il en notant le sursaut de Rose quand il prononça le nom tabou. Voldemort essaie de me tuer avant que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Du coup, moi aussi, je dois chercher à l'éliminer.

- C'est horrible ! frissonna-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Rose, il faut absolument que je retourne à Poudlard. Je dois reprendre ma place, tu comprends ? Avant que Voldemort ne tue ton frère.

- Il faut que tu en parles aux parents au plus vite.

- Je sais, mais ils ne sont pas là. Tu crois que je peux joindre Poudlard par Cheminette ?

- On peut toujours essayer.

Les deux jeunes gens redescendirent au salon. Harry s'agenouilla devant l'âtre, lança une pincée de poudre verte et appela le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Mais il ne put voir qu'une fraction du bureau du directeur, la vue étant limitée par un pare-feu, et personne ne répondit à ses appels. Il finit par renoncer.

- Il n'est pas là, dit-il à Rose avec dépit.

- On recommencera plus tard, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Tu m'aideras à convaincre tes parents ?

- Bien sûr. Mon frère est en danger, tu crois ? demanda la jeune fille avec une nouvelle inquiétude.

- Je suppose que s'il explique qui il est à Ron et Hermione, ils s'arrangeront pour le garder à Poudlard le temps que je revienne, improvisa-t-il pour ne pas alarmer Rose.

_C'est sûrement ce qui s'est passé_, tenta-t-il de se rassurer lui-même. _Voldemort ne va quand même pas réussir à le trouver à peine une journée après son arrivée !_

- Très bien, répondit-elle, d'autant plus facilement rassérénée qu'elle n'imaginait sans doute pas le danger que pouvait représenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on le récupère rapidement. Peut-être que cela lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'entendre très bien avec lui.

- Bof ! Il est drôle, sympa, et tout le monde l'adore, mais il passe son temps à m'embêter. Je suppose que c'est normal entre frère et sœur, mais c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de gentil avec moi, pour une fois.

C'était la première fois qu'on disait à Harry qu'il était gentil. Il observa Rose qui remettait le couvercle sur l'urne qui contenait la poudre de Cheminette. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une sœur comme elle, complice, intelligente, pleine de bon sens. Il se dit qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione par son caractère, si l'on exceptait sa maîtrise du Quidditch.

- Au fait, Voldemort est mort, ici ? demanda-t-il, faisant frissonner Rose.

- Oui, il a été arrêté avant ma naissance, répondit-elle. Harry avait un an, je crois.

- Donc tes parents ont vécu et tu es née, continua-t-il. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont-il dans la classe de ton frère à Poudlard ?

- Oui, mais il ne paraît pas très proche d'eux. Il est surtout copain avec Neville Londubat, Fred et George Weasley et leur sœur Ginny.

A la mention de Ginny, Harry se sentit à la fois très triste, en se rappelant l'état de leur relation, et brûlant de jalousie à l'égard de son double. Puis il se rappela que, d'après les courriers qu'il avait lus la veille au soir, l'autre Harry sortait avec Hannah Abbot et ne semblait avoir que beaucoup d'amitié pour Ginny

- Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis, apprit-il à Rose.

- Et Neville ?

- C'est un ami aussi, admit-il se rappelant qu'il avait été au Ministère avec lui et qu'il avait répondu à l'appel, le soir où les Mangemorts avaient envahi Poudlard. Mais je suis plus proche de Ron et Hermione.

- C'est marrant. Ici, Hermione Granger n'a rien pour plaire à mon frère. Elle passe son temps dans les livres et est très à cheval sur le règlement. Moi je l'aime bien. On se voit souvent en bibliothèque, mais comme on n'est pas dans la même année, on ne parle pas beaucoup.

- Chez moi aussi elle est comme ça, mais elle m'aide, même si c'est contraire au règlement. Quand je serai parti, la pria-t-il, essaie de lui parler un peu plus, tu verras c'est une fille formidable !

- C'est ta petite amie ?

- Euh, non. On est juste très bons copains.

- Et t'as une petite amie ? insista Rose avec curiosité.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, soupira-t-il.

- Si tu m'avais dit ça tout à l'heure, je t'aurais cru quand tu affirmais ne pas être mon frère, commenta Rose avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut crâner avec ses conquêtes, celui-là !

- Il y a combien d'enfants chez les Weasley ? demanda Harry, autant pour changer de sujet que pour tenter de voir les différences entre sa vie et cet endroit.

- Sept : six garçons et une fille.

- Les parents de Neville euh... ils vont bien ?

- Oui, en tout cas ils étaient en pleine forme avant-hier à King's Cross. Pourquoi ?

- Qui est prof à Poudlard ?

C'était ceux que Harry avait côtoyés, sauf le professeur de potions et celui de défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre.

- C'est pas Rogue, le prof de potions ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Severus Rogue ? Non, il est Langue de Plomb au ministère. Maman a collaboré avec lui pour ses recherches, l'année dernière. N'en parle pas devant mon père, il le déteste et était furieux que Maman s'entende avec lui.

Ils continuèrent à se poser des questions mutuelles pour découvrir la différence entre leurs deux réalités. A la grande surprise de Harry, que Voldemort ait été arrêté ou ait mystérieusement disparu en 1981 n'avait pas modifié grand-chose dans l'histoire de la communauté sorcière. Dans les deux cas, chacun avait agi pareillement : mêmes mariages, mêmes enfants. Seule la vie de quelques personnes avait été chamboulée : les familles Potter et Londubat n'avaient pas été brisées et un second enfant y était né. Grace à ses lectures nocturnes, Harry savait que les Maraudeurs avaient également échappé au deuil et à la désolation. Harry préféra ne pas poser trop de questions sur eux, pour ne pas perdre le fil de son investigation.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de l'année précédente, que les choses divergeaient vraiment. Les disparitions et attentats dont Harry avait entendu parler n'avaient pas eu lieu ici. Ainsi, Ollivander n'avait pas disparu et le glacier Fortarôme régalait toujours ses clients dans le monde où vivait Rose. Et bien entendu, Dumbledore était toujours en vie.

Malgré les nombreuses questions de Rose, Harry resta très discret sur sa vie. Il avoua n'avoir pas été très heureux chez les Dursley, mais ne dit pas un mot des différentes aventures qui s'étaient déroulées durant ses années d'école. Il indiqua que Voldemort était revenu, sans signaler son rôle dans l'événement et expliqua le sens de la prophétie, sans parler des Horcruxes. Il arriva aussi à faire l'impasse sur les Maraudeurs. Rose ne semblait pas au courant de l'utilisation d'un gardien du Secret et ne posa pas de question gênante sur la façon dont les parents du jeune homme avaient été retrouvés par leur meurtrier.

Pris par leur discussion, ils furent surpris de constater qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Bonjour les enfants, ça va bien ? fit James en s'encadrant sur le seuil du salon. Qui veut jouer un peu au Quidditch ?

Harry avala sa salive :

- On... je voudrais vous parler.

- Lily est déjà rentrée ? demanda James, se méprenant sur l'emploi du "vous".

- Non, mais...

- Alors cela attendra, trancha James. J'ai eu une négociation difficile avec un fonctionnaire tatillon, et j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je change de robe et j'arrive tout de suite.

Harry lança un regard désespéré à Rose, qui commenta sotto voce :

- Je suppose qu'on n'est pas à cinq minutes près...

Au début de la partie improvisée, Harry était préoccupé, mais il se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur de James, ses plaisanteries et l'ardeur du jeu.

- Tu as fait de gros progrès, dit le père de Rose à sa fille, en volant auprès d'elle.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, sourit cette dernière en désignant Harry.

-Ah, très bien. Peut-on espérer avoir moins de disputes, durant ces vacances ?

- Eh bien, en fait... commença Harry.

- Je suis rentrée, le coupa la voix de Lily qui venait de devant la maison.

James se posa tout de suite pour saluer sa femme. Quand les deux adolescents les rejoignirent, Lily les embrassa tout les deux. Le temps que Harry se remette de cette étreinte, les deux parents les avaient conviés à se mettre à table et étaient partis en direction de la salle à manger. Une fois installés, Lily commenta son après-midi. Quand elle eut fini, Harry tenta une sortie mais James enchaîna sur les difficultés à obtenir les licences dont avait besoin l'un de ses protégés, un artiste-enchanteur dont la spécialité était de transformer de banals objets moldus en œuvres d'art.

- Cela fait trois fois qu'il a maille à partir avec le service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, se plaignit James. Comme s'il voulait enfreindre la loi alors que tout ce qu'il désire c'est donner libre cours à sa créativité. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec Arthur Weasley, conclut-il en regardant Harry. J'espère que le père de tes amis a un esprit un peu plus ouvert et imaginatif que le fonctionnaire moyen.

- Oui, et il a une fascination pour tout ce qui est moldu, lui apprit Harry. Bon, je voulais vous dire...

- Oh, James ! le coupa une fois de plus Lily. J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai rencontré Mr Rapelemoy. Il a ce que tu lui as demandé et te demande de le recontacter.

- Ah, très bien. Tu sais, c'est pour cette affaire dont je t'ai parlée...

Alors que James développait l'affaire en question, Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Rose. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'attendre la fin du dîner.

_(A suivre…) _

oooo§oOo§oooo

* * *

Finalement, pour ne pas vous décevoir cette semaine, j'ai emmené Balthazar en vacances. J'ai fais mes ultimes corrections dans le train et j'ai acheté du temps de Wifi dans le village vacances où je passe ma semaine pour télécharger. J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu.

* * *

**Coup de cœur : **

J'avais pris l'habitude de le faire auparavant et je renoue avec cette rubrique, destinée à vous faire connaître les textes de fanfiction que j'ai eu plaisir à lire.

Comme toujours, je vous conseille les œuvres de **Fenice**. _25 jours d'humanité_ est désormais terminé. C'est un texte magnifique, si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, c'est le moment.

Le tome 7 arrive bientôt, mais pour les impatients, **Metos** en a écrit un très convainquant, bourré de bonnes idées et fantastique dans les scènes d'action. L'épilogue est en cours d'écriture, donc vous êtes certains de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de cette épopée.

Cette année j'ai découvert **Benebu**. Elle est essentiellement spécialisée dans la traduction et nous offre des textes de qualité, et remarquablement bien traduits. Mes préférés sont _Santa Severus Claus_ (imaginez Rogue, déguisé en Père Noël, aux prises avec un renne alcoolique) et _Trop fort le Mangemort_ (histoire en trois parties indépendantes) qui sont des petits bijoux d'humour et d'ironie.

Enfin, je vous conseille vivement _Les quatre fondateurs_ de **Reveanne**. Ce texte est également une perle d'humour et vous ne verrez jamais plus les fondateurs de Poudlard du même œil.

Vous retrouverez des liens vers ces textes dans mes favoris.

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !


	4. Tout s'explique, plutôt deux fois qu'une

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina_**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**** : Tout s'explique, plutôt deux fois qu'une **

L'éprouvant dîner finit par prendre fin. Toute la famille se transporta dans le salon et Harry se prépara à tout raconter à James et Lily. Il les laissa s'installer, échangea un regard avec Rose pour se donner du courage, et allait enfin prendre la parole quand le carillon de la porte retentit. Harry dut se retenir de pousser un gémissement. Il n'allait jamais y arriver !

Le maître de maison se leva et alla voir qui se présentait si tard.

- Professeur Dumbledore, quelle surprise ! l'entendirent-ils dire. Que...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il recula pour se trouver à la hauteur de l'ouverture qui donnait sur le salon. Ignorant le regard interrogatif des autres, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le jeune homme qu'il croyait être son fils. Il regarda de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, puis dans le salon. Harry comprit qu'un nouvel élément venait d'intervenir et se demanda si cela allait se révéler une bonne chose pour lui.

Le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce fut troublé par Titus le chien, qui s'élança en aboyant comme un fou vers la porte d'entrée, et qu'on entendit japper de bonheur.

Cela sortit James de son indécision. Il se saisit de sa baguette, la dirigea vers Harry et, ignorant l'exclamation de surprise de sa femme, il s'écria :

- Lily et Rose, venez derrière moi !

- Mais… dit Lily

- Pas maintenant. Faites ce que je vous dis !

Subjuguée par le ton de son mari, Lily commença à lui obéir, tendant la main pour entraîner Rose avec elle. Mais cette dernière, au lieu de suivre sa mère, se rapprocha de Harry.

- Rose ! fit James d'un ton impérieux.

En réponse, Rose posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, qui ressentit à son égard une infinie reconnaissance.

- Papa, il essaie de vous parler depuis le début de la soirée, indiqua-t-elle.

- Nous parler de quoi ? demanda Lily, qui ne savait pas si elle devait rester aux côtés de sa fille ou rejoindre son mari.

Comme en réponse, un autre Harry surgit près de James. Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise et, comme son mari l'avait fait, fit plusieurs fois du regard l'aller-retour entre les deux garçons.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? Lequel de vous est mon fils ?

- Moi, affirma le nouveau venu.

- Lui, avoua au même moment Harry.

Dumbledore, qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière le second Harry, tourna un regard acéré en direction de celui qui venait de parler, comme surpris par cette réponse.

- Mais alors, qui es-tu ? lui demanda Lily.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il.

- Nous prendrons le temps d'écouter votre explication, dit le directeur. James, baissez donc votre baguette. Notre mystérieux invité ne me paraît pas belliqueux.

- Qu'il nous donne la sienne avant ! grogna James, pas le moins du monde apaisé par la tranquillité du directeur.

- Jeune homme, auriez-vous l'amabilité de confier votre baguette à Miss Potter ? demanda le vieil homme, sans doute pour désamorcer la situation.

Avec des gestes lents, veillant à ne pas alarmer le père de Rose qui continuait à le tenir en joue, Harry se leva et s'exécuta.

- Désolé, marmonna la jeune fille en se saisissant de la baguette pour la donner au directeur.

Ce dernier regarda l'objet, haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le double de Harry :

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je voir la vôtre ? demanda-t-il.

L'autre Harry remit lui aussi sa baguette et, quand elles furent dans la même main, tout le monde pu voir qu'elles n'étaient pas construites dans le même matériau ni n'avaient la même longueur.

- James, détendez-vous. Notre inconnu va nous expliquer ce qu'il fait là, reprit Dumbledore, en posant les baguettes sur la table basse du salon.

A contrecœur, l'homme abaissa le bras. Il y eut un instant où personne ne bougea et pendant lequel les deux Harry s'examinèrent, avec la même fascination.

- Si nous nous asseyions, proposa finalement le directeur.

Rose revint se placer près de celui avec lequel elle avait passé la journée, ignorant le regard mécontent de son père. Lily, prit le bras de son fils et l'entraîna vers le canapé où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Voyant que James restait debout, Dumbledore s'installa dans le fauteuil du maître de maison.

Constatant que tout le monde attendait qu'il commence, Harry révéla enfin ce qu'il avait tenté de dire toute la soirée :

- Je m'appelle moi aussi Harry Potter. Je suis le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Mais je viens d'ailleurs. D'une autre possibilité, je pense. Chez moi, mes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort quand j'avais un an.

Ignorant les exclamations qui accueillirent ses affirmations, il continua :

- J'ai été élevé chez les Moldus, par mon oncle et ma tante. A onze ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. J'étais en début de sixième année quand j'ai atterri ici.

- De quelle manière ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai traversé une pièce que je ne connaissais pas dans le château. J'ai perdu connaissance et, quand je me suis réveillé, je suis tombée sur Lily dans la bibliothèque au lieu de mes amis. J'ai cru que le château m'envoyait une hallucination et j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à me dire. J'ai donc obéi à tout le monde, cherchant l'indice que j'étais supposé trouver. Mais le temps a passé et j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était la réalité. Enfin, une autre réalité. Et là, je ne savais plus quoi faire !

- Pourquoi ne pas raconter la vérité, tout simplement ? grogna James.

- J'ai essayé, mais vous m'avez coupé la parole tout le temps ! se défendit Harry, laissant enfin libre cours à sa frustration.

- C'est vrai, Papa, le soutint Rose.

- Mais il a trouvé le temps de vous en parler, fit remarquer Dumbledore à la jeune fille.

- Et il a eu du mal à me convaincre, précisa-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'on attendait le bon moment pour tout raconter, depuis le début de la soirée.

Tout à coup, Lily réalisa ce qu'impliquaient ces révélations :

- Oh, mon chéri, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle en enlaçant son fils qui était assis à ses côtés.

- Nulle part, répondit-il. Moi aussi, je suis passé dans une pièce inconnue et, quand je me suis réveillé, eh bien, c'était tout à l'heure. J'étais étonné de ne pas te trouver à la bibliothèque et je suis tombé sur le professeur Dumbledore. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il se soit passé plus d'une journée dans l'intervalle !

- Comme vous ne m'aviez pas signalé de disparition, et que j'avais moi-même rencontré notre nouvel Harry en fin d'après-midi, continua le directeur, j'ai pensé que la fameuse pièce avait agi comme un retourneur de temps, qui permet le dédoublement de personnalité. Votre fils était à la fois rentré normalement chez vous et en même temps envoyé dans le futur. Mais il semble que je me sois trompé, et que nos deux jeunes gens soient deux personnes différentes.

Le vieux sorcier contempla un moment l'imposteur avant de demander :

- Puis-je vous demander d'où vous vient cette étonnante cicatrice ?

- C'est Voldemort. Ma mère m'a protégé et du coup, quand il a voulu me tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Mais moi, j'ai été blessé. Vous, enfin mon Dumbledore à moi, m'a dit que c'était une cicatrice magique.

- Remarquable, murmura le vénérable sorcier.

- Tu as tué Tu-sais-qui ? demanda James, d'une voix emplie d'incrédulité.

- Non. C'est ma mère qui m'a protégé. D'ailleurs il n'est pas mort. Il a disparu des années, mais il est revenu, il y a un an.

- Si vous nous racontiez tout en détail, suggéra Dumbledore.

- Rose, va te coucher, intervint Lily.

- Mais Maman…

- Il est tard. Je te raconterai demain. Maintenant file ! ordonna Lily d'une voix coupante.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, la benjamine, se leva en maugréant. Avec défi, elle attrapa Harry et lui posa deux baisers sur les joues. Ensuite, elle salua le directeur d'un signe de tête et partit, sans dire un mot au reste de sa famille.

Harry attaqua immédiatement :

- Avant que je naisse, une prophétie a été émise.

Les trois adultes sursautèrent.

- Pour toi aussi ! s'exclama Lily.

- Oui, confirma Harry, et il en énonça les termes.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à la nôtre, nota Dumbledore. Elles ont peu de différences, mais leurs divergences sont très édifiantes.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a eu une me concernant ? s'enquit le Harry légitime.

- C'est une vieille histoire mon chéri, soupira sa mère. Et nous l'avions finalement considérée comme non avenue, quand Tu-sais-qui a définitivement disparu.

- Je suppose que votre fameuse cicatrice lui a donné corps, chez vous, réfléchit Dumbledore.

- Oui, confirma Harry. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué.

- Vous devez donc tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui, explicita tristement le vieil homme.

- Il semblerait, dit Harry d'un ton misérable.

- Et savez-vous comment vous y prendre pour l'attaquer ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Oh Merlin, souffla Lily quand elle comprit de quoi parlait le directeur.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur son fils, comme pour le protéger du destin auquel il avait échappé.

Harry reprit son récit en racontant qu'il avait été remis aux Dursley après la tragédie. Il passa volontairement sous silence la trahison dont ses parents avaient été victimes, mais James ne laissa pas passer :

- Vos parents n'ont-ils pas tenté de se cacher, sachant qu'ils étaient recherchés ?

- Si, ils avaient un Gardien du secret, admit Harry, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait faire l'économie de cette révélation.

- Qui avaient-ils nommé ?

- Sirius, mais ce dernier a demandé en secret à Pettigrow de prendre sa place. C'est ce qui a perdu mes parents.

- Tu insinues que Peter aurait pu nous trahir ? demanda James d'une voix menaçante.

- Je n'insinue rien, il l'a reconnu devant moi ! répliqua agressivement Harry que la défiance de James blessait profondément.

- Ce gamin raconte n'importe quoi ! trancha ce dernier.

- James, il ne parle pas de nos amis, mais de ceux de ses parents, tenta de l'apaiser Lily.

- Personne ne dira du mal de Peter dans ma maison, s'entêta son mari.

Lily soupira, sachant d'expérience qu'il y avait des sujets sur lesquels James était intraitable.

- Continuez, jeune homme, intervint Dumbledore.

Harry passa rapidement sur son enfance. Par contre, il détailla l'histoire de la pierre philosophale et sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. Il enchaîna sur la Chambre des secrets, puis narra les circonstances de sa rencontre avec Sirius.

Tout au long du récit, James avait exprimé sa suspicion par des exclamations dubitatives. Il ne tint plus à l'exposé de la scène qui s'était passée dans la Cabane hurlante.

- Vous n'allez pas laisser ce gosse raconter n'importe quoi. Son histoire ne tient pas debout, du début à la fin !

- Il fait état, au contraire, de beaucoup d'éléments troublants, opposa Dumbledore. Certains d'entre eux sont supposés n'être connus que de moi et de moi seul. La suite, jeune homme.

Harry rendit compte de la fuite de Peter et du sauvetage de Sirius. Puis il enchaîna par le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand il parvint à la mort de Cédric de la main du traître, James laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, mais un regard de Dumbledore lui intima le silence. Tous furent profondément impressionnés par la suite du récit, notamment par la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la rencontre de Harry avec le fantôme de ses parents. Les yeux de Lily s'emplirent même de larmes et c'est en se tamponnant les yeux qu'elle écouta Harry exposer la façon dont le retour de Voldemort avait été nié par la communauté sorcière.

Ensuite, Harry entama le récit de sa cinquième année. Il passa Ombrage et l'A.D. sous silence, considérant que ce n'était pas très important et ne parla que du lien qu'il s'était découvert avec Voldemort. Trop vite à son goût, il arriva à la nuit du Ministère. Il eut beaucoup de mal à en narrer les enchaînements. Il conclut en disant :

- Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés. Tout le monde s'est battu et puis... Sirius a été tué par sa cousine Bellatrix.

James émit un borborygme étranglé et Lily gémit. L'autre Harry était depuis longtemps statufié. Le regard de Dumbledore avait la tristesse et la gravité de son double au soir du drame.

- L'année d'après, Dumbledore m'a expliqué comment Voldemort avait survécu en utilisant des Horcruxes.

- Des ? releva le directeur.

- Oui, cinq ou six, précisa-t-il arrachant un hoquet d'horreur à Lily. Dumbledore en avait déjà récupéré un. On est même allé en chercher un autre ensemble. Et quand on est revenu à Poudlard, le château était envahi par les Mangemorts. Et Rogue a tué Dumbledore.

Aucune réaction, cette fois-ci. Tous étaient assommés, comme au-delà des exclamations d'horreur ou de déni.

- C'est le seul élément qui me parait crédible dans tout ceci ! grommela finalement James.

Personne ne releva. Harry conclut son récit :

- Ensuite, j'ai pensé aller enquêter ici. Je veux dire dans la maison de mes parents, celle qui a été détruite. Juste avant, je suis allé à Poudlard avec mes amis Ron et Hermione et... vous connaissez la suite.

Il y eut un silence méditatif durant lequel Harry n'osa croiser le regard de personne.

- Eh bien, dit finalement le directeur, tout ceci mérite d'être analysé. Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher et nous revoir demain pour étudier ensemble les tenants et aboutissants de toute cette histoire.

Il se leva et proposa à Harry :

- Puis-je vous offrir l'hospitalité de Poudlard ?

- Non, répondit Lily à sa place. Il peut rester ici.

- Mais... protesta James.

- Chéri, moi aussi je suis bouleversée par tout ceci et honteuse de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'un inconnu avait pris la place de notre fils. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui. Et d'une certaine façon, il est aussi notre enfant.

- A condition que tout ce qu'il a raconté soit vrai ! Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un voulant nous nuire, sous Polynectar ?

Lily réfléchit une seconde et répliqua :

- Impossible, cela fait plus de deux heures qu'il n'a rien ingéré.

- Et s'il était métamorphomage, comme la cousine de Sirius ? ajouta James buté.

- Pourquoi aurait-il laissé apparaître une cicatrice, sur laquelle nous nous sommes interrogés ?

- Il est possible que ce genre de blessure résiste à la métamorphose, remarqua Dumbledore. James, vous laisseriez-vous convaincre si j'exerçais la legilimencie sur ce jeune homme et que je vérifiais que ses souvenirs correspondent bien à ce qu'il nous a raconté ?

- On peut toujours s'opposer à une intrusion ou tromper un legilimens, rétorqua James.

- J'ai la faiblesse de penser que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal dans ce domaine et que me tromper n'est pas à la portée du premier venu, répondit Dumbledore.

Son ton restait calme mais l'autorité et la détermination qui perçait dans sa voix incitèrent James à lui faire signe qu'il s'en remettait à lui.

- Harry, sais-tu ce qu'est la legilimencie ? demanda le directeur au jeune homme.

- Oui, mon Dumbledore m'a fait prendre des leçons d'occlumencie pour fermer mes pensées à Voldemort.

- Acceptes-tu de me laisser pénétrer dans ton esprit, sans t'opposer à moi ?

- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais montré beaucoup de talent en ce domaine, fit Harry avec fatalisme.

- Très bien. _Legilimens _! scanda le vieil homme après avoir sorti sa baguette.

Harry vit défiler de nombreux souvenirs des dernières semaines. Il s'efforça de rester détendu, ne rien tenter de cacher, pour mieux convaincre de sa bonne foi celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son mentor. Ensuite, ce dernier s'intéressa beaucoup au moment de son arrivée dans cet endroit, et de son départ de son monde à lui. Il revécut ensuite toutes ses aventures. Il remarqua que Dumbledore s'arrêtait longuement sur les pires moments de sa vie, dont il n'avait pas forcément fait référence dans son récit : le sadisme de Dolores Ombrage, la suspicion dans laquelle le tenaient certains de ses camarades d'école, sa confrontation avec Voldemort, les brimades vécues chez les Dursley. Harry revit même des moments pénibles de son enfance qu'il avait complètement oubliés. Pour finir, le mage observa avec une grande acuité les vagues souvenirs de la soirée où ses parents étaient morts, donnant à Harry l'impression qu'il venait de rencontrer un Détraqueur. Puis tout s'arrêta.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait revivre tout ceci, murmura l'homme, qui maintenant faisait son âge.

Harry voulut lui répondre que cela n'était pas grave, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Lily s'agenouilla près de sa chaise et lui tendit un mouchoir. A sa grande honte, il sentit qu'il avait les joues trempées. Il se saisit du carré de tissu, s'essuya les yeux, se moucha et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle.

Il se raidit quand deux bras l'enlacèrent mais il ne résista pas longtemps, goûtant au plaisir d'être tendrement serré sur la poitrine aimante de celle qui avait la voix de la mère qu'il venait d'entendre mourir. Quand l'étreinte prit fin, James finissait de raccompagner Dumbledore à la porte.

- Allons nous coucher, dit-il brusquement en revenant dans le salon, comme pressé de ne plus se trouver dans la même pièce que celui qui avait abusé de son hospitalité.

Lily parut hésiter mais Harry décida pour elle :

- Je peux dormir sur le canapé. Il est normal que euh... enfin qu'_il_ retrouve son lit.

- Je vais t'installer dans mon bureau, proposa Lily.

Elle l'entraîna hors de la pièce. En passant devant eux, Harry détourna les yeux pour éviter le regard de l'autre Harry et ne manqua pas le visage hostile de James. Dès que son hôtesse quitta le bureau après avoir transformé le sofa en lit, il se laissa tomber dessus et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

oo§O§oo

Il se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain. Une main attentionnée avait déposé des vêtements propres dans sa chambre. Sur la pile, il retrouva également sa baguette. Son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance et il se demanda le temps que cela avait pris à Lily pour convaincre James. Ou bien, l'avait-elle fait sans en parler à son mari ?

Après avoir pris une douche, il descendit dans la salle-à-manger, où l'elfe de maison avait préparé à l'avance le petit-déjeuner. Il réchauffa son thé d'un coup de baguette et but lentement, debout devant la fenêtre, admirant le jardin.

- Bonjour, fit une voix féminine.

- Bonjour Rose, répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Je suis contente que tu sois toujours là.

- Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Mon frère m'appelle toujours "Strangulot" ou "Sale gamine", répondit-elle. Et puis tu portes une robe qu'il n'aime pas trop. Tu me racontes ?

- Te raconter quoi ?

- B'en ce qui s'est passé quand maman m'a envoyée me coucher. Je suis redescendue pour écouter, mais elle avait posé un sort de confidentialité.

- J'ai pas raconté grand chose de plus que je ne t'ai déjà dit, lui répondit Harry.

Il vit qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais elle n'insista pas.

- Tu vas repartir ? demanda simplement Rose.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Je dois voir cela avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici ?

- Parce que mes amis sont là-bas et qu'ils comptent sur moi. Je t'ai parlé de la prophétie.

- Je comprends, fit-elle en baissant la tête, et Harry put voir qu'elle semblait très déçue.

Harry repensa à sa conduite de la veille.

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier. Tu as été formidable. Tu as eu une idée très ingénieuse, pour me permettre de te prouver que je disais la vérité, et j'ai apprécié ton soutien quand tout le monde se défiait de moi. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

Rose lui sourit. _C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Lily_, pensa Harry. Il se sentit à la fois heureux de découvrir la sœur qu'il aurait dû avoir, et déchiré à l'idée qu'il finirait par la perdre. Elle attaqua son déjeuner avec appétit et lui-même se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim, car il avait à peine touché à son dîner la veille, préoccupé par ce qu'il avait à révéler.

Quand l'autre Harry arriva dans la salle à manger, il les enveloppa tous deux du regard et s'assit sans mot dire.

- Bonjour, Véracrasse ! le salua Rose.

- Salut, Strangulot, lui répliqua son frère.

- Bonjour, dit Harry, le plus neutre possible.

L'autre répondit d'un grognement qui ne l'engageait pas. Puis Lily et James les rejoignirent.

- Bonjour, dit James.

- Bonjour, mes chéris, fit Lily avec un enthousiasme, qui tranchait nettement avec la morosité de son mari. Tout le monde a bien dormi ?

- Oui, Madame, fit poliment Harry.

- Enfin, Harry, tu ne va pas nous appeler Monsieur et Madame ! s'insurgea Lily. Nous sommes pratiquement tes parents.

- Euh, oui Lily, répondit précipitamment Harry, espérant qu'elle ne l'obligerait pas à l'appeler 'Maman' ou à la tutoyer.

- Avoir deux Harry ce n'est pas très pratique, fit remarquer James.

- Y'en a un qui s'appelle également Veracrasse, l'informa obligeamment Rose.

- Rose, ce n'est pas le moment ! la reprit vertement son père. Tu n'as pas un second prénom ou un surnom, demanda-t-il à celui qui n'était pas son fils.

- Je suppose que son second prénom est James, pronostiqua Lily. Je me trompe ?

- Non, admit Harry. Et je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom, si on excepte "le Survivant" ou "L'Elu". Mais je suppose qu'on peut trouver mieux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son double grimacer de dérision.

- Ce n'est pas urgent, temporisa Lily. Quand nous avons invité James Alafoly, j'ai toujours réussi à faire comprendre à qui je m'adressais.

Personne n'insista et ils continuèrent de déjeuner. Lily tenta de relancer la conversation, mais seule Rose participa et l'atmosphère devint vite assez lourde. Tout le monde fut soulagé, quand le Professeur Dumbledore arriva. Il déclina une tasse de thé et se dirigea avec Harry, James et Lily, dans le salon.

_(A suivre…)_

oooo§oOo§oooo

En espérant que vous lirez ce chapitre malgré les alertes qui ne marchent pas ! A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Quand Harry rencontre Harry

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina_**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

CHAPITRE V : Quand Harry rencontre Harry 

Harry dut de nouveau raconter sa vie, apporter des détails et répondre à de multiples questions. Le directeur s'intéressa plus particulièrement à ce qui concernait Voldemort. Lily demanda de nombreuses précisions sur les conditions de vie de Harry, déstabilisant le jeune homme par l'émotion qui la submergea à de nombreuses reprises. James resta silencieux, renfermé, le regard dur quand le sort des Maraudeurs venait dans la conversation.

Quand Harry arriva enfin à bout de son récit, après maintes digressions et explications, il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par Lily qui finissait de sécher ses larmes. Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui le rompit :

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous devez trouver ces fameux Horcruxes, les désactiver et, enfin, vous débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort.

- C'est ça, reconnu Harry qui se demanda comment une tâche aussi complexe et ardue pouvait tenir en si peu de mots.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que vous nous avez raconté et vérifier certains points. Mais dès à présent, je peux vous dire que nous sommes sans doute en mesure de vous aider.

- Vous voulez dire... que vous pouvez me faire rentrer chez moi ?

- Ce ne sera pas le plus difficile. C'est Poudlard qui vous a envoyé ici et Poudlard ne ferait rien qui donnerait un avantage à Voldemort. Si ce dernier gagne, c'est la fin de l'école telle que nous la connaissons, ouverte à tous les sorciers, quelle que soit leur origine. Je pense que Poudlard vous ramènera chez vous quand vous aurez récupéré ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici.

- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je suis venu chercher !

- Eh bien, nous allons tâcher de le trouver quand même.

Dumbledore se tut, regardant Harry avec intensité. Puis il demanda doucement :

- Mais, vous, que désirez-vous ? Voulez-vous vraiment rentrer dans votre monde ? Vous êtes en sécurité, ici.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes amis ! s'écria Harry, prenant douloureusement conscience de combien ils lui manquaient. Ils comptent sur moi.

- Alors, nous ferons notre possible pour que vous les retrouviez, sourit le vieux sorcier.

- Cela va prendre du temps ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Ils vont paniquer, si je disparais trop longtemps. Ils vont croire que Voldemort a mis la main sur moi !

- Je ne suis pas certain que le temps que vous passerez ici vous sera décompté, opposa Dumbledore. Je pense que l'aventure de notre Harry nous démontre que le château contrôle le temps aussi bien que l'espace. Si le château est capable d'expédier quelqu'un une journée dans l'avenir, il pourra toujours vous faire revenir dans le passé d'autant de jours que vous aurez passés ici. Bien, conclut-il en se levant. Je reviendrai demain ou après-demain, pour voir avec vous ce que nous allons faire. En attendant, jeune homme, prenez un peu de repos.

Pendant que James raccompagnait leur hôte, Lily s'approcha de Harry et l'enlaça.

- Tu peux compter sur nous. Nous ferons notre possible pour t'aider.

- M... merci, balbutia le jeune homme, aussi embarrassé que touché par ces marques d'affection.

La sonnerie annonçant les repas tinta doucement, et Lily entraîna Harry dans la salle-à-manger. Tout au long du repas, elle veilla à ce qu'il reprenne de tout, et fit preuve d'une sollicitude que son invité trouva quelque peu pesante. Il en était d'autant plus gêné qu'il voyait que l'autre Harry lui jetait des regards de plus en plus mauvais. L'attitude de James, qui ne le regardait jamais en face ni ne lui adressait la parole, le déstabilisait tout autant.

Il fut soulagé quand tout le monde eut terminé son dessert et espéra qu'il pourrait se retrouver seul pour faire le point. Mais Lily ne l'entendait pas ainsi :

- Eh bien, les enfants, si vous alliez jouer tous les trois ?

- Oui, Lily, répondit Harry, réprimant un soupir.

Son double fut plus direct :

- On n'est plus des gosses, et j'ai pas spécialement envie de "jouer" avec lui, lança-t-il avant de sortir brusquement.

Harry repoussa sa chaise, bien décidé à se trouver un coin tranquille, mais Rose l'attrapa par la manche.

- Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je... je n'ai pas de balai, lui répliqua Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à reprendre celui de mon fils, proposa Lily.

Harry chercha désespérément un argument pour refuser, certain que l'autre serait furieux s'il le faisait. Ce fut James qui lui sauva la mise :

- Ton Comète sera mieux, Lily. Il n'a pas besoin d'un balai de vitesse pour entraîner un batteur.

- Oui, mais..., commença-t-elle.

- C'est parfait, approuva précipitamment Harry avant de sortir de la pièce pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de formuler son opposition.

Dans le jardin, le frère de Rose n'était pas en vue et le Nimbus 2000 avait disparu. Rose et Harry firent voler Cognards et Vif, avant de se reposer devant une partie d'échecs. Harry constata qu'il avait un niveau bien inférieur à celui de la jeune fille.

- Le prend pas mal, mais même mon frère joue mieux, fit-elle remarquer en mettant son roi en mat.

- Et toi, tu es très forte, reconnut Harry sans se formaliser, car il avait l'habitude de perdre contre Ron. On en refait une ?

- Si tu veux.

Au cours de la partie, l'autre Harry entra dans le salon où ils avaient pris place. Il les observa un instant et dit, alors que son double avançait une pièce :

- C'est idiot, ce coup. Tu viens de perdre ta tour.

Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, semblait en être consciente et trépignait sur l'échiquier.

- Fiche nous la paix, Veracrasse, lui répondit Rose en prenant la tour sans coup férir.

- Ça t'amuse de faire du baby-sitting ? demanda Veracrasse à Harry.

- Ça m'amuse de jouer avec les personnes sympathiques, répliqua Harry, qui trouva ironique que ses passes d'arme avec Malefoy l'aient habitué à répondre du tac au tac aux réflexions ironiques.

- Tu ne veux pas aller casser les pieds à quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa Rose.

- Je suis chez moi ici, répondit son frère avec humeur, en s'installant sur le canapé et s'emparant d'un magazine sportif.

Rose allait répondre mais Harry lui fit signe de laisser tomber, avant d'avancer une pièce de façon aussi catastrophique que le coup précédent et de perdre son dernier cavalier.

Après l'avoir battu, Rose proposa une partie de bataille explosive où Harry put prendre sa revanche. Quand Lily vint les chercher pour le dîner, elle parût satisfaite de les trouver aussi paisibles en apparence.

- Venez manger, mes chéris, vous devez avoir faim. Tu as passé une bonne après midi, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son protégé.

Harry lui certifia que oui, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Dès que Totsy les eut servis et qu'il eût disparu à la cuisine, Lily, après avoir échangé un regard avec son mari, commença :

- Je pense que nous devrions discuter tous ensemble des conséquences de l'arrivée de Harry parmi nous.

Son fils poussa un soupir d'exaspération et Rose regarda sa mère d'un air intéressé. James avait le visage impénétrable, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou ne s'était pas senti concerné. Imperturbable, Lily continua :

- Vous avez tous compris que notre nouvel Harry a un rôle important dans la guerre qui se déroule chez lui. De ce fait, il connaît des secrets qui pourraient intéresser chez nous des personnes mal intentionnées. C'est pour cette raison que votre père et moi avons décidé de garder sa présence secrète, dans la mesure du possible. Cela implique que, tant qu'il sera ici, nous n'inviterons personne.

- Mais Neville devait venir la semaine prochaine ! protesta son fils.

- Je m'arrangerai avec Alice et Franck pour que ce soit toi qui y ailles, lui répliqua sa mère.

- Et le dîner demain avec Sirius, Remus et Peter ? s'enquit Rose.

- Annulé ! répondit brusquement son père.

Harry piqua le nez dans son assiette, se demandant si James pourrait un jour lui pardonner d'avoir semé le doute dans la confiance absolue qu'il accordait à ses meilleurs amis.

- Et pour mes 17 ans ? ne désarma pas son double. On devait inviter tous mes copains. Ne me dites pas que vous allez l'annuler aussi, si l'autre est encore là !

- Toi, on t'a fêté ton anniversaire chaque année, lui rétorqua Lily. Tu n'en mourras pas si on le passe en famille pour une fois. Et tu devrais te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant d'avoir été à ce point gâté toutes ces années. Harry n'a pas eu ta chance.

- On le saura qu'il a été malheureux ! Mais on ne va pas se priver de tout juste parce qu'il est là !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ! s'offusqua Lily. Je suis stupéfaite de t'entendre parler ainsi. J'ai vraiment dû rater ton éducation pour que tu sois aussi égocentrique.

- Bon, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse avec l'autre, puisque vous le préférez.

Le jeune homme furieux se leva brusquement et on l'entendit grimper les escaliers en courant, avant que ne claque la porte de sa chambre. Il y eut un silence embarrassé et Lily murmura :

- Je suis désolée, Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Harry ne put en supporter davantage. Il préférait encore la colère de son double à ce maternage surprotecteur. Et puis, l'autre Harry avait parfaitement raison. Lily n'avait pas à le traiter comme son fils, car il ne l'était pas. Lui aussi se leva et, sans mot dire, se réfugia dans le jardin.

Il était furieux contre lui-même. Non seulement il perturbait la vie de toute cette famille, mais il ne savait pas apprécier tout ce que Lily faisait pour lui. Les Dursley avaient peut-être raison après tout : il n'était qu'un ingrat. Arrivé à la mare qui marquait le fond du jardin, il prit une pierre à terre et la jeta le plus loin possible, faisant fuir les grenouilles. Au bout d'une dizaine de lancers, il se sentit mieux.

Il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Peu désireux de s'expliquer avec sa protectrice, il trouva refuge dans la petite cabane de jardin. Mais ce n'était pas Lily. C'était l'autre Harry qui semblait toujours hors de lui. A son tour, il ramassa des galets et les jeta avec force dans l'étang. _Mauvais jour pour les grenouilles_, pensa Harry.

- Harry ?

Cette fois, pas de doute, c'était bien Lily qui appelait un des garçons. Son fils ne sembla pas davantage désireux de lui parler que son protégé. Il recula pour se mettre à l'abri dans la remise, poussant une exclamation de surprise quand il heurta une autre personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? chuchota-t-il.

- Tais-toi, elle va nous entendre ! répliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi t'y vas pas ? Elle te cherche.

- C'est toi qu'elle cherche !

Les deux garçons se turent quand Lily arriva à proximité, reculant le plus possible dans l'ombre pour qu'elle ne les voie pas. Elle soupira et repartit vers la maison. Une fois qu'elle fut éloignée, son fils repoussa son double avec force, le faisant trébucher. Pour se rattraper, Harry tendit la main et accrocha accidentellement le Nimbus 2000 rangé contre le mur.

- Attention ! s'écrièrent-ils en plongeant tous les deux.

Ils rattrapèrent le balai avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Tu ne vas pas me casser mon balai en plus !

- C'est de ta faute, idiot !

- De toute façon, tout est de ma faute, ici. L'orphelin est parfait, lui !

- L'orphelin t'emmerde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire

- T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas rester éternellement ici. Tu pourras reprendre ta petite vie tranquille.

- Bon débarras !

Ne trouvant plus rien à se dire, les deux Harry contemplèrent le Nimbus qu'ils avaient précautionneusement reposé contre le mur. Voyant que son propriétaire regardait avec attention l'éraflure la plus récente. Harry se sentit rougir.

- Je rêve ! Tu as utilisé mon balai et tu l'as abîmé ! s'écria l'autre.

- Dis, t'as vu dans quel état il était déjà avant ? protesta Harry avec mauvaise foi. Faut pas tout me mettre sur le dos, non plus.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher, t'as compris ?

- Tu peux le garder ton Nimbus pourri. Il ne vaut pas mon Eclair de feu.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Tu crois ce que tu veux...

- Très bien. On va bien voir si tu vaux vraiment mieux que moi. Dès que mes parents sont couchés, on fait un Grand Prix.

- Un quoi ?

- Un parcours qu'on a mis au point avec Neville. Le premier arrivé a gagné.

- Et je prends quel balai ?

- T'as qu'as prendre celui de Rose, rétorqua l'autre.

Harry avait assez d'expérience en ce domaine pour savoir que c'était une bêtise qui ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Mais comment ne pas relever ce défi sans se ridiculiser ? Et puis après tout, l'autre était chez lui et devait mieux savoir quelles étaient les limites à ne pas dépasser.

- D'accord.

- Parfait. On se retrouve ici à minuit.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent et s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre respective. Une heure plus tard, James et Lily montaient se coucher. A minuit, Harry sortit de la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée et se rendit dans la remise. L'autre y était déjà, en train de désactiver le charme antivol des balais. Munis chacun du leur, les deux larrons sortirent et décollèrent pour reconnaître le parcours.

Il fallait contourner le village en passant par la forêt, puis suivre le lit d'une rivière encaissée et sinueuse, en passant sous les ponts qui supportaient les petites routes campagnardes. Pour finir, ils revenaient en survolant une route - sans se faire voir des quelques conducteurs qui l'utiliseraient à cette heure-là.

- Ça c'est pas trop dur, expliqua l'habitué des lieux. Ils ne voient pas grand chose en dehors de la portée de leurs phares. Au pire, ils te prendront pour un hibou.

Harry songea que c'était une bonne façon de recevoir les gracieuses missives de Mafalda Hopkirk, du Service des usages abusifs de la magie, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, préférant se concentrer sur les détails du circuit, pour ne pas se perdre quand la course commencerait.

Ils revinrent à leur point de départ.

- Tu vas partir trente secondes avant moi, décida l'organisateur. Cela compensera ta méconnaissance du terrain.

- J'ai pas besoin d'être favorisé, refusa Harry. J'ai parfaitement compris par où on passait. Tu veux juste avoir une bonne excuse si tu perds.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Prêt ? Un, deux, trois !!!

Les deux garçons partirent au coude à coude. Ils durent cependant se séparer en abordant le bois aux alentours de Godric's Hollow. Il leur fallait zigzaguer entre les troncs d'arbre, sans dévier de leur trajectoire, sans perdre trop de temps non plus à ralentir pour contourner les obstacles. Celui qui connaissait le mieux l'endroit prit de l'avance. Mais il fut rattrapé au-dessus de la rivière par son concurrent qui, pratiquement couché sur son balai, faisait une pointe de vitesse.

C'était très risqué car la distance entre l'eau et le tablier des ponts était réduite, mais l'esprit de compétition l'emporta et deux bolides filèrent tels des comètes, manquant parfois de se heurter quand ils passaient en même temps sous une arche.

Ils atteignirent enfin la route à survoler. La voie était plus dégagée, mais les voitures qui passaient les obligeaient à se coller aux arbres qui bordaient le ruban de bitume. Tous deux manquèrent de peu de heurter une branche et Harry faillit même s'écraser, ayant prit trop d'amplitude pour éviter une ramure mal taillée. Il dut ralentir pour éviter le sol et jura en voyant que son concurrent en avait profité pour le devancer. Il fonça pour le rattraper.

C'est à ce moment là que survint l'accident. L'autre Harry sortait d'un virage quand un camion déboucha devant lui. Il remonta en catastrophe, mais ne put éviter le chêne qui bordait la route à cet endroit. Le conducteur du véhicule freina, surpris par la masse qu'il avait aperçue de l'autre côté de son pare-brise, puis continua sa route, imaginant avoir simplement effrayé un oiseau de nuit. Il ne vit pas le retardataire qui, alerté par le bruit des freins, avait sagement pris de l'altitude.

Ce dernier se demanda ce qui avait provoqué la réaction du camionneur. Par acquit de conscience, il ralentit plus que ne le justifiait le virage qu'il abordait et vit le Nimbus 2000 à terre. Il vira et fonça vers le balai accidenté. A ce moment-là, son double, qui avait réussi à s'agripper à une branche, glissa et s'écrasa sur le sol, quatre mètres plus bas.

Harry atterrit en hâte.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai mal, lui fut-il répondu.

L'autre se redressa péniblement.

- Mon bras, grimaça-t-il.

Harry alluma sa baguette pour examiner les dégâts. Son double avait perdu ses lunettes, une bosse se formait sur son front et il tenait son poignet contre son torse.

- Tu peux bouger les doigts ? demanda-t-il.

Une tentative leur prouva que non.

- T'as mal ailleurs ?

- Me suis cogné la tête.

- T'as une belle bosse. Laisse-moi regarder... non, tu ne sembles pas avoir d'autre blessure. J'ai combien de doigts ?

- Espèce de crétin, j'ai pas mes lunettes.

- Bon, au moins tu sais qui je suis. Ton cerveau n'est pas atteint.

Il aida le blessé à se relever.

- _Accio _lunettes, lança-t-il en direction de l'arbre.

Une monture tordue en dégringola. Un _Reparo _rendit la vue à son propriétaire.

- J'ai cassé mon balai ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Harry alla vérifier. Il semblait encore utilisable.

- Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Ma mère va me tuer, geignit l'accidenté.

- Mais au moins elle réparera ton bras.

- Je vais en entendre parler tout l'été. Eh... j'ai une idée !

- Oui ? demanda Harry avec circonspection, comprenant soudainement pourquoi Hermione avait l'air inquiet quand il prononçait ces paroles.

- Si j'allais me faire soigner à Ste Mangouste ? Comme ça j'aurai plus rien demain. Ni vu, ni connu.

- Sainte Mangouste ? Et on y va comment ?

- En balai, bien sûr. Londres n'est qu'à deux heures à vol de chouette.

- T'es dingue.

- T'es pas obligé de venir avec moi.

- Tu ne vas pas tenir le coup avec ton bras en compote.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Tu pourras prendre ma place, comme ça.

- T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets !

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, je te dis.

L'autre Harry ouvrit deux boutons à sa robe de sorcier et glissa son bras blessé dans l'échancrure pour le maintenir. Puis il se dirigea vers son balai qui, à son injonction, vint se lover dans sa main gauche. Il l'enfourcha et décolla. Harry le suivit précipitamment. Le vol se passa sans encombre. Ils avaient pris de la hauteur pour ne pas se faire repérer ni craindre les arbres. Celui qui était en tête semblait connaître le chemin.

Après avoir volé dans une direction, que Harry espéra non choisie au hasard, ils tombèrent sur une autoroute qu'ils suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent en vue de la capitale anglaise. Seul le passage au-dessus d'un aéroport fut délicat puis, après une ou deux boucles incertaines au dessus de l'agglomération, les deux balais se posèrent devant l'hôpital. Les sorciers se hâtèrent d'y pénétrer, soucieux de ne pas se faire repérer par les Moldus.

L'accidenté fut rapidement pris en charge. Un quart d'heure après son arrivée, il ressortait du cabinet du guérisseur, faisant jouer ses doigts et son poignet fraîchement réparés.

- On peut rentrer, annonça-t-il.

Harry, effondré sur le banc de la salle d'attente, lui jeta un regard peu amène. Il était trois heures du matin, il était épuisé et l'idée de repartir pour deux heures de vol ne l'enchantait guère.

- Courage, chiffe molle ! l'exhorta le miraculé.

- Ils t'ont fait prendre une potion regénérante ou quoi ?

- Oui. Tu veux en demander pour toi aussi ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Allez viens, on va prendre la cheminée à l'accueil.

- On peut ?

- Si on achète de la poudre de Cheminette, oui.

- T'as de l'argent sur toi ?

- Il doit me rester quelques Mornilles au fond de ma poche. Allez, je suis bon prince, je t'offre le voyage.

Harry préféra ne pas commenter.

L'hôtesse à l'accueil délivrait effectivement des petits sachets de poudre verte. Les deux Harry s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée, heureux de rentrer chez eux.

James et Lily étaient dans le salon quand ils déboulèrent de l'âtre.

oo§O§oo

- Merlin merci, vous voilà ! s'écria Lily.

Elle sauta sur le Harry le plus proche et l'étreignit. James examina les deux jeunes gens comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient intacts. Lily lâcha celui qu'elle tenait pour s'emparer de l'autre.

- Peut-on savoir d'où vous venez avec vos balais ? s'enquit James d'un ton froid.

- On est allés faire un tour, tenta son fils.

- A deux heures du matin ? s'étonna Lily d'une voix sévère.

- On n'arrivait pas à dormir ! lui répondit-il.

- Il y a d'autres occupations, plus compatibles avec cet horaire, remarqua James.

- Sans compter que nous t'avons formellement interdit de voler de nuit, compléta Lily en foudroyant son fils du regard. Tu es encore mineur.

- Plus pour longtemps, protesta l'objet de son courroux.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on te laissera faire des âneries sous prétexte que tu as dix-sept ans ? demanda Lily, arrachant une grimace consternée à son fils et incitant Harry à ne pas se prévaloir de sa récente majorité.

- A quelle heure êtes-vous partis ? les interrogea James refusant d'entrer dans le débat. Et où êtes-vous allés pour en revenir en cheminée ?

Il fronça les sourcils et prit le bras de son fils, dont la manche était déchirée. Il le dévisagea et ne put manquer l'ecchymose qui n'avait pas complètement disparu de son front.

- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes battus, s'inquiéta Lily.

- Non ! assurèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Qui t'a soigné ton front et ton bras ? s'enquit James.

- Je suis allé à Ste Mangouste, admit son fils. Mais j'avais presque rien, je t'assure !

- Vous ne vous y êtes pas rendus en balai, quand même ! s'écria Lily.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête ? demanda-t-elle furieuse.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, intervint leur invité. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

L'autre le dévisagea avec surprise, mais comme ses parents avaient les yeux tournés vers Harry, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

- Mais enfin... dit Lily avec moins de véhémence.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai l'habitude de faire comme ça, expliqua Harry.

- Oui, je comprends, mais ici tu peux demander de l'aide. Tu n'es pas obligé de te débrouiller tout seul. Bon, je suppose que pour cette fois...

- Ah non ! la coupa James.

- Quoi ?

- Je dis non. Tu étais prête à punir ton fils, et là tu t'apprêtes à laisser passer. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous deux, vos baguettes !

Pendant que les deux garçons les lui tendaient, penauds, James précisa :

- Vous en serez privés huit jours. Et vous rangerez et repeindrez la remise à la main.

- Oh non, protestèrent en même temps les deux contrevenants.

- Oh si. Dans vos chambres tout de suite !

Tête basse, les deux garçons quittèrent le salon.

- Désolé, chuchota Harry dans l'escalier.

- Non, c'était bien essayé. Et puis cela a partiellement marché. Si Maman avait décidé de la punition, ça aurait été pire.

- Pire que ça ?

- Oui, t'as remarqué que Papa ne nous a pas interdits de balai.

- Il a dû oublier.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait !

Le fils de la maison fit un clin d'œil à son double avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. L'autre entra dans la sienne un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_(A suivre…)_

oooo§oOo§oooo

A mardi prochain !


	6. L'âme de Tom Jedusor

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). De même, les théories que l'ont peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (La Pensine (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses. 

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : L'âme de Tom Jedusor **

Harry se réveilla à dix heures le lendemain matin. Quand il descendit déjeuner, il vit que son double l'avait devancé, et qu'il buvait son thé d'un air boudeur, sous le regard goguenard de sa sœur. Il s'installa, se versa une tasse et, machinalement, porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette. Evidemment, elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Oui, c'est froid, grogna l'autre.

- Pourquoi on vous a pris votre baguette ? demanda Rose.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te regardait pas, Strangulot, la rembarra son frère.

- On a été faire un tour en balai cette nuit et on s'est fait prendre, l'informa plus gentiment Harry. Au fait, je te demande pardon, je t'ai emprunté le tien sans te le demander. Mais je l'ai pas abîmé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- J'espère bien ! commenta Rose, d'un ton qui aurait pu être plus féroce. Bon, je vous laisse vous régaler avec votre thé glacé et vos œufs en gelée.

- Va voir ailleurs si on y est, Goule poilue ! la gratifia son frère.

- T'as raison ! Voir un Veracrasse manger, c'est pas ma tasse de thé, répondit-elle tout en s'éclipsant.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu la supportes, marmonna le Veracrasse à l'attention de son double.

- Elle est gentille, répondit ce dernier.

Il souleva la cloche qui protégeait son assiette d'œufs brouillés. En contemplant la masse visqueuse, il ajouta :

- Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Il eut soudain une idée et bondit de sa chaise pour rattraper la jeune fille dans le vestibule.

- S'il te plaît, Rose, tu veux bien me réchauffer mon déjeuner ? J'astiquerai ton balai, jusqu'à ce qu'il brille comme un Gallion neuf.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle, après avoir feint de considérer la question pendant quelques secondes.

Elle revint dans la salle à manger et donna deux coups de baguette en direction de la tasse et de l'assiette de Harry.

- Et moi ? demanda l'autre.

- Toi, t'as pas dit le mot magique, lui rétorqua sa sœur tout en s'échappant.

- Mais quelle sale peste ! s'exclama son frère.

- Moi je la trouve vraiment a-do-ra-ble, insista lourdement Harry avant de commencer son repas. Mhmm, délicieux ces œufs tiédis à point.

Son double semblait envisager une annexion en force de l'assiette fumante, quand James entra dans la pièce.

- Eh bien, jeunes gens, comment appréciez vous votre petit déjeuner ! s'enquit-il jovial.

Il considéra leurs assiettes respectives et remarqua :

- Y'en a un qui me semble plus doué que l'autre.

- Il a triché ! protesta l'autre Harry.

- Être gentil avec les petites sœurs n'est pas interdit par le règlement, lui opposa son père pince-sans-rire. J'espère que vous êtes en forme, ce matin, termina-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais, maugréa son fils en avalant avec une grimace une gorgée de thé froid.

- Je suis juste venu vous dire que le matériel dont vous aurez besoin pour nettoyer et repeindre la remise est à votre disposition dans le jardin.

Quittant son masque sévère, James ferma la porte de la salle à manger et prit place devant les deux garçons.

- Ça t'est arrivé où ? demanda-t-il à son rejeton sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Hein ? louvoya ce dernier.

- Tu es tombé où ? Dans la forêt ? Au dessus de la rivière ? Sur la route ?

- Mais comment tu connais ?

- Ce n'est pas à un vieux gobelin qu'on apprend à compter les Mornilles. Tu crois que je vous laisse faire n'importe quoi, avec Neville ?

Harry songea que, vues les précautions prises par James pour que Lily ne les entendent pas, elle qualifierait le fameux Grand Prix de _n'importe quoi_.

- Euh, au dessus de la route, reconnut leur fils. Je volais un peu bas et il y a eu un camion en face.

- Il t'a vu ? s'inquiéta James.

- Je ne crois pas. Il ne s'est même pas arrêté.

- Et qui était en train de gagner ?

- Moi, bien sûr ! prétendit son fils.

- Hé, j'aurais pu te rattraper avant l'arrivée, protesta Harry.

- De toute façon, le premier qui tombe de son balai est déclaré forfait, lui indiqua James. Et quel était l'enjeu ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et réalisèrent qu'ils n'en avaient pas défini.

- Il voulait juste me montrer qu'il volait mieux que moi, mais c'est raté, finit par dire Harry, qui avait envie de profiter de sa victoire nouvellement proclamée.

- Ouais, ouais, fit le mauvais perdant. Au fait, que faisiez-vous debout à trois heures du matin, Maman et toi ? demanda-t-il à son père.

- Suite à notre petite... hum, discussion au cours du dîner, ta mère a mal dormi. Elle s'est levée à deux heures et est passée dans ta chambre, sans doute pour te border ou un truc de ce goût-là. Elle a parfois du mal à admettre que tu as un peu grandi, tu sais. Faut dire que tu ne l'aides pas toujours, hein. Enfin, bref, elle a vu que tu n'étais pas là. Elle a fouillé toute la maison, s'est rendu compte que son fils-qui-n'est-pas-son-fils avait, lui aussi, disparu. Elle est venue me réveiller. Je suis allé vérifier si les balais étaient dans la remise et, comme ils s'étaient volatilisés, j'en ai conclu que vous étiez allé faire une petite balade. Autant vous dire que j'ai eu du mal à empêcher Lily d'appeler Dumbledore ou le Ministère. Après vous avoir attendu un moment, j'allais partir à votre recherche, mais vous êtes arrivés. Sérieusement, Harry, tu aurais dû rentrer après t'être blessé. C'était dangereux de faire ce trajet de nuit et illégal de survoler Londres.

- Pardon Papa, s'excusa son fils, qui semblait avoir admis être allé un peu loin.

- C'est à ta mère qu'il faut demander pardon, lui répliqua James. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Harry-fils-d'un-autre-James.

- Oui, je suis désolé, fit Harry avec contrition.

- Bon, au boulot, Messieurs. Je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous, moi.

Et il sortit, souriant aux deux garçons avec une égale chaleur.

oo§O§oo

Il était presque midi quand ils eurent fini de vider la remise, en vue de la repeindre. Ils avaient travaillé pendant une heure et demie dans un silence, pas vraiment amical, mais pas hostile non plus. Il ne leur restait qu'un petit quart d'heure avant le déjeuner et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour la matinée. Le fils de la maison alla au salon pour passer un coup de cheminée à Neville - car ils avaient convenu de s'appeler ce jour-là. Harry se décida à aller voir Lily. Il avait des excuses à lui présenter, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et entra à son invite.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Harry se demanda comment elle avait fait pour l'identifier d'un coup d'œil. Avait-elle reconnu la robe qu'elle lui avait attribuée ?

- Je vous demande pardon pour cette nuit, commença-t-il humblement

- Mais enfin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Que cherchiez-vous à prouver ? De mon fils, cela ne m'étonne pas, mais toi !

- Mais justement ! Moi et votre fils sommes la même personne !

- Avec tout ce que tu as vécu...

- Mais qu'avez-vous retenu de ce que j'ai raconté, grogna Harry, étonné de se sentir aussi furieux. N'avez-vous pas compris que j'ai tué Sirius par bêtise ? Que je mets régulièrement mes amis en danger ? Et que si je m'en sors, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai de la chance ? Le vôtre est bien plus raisonnable que moi, vous ne le comprenez pas ?

Incapable de soutenir son regard surpris, il fit volte-face et ressortit dans le couloir. Là, les oreilles bourdonnantes, il hésita. Il n'avait pas de chambre pour se tenir à l'écart, puisqu'il logeait dans le bureau de Lily. Cette dernière profita de son hésitation pour le rattraper. Elle le saisit fermement par le bras :

- Harry, Harry, pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. J'ai compris maintenant.

Trop occupé à tenter de gérer ses sentiments tumultueux, il se laissa entraîner dans le bureau sans résister. Gentiment, elle le poussa vers le sofa sur lequel il dormait et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-elle doucement. Je sais que tu as raison, James me l'a fait remarquer hier soir. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. D'un côté je voudrais te donner tout ce que tu n'as pas eu pendant ton enfance. D'un autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de te considérer comme un héros. Je sais que je n'agis pas comme il faut, je suis désolée. Ta mère aurait sans doute fait mieux...

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler. Ne pas hurler de colère. Ne pas sangloter comme un gosse. Ne pas tout casser comme autrefois dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il sentit qu'elle se levait et espéra qu'elle allait le laisser tranquille. Mais elle revint rapidement vers lui.

- Tiens.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle lui tendait un gobelet. Il le regarda avec suspicion. Un coup d'œil vers elle lui apprit qu'elle en avait un autre pour son propre usage, qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées. Il en prit une lampée, à titre expérimental. C'était assez bon, sucré mais pas trop, et cela lui réchauffa la gorge quand il avala, un peu comme une Bièraubeurre. Lentement, il but le breuvage jusqu'à la dernière goutte et se sentait bien mieux quand Lily le délesta de son verre désormais vide.

Elle se rassit auprès de lui.

- Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué. Vous ne m'avez pas rejeté quand vous avez compris que je n'étais pas votre fils. Vous essayez de m'aider alors que mon Voldemort ne vous menace même pas.

- Mais je t'étouffe avec ma sollicitude, soupira-t-elle. Je prétends vouloir te traiter comme mon Harry, mais c'est impossible. Non pas parce que je ne te sois pas attachée, précisa-t-elle, mais parce qu'on ne peut pas improviser, en quelques jours, quinze ans d'intimité. Je nous mens à tous les deux en prétendant le faire.

Harry commençait à se sentir gêné. Cette auto-flagellation le mettait mal à l'aise. Lily dut le sentir.

- Mais je n'ai pas à t'ennuyer avec mes interrogations d'adulte, reconnut-elle. Je vais juste essayer d'être plus juste avec vous deux, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Bien, va vite te laver les mains, on va passer à table. Comment as-tu fait pour te salir autant ?

- La remise, lui rappela-t-il.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu sais où je peux trouver mon fils ?

- Il avait l'intention d'appeler Neville de la cheminée du salon.

- Merci, à tout à l'heure.

oo§O§oo

Quand Lily et son fils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger, un peu en retard, ils semblaient avoir fait la paix. L'ambiance fut moins lourde qu'aux repas précédents. Tout le monde fit un effort pour participer à la conversation qui déboucha finalement sur une comparaison entre les blagues et inventions des jumeaux Weasley d'un monde à l'autre. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que les feux Fuseboum n'existaient pas ici. Mais il se rappela que ses amis les avaient conçus pour désorganiser Poudlard sous la férule d'Ombrage, et que dans un monde où elle n'avait pas été directrice, ces divertissements n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être. Tout le monde fut amusé de constater que, dans les deux cas, c'était les jumeaux qui avaient récupéré la carte du Maraudeur chez Rusard, et l'avait montrée à leur Harry respectif, sans savoir que c'était le père de ce dernier qui l'avait conçue.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux garçons repartirent à leurs travaux de ravalement. Ils se chamaillèrent sur la meilleure méthode à adopter pour peindre les murs, chassèrent de concert le chien de Rose qui était venu se fourrer dans leurs jambes, et discutèrent pour déterminer qui peindrait l'extérieur et qui passerait à la chaux les murs intérieurs. Harry finit par laisser l'autre choisir, pensant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se disputer pour des broutilles. Ensuite ils firent la course pour savoir qui finirait en premier. Après le dîner, Harry ressortit pour tenir sa promesse envers Rose et il briqua le Nimbus de la jeune fille avec soin, sous l'œil intéressé de Titus le chien.

Quand il revint au salon, il fut convié à jouer au tarot. Dans un premier temps, il ne fut pas très enthousiaste, croyant qu'on allait lui tirer les cartes, mais il s'avéra que les Potter jouaient à une version moldue de ce jeu, dont les règles étaient assez simples pour que Harry puisse les assimiler sans se ridiculiser autant qu'aux échecs.

oo§O§oo

Le lendemain matin, les deux Harry terminèrent la corvée qui leur avait été assignée en remettant dans la remise tout le bric-à-brac qui s'y trouvait. Ils étaient supposés en profiter pour faire un peu de rangement, mais le fils de la maison parvint à convaincre son complice que personne ne viendrait vérifier la qualité de leur travail. Il leur resta donc une heure avant le repas de midi pour se mesurer à la poursuite du Vif. Rose vint ajouter un peu de piment au jeu en les bombardant avec son Cognard, sous les aboiements frénétiques de Titus qui semblait trouver tout cela très drôle.

Quand toute la famille fut réunie pour le déjeuner, Lily prévint son invité que Dumbledore viendrait en début d'après-midi pour leur parler. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva une fois de plus dans le salon avec le directeur, James et Lily.

- J'ai mené ma petite enquête, commença le vieux sorcier. Je pense que nos deux mondes ont divergé aux alentours du 31 octobre 1981. Dans cet autre monde, Voldemort a su où se cachait la famille Potter et a tué les parents de Harry, avant de mourir lui-même, frappé par son propre sort de mort qui a ricoché. Vous savez sans doute mieux que nous, Lily, comment cela a été possible.

- Oui. Je m'étais préparée à utiliser un sort de magie ancienne, le _Legato protecto_. Il m'aurait permis de protéger mon fils de tous les sorts qu'on aurait pu lui lancer.

- Et cela vous aurait tuée, murmura Harry.

- J'aurais préféré cela à voir mourir mon fils par ma faute, lui expliqua doucement Lily. Mais quand je vois la vie que tu as eue, je réalise que c'était très égoïste comme décision. Je ne t'ai pas réellement protégé.

Harry, la regarda, troublé, n'ayant jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

- Pour en revenir à Voldemort, reprit Dumbledore, il a erré comme une âme en peine durant quatorze années, avant de réussir à régénérer un corps et à l'habiter. Ici, au contraire, continua le vieil homme, Voldemort a été envoyé à une mauvaise adresse par Severus Rogue qui était notre espion auprès de lui. Nous avons donc réussi à l'arrêter.

- Et maintenant ce monstre est mort, conclut James. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé les Horcruxes comme là-bas. Il n'en a pas fait chez nous ?

- Oh si, j'en mettrai ma main au feu, affirma Dumbledore. Ce que nous a raconté ce jeune homme ne fait que confirmer des soupçons que j'ai eus autrefois. Je savais que Tom Jedusor avait créé un ou deux Horcruxes. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il y en avait fait autant.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait revenir ? s'inquiéta James.

- Mais non, répondit Lily. Les Horcruxes ne servent qu'à retenir l'âme qui s'échappe du corps quand survient la mort et à l'empêcher de se rendre où vont les âmes des trépassés. Or chez nous, Voldemort n'avait plus d'âme quand il a poussé son dernier soupir.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry alors que James poussait un long sifflement, indiquant qu'il avait compris.

- Le Baiser, lui répondit Lily.

- Quel baiser ? demanda Harry, se demandant qui avait pu être assez fou pour embrasser Voldemort.

- Nous avons réussi à arrêter Voldemort et il a été condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur, précisa-elle.

Harry comprit à son tour :

- Il n'a plus d'âme ici ? Elle a été dévorée ? Il ne pourra jamais revenir ?

- Exactement ! confirma Dumbledore. Quand il est réellement mort, quelques jours après que la sentence ait été exécutée, aucune âme n'est restée en arrière. Nous l'avons réellement annihilé.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort tout de suite ? demanda Harry.

- Le Baiser est une pratique parfaitement barbare, répondit Lily avec une moue de dégoût. Quand les gens sont vidés de leur âme ils sont toujours vivants, mais ce sont des coquilles vides. Ils sont donc incapables de boire ou manger. Ils meurent de faim et de soif.

Harry, quant à lui, ne trouvait pas que ce soit une punition trop sévère pour Voldemort.

- Mais alors, déduisit-il, je n'ai plus besoin de trouver les Horcruxes ou de les détruire. Il suffit de condamner mon Voldemort au Baiser et on n'en parle plus.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps.

- Vous ne devez prendre aucun risque, tempéra Dumbledore. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le choix et serez contraint de le tuer. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le capturer vivant. Et beaucoup de chance aussi, je m'en rends compte à présent. D'ailleurs, même ici, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces objets dans la nature, maintenant que nous savons qu'un Voldemort est encore vivant ailleurs et que le passage est possible d'un monde à l'autre. Il va nous falloir récupérer les nôtres et les détruire.

- Mais comment y parvenir ? demanda Lily. Cela a l'air très difficile. Même votre double y a presque laissé la vie.

- Le Baiser me paraît un bon point de départ pour les recherches, répondit le vieux sorcier. Il faut trouver comment utiliser les Détraqueurs pour dévorer ces fragments d'âme. Un rituel sera sans doute nécessaire et j'espère que nous trouverons une solution sans danger pour celui qui s'y emploiera. Grâce aux indications que ce jeune homme m'a données, je pourrai sans doute retrouver rapidement les supports utilisés. Lily, je compte sur vous pour étudier le mécanisme de ces horreurs et trouver la façon la moins dangereuse de les désactiver.

- Je vais voir si la magie ancienne peut nous aider, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, je suis certaine qu'il faut avoir des connaissances en magie noire pour déterminer précisément la nature des Horcruxes. Si nous pouvions mettre une autre personne dans la confidence, je pense que nous obtiendrions des résultats plus rapidement.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas encore travailler avec lui, s'exclama James.

- Je suis très satisfaite de notre précédente collaboration, répliqua Lily. Et si j'ai autant de moyens pour mes recherches aujourd'hui, c'est grâce aux découvertes que nous avons faites ensemble.

- J'aurais pu te fournir des fonds.

- Oui, mais moi, je préfère les devoir à mon mérite qu'à mon mari, déclara Lily avec force.

- Hum, hum ! fit Dumbledore, interrompant ce qui semblait être une scène de ménage assez rodée. J'allais effectivement proposer de contacter Severus.

- Severus ? demanda Harry avec répulsion. Severus Rogue ? Mais je vous ai dit qu'il a tué mon Dumbledore !

- Ce n'est pas le même, lui rappela Lily.

- Tu sais, Harry, ajouta le vieil homme, je me demande si les choses sont aussi simples que tu le penses.

- Il était à deux mètres de moi. J'ai VU son Avada frapper Dumbledore ! Que vous faut-il de plus comme preuve ?

- Je pense que ton directeur a demandé à Severus de le tuer, expliqua Dumbledore

La stupéfaction laissa Harry sans voix.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il l'avait supplié, reprit le vieux sorcier. Or je ne pense pas que je supplierais quiconque de m'épargner, si je vois l'heure de partir arriver. Si un homme qui a ma confiance se retourne contre moi, j'aurais plutôt l'idée de lui demander POURQUOI, il fait cela. L'homme qui a été tué sur cette tour se savait condamné. Si Severus Rogue ne l'avait pas tué, Amycus ou Alecto l'auraient fait. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort Harry et, si j'ai demandé une chose à Severus ce soir-là, ce n'était sûrement pas de m'épargner.

- Quoi alors ?

- Beaucoup de choses sont envisageables : de ne pas laisser le jeune Malefoy devenir un assassin, de se sauver lui-même en prouvant sa loyauté à Voldemort ou de t'aider à le défaire par la suite. Sans doute les trois en même temps.

- Il n'empêche que Rogue a tué Dumbledore pour sauver sa peau.

- Il a obéi, Harry. Ton Dumbledore le lui a demandé. Il l'a supplié de le faire.

- Je ne crois pas à cette version.

- Il y a cette main noircie, aussi, continua le directeur. Si un sorcier qui en sait autant que moi ne peut guérir une blessure, il y a des chances qu'elle soit mortelle. Il devait être condamné. A mon avis, il n'avait plus que quelques mois à vivre et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est empressé de te transmettre tout ce qu'il savait sur Tom. Utiliser sa mort pour sauver Severus et le jeune Malefoy est une excellente idée que j'aurais aimé avoir eue moi-même, dans ces circonstances. Un acte que j'aurais été heureux de faire, surtout pour aider un certain jeune homme de seize ans à porter un si lourd fardeau.

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Harry atterré. Et puis, cela ne tient pas debout. Hagrid nous a dit qu'il avait entendu Dumbledore et Rogue se disputer, se rappela-t-il soudain. Rogue refusait de faire ce que Dumbledore lui demandait. Rogue avait lâché Dumbledore depuis longtemps !

- Sur quoi portait exactement cette dispute ?

- Hagrid ne l'a pas compris, mais...

- Il est donc possible que ton directeur avait déjà envisagé ce qui allait se passer. Tout comme la supplication, Harry, tu ne sais pas ce qui était demandé et refusé.

- Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore avait prévu de se faire tuer par Rogue plusieurs mois auparavant ? demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

Harry se tourna vers Lily et James, comme pour les prendre à témoin de l'aberration proférée par le vieux sorcier. Si James paraissait loin d'être convaincu par l'argumentation du directeur, sa femme semblait troublée.

- Je n'arrive pas imaginer Severus Rogue tuer une personne l'ayant à ce point aidé, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer Pettigrow vous trahissant, contra Harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Lily tressaillit et ce fut James qui répondit :

- ICI, il n'a pas trahi !

- Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas eu l'occasion, répondit Harry.

- Cela ne changerait rien, répliqua Lily. Nos amis et ceux de tes parents sont des personnes distinctes, qui n'ont pas à assumer ce que leur double a fait ou non.

- Mais...

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, continua-t-elle. Et je pense que tu as tort quand tu prétends que toi et mon fils êtes la même personne. Tu es toi, et mon Harry est quelqu'un d'autre. Comme des jumeaux, vous avez le même patrimoine génétique, mais vous êtes tous les deux libres de faire vos choix. Même si vous aviez eu la même vie, vous n'auriez pas forcément agi pareil. Mon fils n'est pas toi et tu n'es pas mon fils.

Même si ce n'était pas l'intention de Lily, Harry ressentit cette dernière phrase comme un rejet et blêmit.

- Harry, précisa précipitamment Lily se rendant compte de l'impact de ses propos, je te considère comme appartenant à ma famille, tu le sais. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas élevé, mais tu es de mon sang et de celui de James.

Harry ne put soutenir la douceur qui était maintenant dans les yeux de la mère de son double et il détourna le regard vers James. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans un débat intérieur.

- Nos amis et ceux de tes parents se ressemblent mais ne prennent pas forcément les mêmes décisions, reprit Lily. Le Severus que nous voulons te faire rencontrer nous a sauvé la vie.

James soupira et Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur son appui. Lily avait réussi à lier la cause de Rogue à celle des Maraudeurs, et James ne soutiendrait pas un raisonnement qui faisait de l'un de ses amis un traître.

- Si notre confiance en Severus ne te suffit pas, intervint Dumbledore, dis-toi qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à voir revenir Voldemort. Il a une vie dont il est très satisfait, tu sais.

Harry émotionnellement vidé par cette discussion, haussa les épaules, et fit signe qu'il s'en remettait à eux. Lily alla immédiatement envoyer un hibou et Dumbledore prit congé, considérant que la présence de Rogue était indispensable pour continuer la discussion.

Il ne resta dans la pièce que James et Harry, aussi sombres et mécontents l'un que l'autre. Ils ne parlèrent cependant pas car, même s'ils s'accordaient à propos de Rogue, leur différend au sujet des Maraudeurs était trop présent et trop brûlant pour être abordé.

Harry finit par sortir dans le jardin, espérant rencontrer l'autre Harry ou sa sœur, et oublier avec eux toutes ces pensées désagréables.

- Une chocogrenouille ?

Harry regarda autour de lui sans voir personne. Réalisant que la voix venait d'en haut, il leva les yeux et découvrit son double dans le chêne qu'il avait lui-même envoyé ombrager le perron, quelques jours auparavant.

- C'est pas de refus, accepta-t-il.

Trois paquets tombèrent du ciel.

- Quelle générosité ! remarqua Harry.

- Tu sembles avoir vu un Détraqueur, se justifia l'autre.

_Un Détraqueur ?_ Il se demanda quel était son pire souvenir, maintenant. Intuitivement, il comprit que même s'il regagnait son monde, il aurait au fond du cœur l'impression que ses parents vivaient quelque part et... qu'ils l'aimaient. Ce ne serait vraisemblablement plus leur mort qu'il revivrait.

- Tu dois retourner auprès de mes parents ou tu es libre de ton temps ? demanda l'autre Harry faisant irruption dans ses pensées.

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit avant demain.

- Tu connais le Monopoly moldu ?

- Non.

- Je vais te montrer alors, dit son double en descendant de son perchoir.

Il alla chercher le jeu dans sa chambre et les deux garçons s'installèrent dehors, à l'ombre de la véranda. Pendant que Harry intégrait les règles du jeu, ravi de se changer les idées, Rose et Titus les rejoignirent. Son frère grogna quand elle s'empara d'un pion, mais Harry la soutint et ils jouèrent tous les trois jusqu'au dîner.

_(A suivre…)_

oooo§oOo§oooo

Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié d'expliciter un élément dans le chapitre précédent. Pour ceux à qui mes allusions auraient échappées, je précise que Harry a déjà expérimenté la maitrise du temps que Poudlard peut avoir. En effet, il est parti après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, fin juillet et a atterri dans l'autre monde au début des vacances, soit le premier juillet. Pour cette raison, notre Harry a déjà fêté son anniversaire, contrairement à l'autre.

D'autre part, je précise que la plupart des extrapolations que je fais sur le tome 7 ne sont pas de moi. J'en ai adoptées certaines après la lecture des discussions concernant les théories sur le forum de La Pensine (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41). Seule l'idée de la conséquence du Baiser des Détraqueurs est une invention que je peux m'attribuer.

On se retrouve mardi prochain en fin de soirée.


	7. Severus Rogue, Langue de plomb

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII : Severus Rogue, Langue-de-plomb**

Severus Rogue les attendait chez lui à dix heures le lendemain. James ne vint pas. Harry ne put déterminer si c'était son agenda chargé qui l'en avait empêché ou s'il n'avait pas supporté l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que l'odieux personnage.

Ce Rogue-là ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Harry connaissait, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas haineux à son égard. Pas amical non plus, il fallait l'admettre, mais il n'y avait pas cette tension constante à laquelle son professeur de potions l'avait habitué. Harry se demanda si d'avoir sauvé la vie de James, et avoir ainsi épongé la dette qu'il avait eu à son égard, avait éteint une partie de la haine qu'il lui portait.

Lily ne lui ayant pas exposé par écrit les raisons de sa visite, la première demi-heure fut consacrée aux explications. Dumbledore résuma le plus succinctement possible tout ce que Harry leur avait révélé les jours précédents. Le regard que Rogue posa sur le jeune homme, durant le récit du directeur, était surtout spéculatif. Aucune sympathie ni compassion, mais au moins Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'on allait le rendre responsable de tous les malheurs de son monde. Quand Dumbledore conclut son récit, Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas précisé qui avait tué son double. Il n'osa pas préciser ce point.

Rogue réfléchit un long moment une fois le silence revenu et finit par demander :

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

- Nous avons besoin de vos connaissances en magie noire pour indiquer à ce jeune homme une manière de détruire les Horcruxes.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'en prie, intervint Lily. Des milliers de personnes sont en train de vivre dans la terreur que nous avons connue. Nous n'avons pas le droit de leur refuser notre aide.

- Qui nous garantit qu'il retournera là d'où il vient ? opposa le Langue de Plomb.

- C'est Poudlard qui nous l'a envoyé, répondit Dumbledore. C'est donc à moi de me préoccuper de cela. Nous avons besoin de votre savoir.

Harry bouillait de colère. Comment avait-il pu un instant le trouver moins mauvais que l'autre ? Cette indifférence et sa façon d'ignorer la présence de Harry en parlant de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, ulcéraient le jeune homme. C'est avec difficulté qu'il s'était fait violence pour venir lui demander de l'aide. Se voir ainsi repoussé était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter :

- Vous allez nous aider. Vous me le devez ! C'est à cause de vous que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai cette fichue cicatrice !

Rogue, impassible, posa un instant les yeux sur le front que lui désignait Harry, avant de tourner les yeux vers Lily, comme pour démontrer que ses prétendues victimes étaient bien vivantes.

- Harry, intervint Lily d'une voix fatiguée, nous en avons déjà discuté hier...

- N'avez-vous pas vécu dans la peur durant des mois ? s'agaça Harry. Votre vie et celle de votre fils n'ont-elles pas été en danger ? N'avez vous pas dû prendre un Gardien du secret ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce misérable a rapporté les termes de la prophétie à son maître ! Là, c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, non ?

Lily regarda Rogue d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier ne manifesta aucune émotion. Dumbledore dit doucement :

- C'est lui également qui a envoyé notre Voldemort sur une fausse piste et nous a permis de l'arrêter. Il a risqué sa vie pour réparer sa faute. Il ne doit rien à personne. Il nous aidera parce qu'il le veut bien, par amitié pour nous.

- Je vous en prie, Professeur, vous savez parfaitement que je n'ai pas ce genre de sentimentalité, opposa Rogue.

- Mais vous nous aiderez, affirma Dumbledore, sur le ton du simple constat.

- Oui, mais pas pour les beaux yeux de ce jeune prétentieux. Juste pour le plaisir de détruire les derniers lambeaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au fait, avez-vous une idée de l'identité du mystérieux R.A.B. ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Je pense avoir deviné qui c'est, admit le directeur.

- Et vous, jeune Potter ? demanda Rogue à Harry sur un ton qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs de classe.

Lily dut sentir la tension créée par ces mots car elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé, assis à côté d'elle, comme pour indiquer que personne ne le prendrait à parti sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Le Langue de Plomb eut un sourire un peu moqueur qui mit le feu aux joues de Harry, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas signifier à Lily qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul.

- Regulus Arcturus Black, révéla Albus Dumbledore pour ne pas faire durer l'inconfortable silence.

- Regulus Black ? s'étonna Harry. Le frère de Sirius ?

- Doux Merlin, souffla Lily.

- C'est Bellatrix Black-Lestrange qui a été chargée de... lui signifier le déplaisir du Maître, se rappela Rogue. Il a toujours eu une prédilection pour les assassinats familiaux, remarqua-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a été châtiée, alors même qu'elle avait éliminé ce cher Regulus. Nous nous étions demandé pourquoi, à l'époque. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû retrouver l'objet.

- Peut-être que Sirius aura une idée de l'endroit où son frère a pu le cacher, avança Lily. Oh le pauvre, il va être bouleversé quand il va savoir...

- Il me paraît préférable de garder pour nous toute cette histoire, opposa Rogue, d'un ton qui indiquait qu'il était parfaitement indifférent aux états d'âmes de l'aîné des Black. Je me passerai volontiers de concurrents dans cette passionnante chasse au trésor.

- Il faut évidemment éviter que d'anciens Mangemorts non repentis s'emparent de cette histoire, opina Dumbledore. Mais si Sirius Black est le seul à pouvoir nous indiquer où est l'objet…

- Je pense savoir où est le médaillon, intervint Harry. Enfin, où il est dans mon monde.

Quand il avait réalisé qui était RAB, il avait pensé à Sirius et se l'était remémoré dans la maison de square Grimmaurd. Ayant en même temps en tête le médaillon, tel qu'il l'avait découvert dans la Pensine de son directeur, il avait enfin fait le rapprochement et avait revu l'objet, là où il l'avait eu sous les yeux la toute première fois.

Les trois adultes attendaient qu'il dise ce qu'il savait et il continua :

- Quand nous avons fait le ménage dans la maison des Black, nous l'avons retrouvé, sans savoir ce que c'était. Je me rappelle juste que nous n'avons pas réussi à l'ouvrir.

- Il doit toujours y être, en conclut Lily.

- Sauf si Sirius a mis la main dessus et s'en est débarrassé, fit remarquer Harry.

- Sirius n'a jamais remis les pieds dans cette maison, lui apprit Lily. Il a essayé de la vendre, mais personne n'a voulu l'acheter. Elle est donc dans l'état où tu l'as connue et le médaillon doit toujours y être.

- Il nous reste encore à retrouver la bague des Gaunt, dans les ruines de la maison de sa mère, compta Harry, le journal de Tom, en possession de Lucius Malefoy, la coupe de Poufsouffle, Nagini...

- Voldemort n'a jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, indiqua Rogue.

- Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, compléta Dumbledore, cet Horcruxe aurait été créé après le retour de Tom. Il n'existe donc pas ici. Et ce ne sera pas pour vous le plus difficile à éliminer. Il suffira de le tuer.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, paradoxalement, quand un fragment d'âme est placé dans un être vivant, il est facile à envoyer dans le monde des morts, expliqua le directeur. Il suffit de tuer son porteur et l'âme de l'animal entraîne avec elle la partie supplémentaire.

- Et il ne suffit pas de casser l'objet contenant le Horcruxe pour qu'il s'échappe ?

- Non, il reste amalgamé à la matière qui, elle, reste parmi nous, tout comme le corps des décédés.

- Ah, dommage, regretta Harry. Bon, j'ai tout dit sauf un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.

- Il en manque un, remarqua Rogue.

- Non, j'ai tout dit, affirma Harry, après avoir récapitulé les éléments dans sa tête.

- Eh bien il en manque tout de même un, affirma Rogue.

- C'est exact, confirma Dumbledore. D'après ce que nous avons compris, Tom voulait créer six Horcruxes qui, ajoutés à la part d'âme qu'il garderait en lui, constitueraient sept fragments. Il en avait donc réalisé cinq et comptait finaliser le sixième en vous tuant. Il a dû aller à Godric's Hollow avec l'objet qu'il avait choisi, encore non activé. Pour en revenir à notre liste, ce serait donc une relique de Serdaigne _et_ un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor.

- Mais je n'ai pas à rechercher le sixième, puisque Voldemort a échoué à le transformer.

- Il y a eu deux morts, et même trois en le comptant, le contredit Rogue. Il serait inconsidéré de ne pas s'assurer que ce Horcruxe n'existe pas.

- Oh, non ! soupira Harry. Avec Nagini, j'en ai donc sept en tout, et seulement deux de déjà détruits. Et dans les cinq restants, il y en a deux que je n'ai jamais vus.

- Je me charge des Horcruxes, le rassura Dumbledore. Vous ne repartirez pas sans les avoir vus et sans connaître leur possible localisation. Quand à vous, Lily et Severus, je compte sur vous pour nous apprendre comment les désactiver.

- Et moi ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, si vous tenez vraiment à vous occuper, je pense que je vais vous trouver un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

oo§O§oo

Le lendemain matin, Lily partit très tôt, pour rejoindre Severus Rogue et lire avec lui tout un stock de livres de magie noire qu'il avait exhumé d'on ne voulait savoir où. James débarqua dans la salle-à-manger alors que les trois jeunes prenaient leur breakfast et posa les baguettes des deux Harry sur la table. En réponse au regard surpris des deux jeunes gens, il expliqua :

- Harry, c'est moi qui vais t'entraîner en défense et en duel.

- Vous ? s'étonna Harry, avant de se demander, un peu tard, s'il n'était pas vexant.

-Tu doutes de ma compétence ? demanda James, plus amusé que froissé.

- Non, bien sûr que non, lui assura Harry avec sincérité - après tout, si les choix de Dumbledore avaient pu parfois paraître curieux, ils n'avaient jamais été infondés. C'est juste qu'on ne m'avait jamais dit que mon père avait des compétences particulières dans cette matière.

- Ce n'était pas ma matière la plus forte à l'école, effectivement, concéda James, mais quand j'ai appris que mon enfant à naître était impliqué malgré nous dans la guerre, j'ai pris quelques leçons avec un Auror qui s'appelait Alastor Maugrey. C'était le meilleur.

- Je le connais, lui apprit Harry.

- Vraiment ? Parce qu'il est mort le jour de l'arrestation de Tu-sais-qui, chez nous. Bref, je suis peut-être un peu rouillé, mais je ne suis que l'instructeur, et mes connaissances théoriques suffiront. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Harry.

- Parfait. J'ai aménagé une clairière dans la forêt pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés et que nous ne blessions personne. Je te conseille de manger davantage, ajouta-t-il en poussant vers Harry une assiette de céréales. Tu en auras besoin.

- Et moi ? demanda l'autre.

- Je ne prends que les élèves ayant eu un O dans cette matière à leurs B.U.S.E., répliqua James.

- T'as eu O en défense ? s'étonna le fils de la maison en regardant son double.

- Oui, j'ai fait un Patronus corporel à l'examen, expliqua l'autre un peu gêné.

- Ah ouais quand même ! fit son double, admiratif.

- De toute façon, fit remarquer James à ce dernier, tu pars demain chez les Londubat. Ta mère te fait dire de préparer ton sac dès aujourd'hui. Et elle a précisé qu'elle ne t'enverrait pas tes caleçons comme la dernière fois, si tu les oubliais.

Rose pouffa et Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

- Pas grave, répliqua l'étourdi. J'en mettrai pas sous ma robe, c'est tout !

Quand les rires furent calmés, James regarda son fils et dit d'une voix grave :

- Harry, nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que tes vacances soient les plus normales possible, malgré les petits imprévus. (Il sourit à son invité, comme pour lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas). Mais n'oublie pas que nous comptons sur toi pour tenir ta langue et ne parler de notre second Harry à personne, même pas à ton meilleur copain. C'est très important, tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est bon Papa, je ne suis pas complètement inconscient.

- J'avoue que j'aimerais en être un peu plus certain. Ta mère et moi avons voulu vous préserver, toi et ta sœur, des violences qui ont émaillé notre jeunesse, mais je crains que nous ayons trop bien réussi, et que vous ne compreniez pas vraiment la gravité de la situation à laquelle notre invité est confronté.

Rose et son frère contemplèrent gravement Harry qui s'agita, mal à l'aise. Considérant qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre, James passa à un autre sujet :

- Et toi, Rose, tu ne veux pas passer quelques jours chez ton amie Demelza ?

- J'irai la voir, mais je préfère passer mes soirées avec vous, répondit-elle en englobant son père et Harry dans son sourire 'à la Lily'.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? s'inquiéta James.

- Oh non ! Je dois m'occuper de mon potager, lire tous les livres que Maman m'a achetés, faire mes devoirs de vacances, et aujourd'hui j'ai un Veracrasse à embêter.

- Ah ! tu notes, Papa. Elle avoue, c'est elle qui me cherche !

- Je note, je note. Harry-non-Veracrasse a-t-il terminé de déjeuner ?

- Eh ! protesta Harry-Veracrasse.

- Oui, j'ai fini James, assura Harry-non-Veracrasse.

James se leva et se rendit dans le vestibule, suivi de son élève.

- On va transplaner, indiqua-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient en plein cœur de la foret.

- Tu sais transplaner tout seul ? demanda James.

- Oui, j'ai pris des cours, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer mon permis, encore.

- On va voir ça, alors. C'est très utile pendant les affrontements. Bon, essaie de passer derrière moi. Et concentre-toi bien, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te récupérer aux quatre coins du pays.

- Merci de m'encourager ! dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

- Voldemort ne t'encouragera pas, répondit gravement James. Il tentera au contraire de te déstabiliser et te convaincre que tu es moins fort que lui.

- Ce ne sera pas difficile, vu qu'il est effectivement infiniment plus puissant que moi, soupira Harry, réellement découragé.

- Ne crois pas cela. Il a tenté trois fois de te tuer, et tu es toujours vivant. Il existe en outre une prophétie indique que tu peux le tuer. Tu lui fais peur. Très peur. Cela lui fera commettre des erreurs. Rien n'est joué, mon garçon, ne l'oublie jamais, insista James en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, ce qui réconforta davantage Harry que toutes ses paroles. Mais assez parlé. Transplane.

Harry se concentra et réussit à se projeter derrière James.

- Très bien. Tu maîtrises le déplacement de précision. En rentrant à la maison, on verra ce que tu vaux sur les longues distances. Que connais-tu comme sorts de défense et de combat ?

- Le Protego, l'Expelliarmus, le Stupefix, le Silentio, le Tarrentella, le Patronum, le bloque-jambes...

Harry s'interrompit, n'osant avouer qu'il avait un jour tenté de lancer un Doloris.

- Bon c'est pas mal. Montre-moi ton fameux patronus corporel, pour commencer.

Harry se concentra sur ces derniers jours : jeux avec la fratrie, discussions calmes avec Lily, James quand il était de bonne humeur...

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Un cerf, plus brillant et imposant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, surgit de sa baguette et fit majestueusement le tour de la clairière, avant de revenir vers eux. James, manifestement fasciné, murmura d'une voix enrouée :

- Il est superbe.

L'apparition disparut graduellement.

- Bon, commença James d'une voix toujours altérée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, on va passer à la suite du programme. Je vais t'envoyer des projections contre lesquelles tu devras te défendre. _Simulo_ !

Harry se trouva entouré d'ombres.

- _Protego _dit-il instinctivement quand un éclair coloré fusa vers lui.

Il envoya des sorts offensifs et vit que ses adversaires explosaient quand il faisait mouche. Mais d'autres revenaient à la charge, et il devait encore et encore se défendre et les éliminer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les rangs de ses attaquants s'éclaircirent et ils disparurent enfin. Il se laissa aller sur le sol, à bout de souffle.

- C'est pas mal, admit James.

Harry regarda ses bras. Ils étaient recouverts de tâches de couleur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- La preuve que tu as été touché. Tu as encore des progrès à faire.

- Mais comment pouvais-je les éviter, ils m'entouraient !

- Tu aurais pu transplaner derrière eux, lui fit remarquer son instructeur.

- Je ne peux pas me concentrer suffisamment dans de telles conditions.

- C'est justement ce que tu dois apprendre à faire. On reprend dans cinq minutes. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une gourde. Ne bois qu'une gorgée, sinon tu vas t'alourdir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De l'eau, rien de plus. Tu n'auras pas forcément de potion reconstituante quand tu en auras besoin. Tu dois t'habituer à faire sans.

Alors que Harry lui rendait sa gourde, James demanda, presque timidement :

- Dis, ton Patronus, tu as une idée de sa signification ?

- Oui, Remus m'a expliqué. Je... J'ai même cru...

C'était difficile de reparler de cet épisode à celui qui aurait pu être son père, mais il sentait qu'il le lui devait :

- La première fois que j'ai vu mon Patronus, j'étais à deux endroits à la fois à cause du retourneur de temps. Et j'ai cru... que c'était mon père qui se dressait devant moi et qui me l'envoyait. Après, seulement, j'ai compris que c'était moi... Je... Cela m'a fait drôle, sur le coup.

_Drôle _n'était pas le mot qu'aurait voulu utiliser Harry, mais il savait que l'homme, dont le regard était fixé au sol, le comprenait.

- Et vous, demanda le jeune homme, vous avez le même ?

James déglutit plusieurs fois avant de se risquer à répondre :

- Non, le mien est un faucon. Mon père en élevait. Les dresser était son passe-temps favori.

- Vous... vous pourriez me le montrer ? demanda Harry après avoir laissé passer un silence.

- Si tu veux.

L'homme ferma les yeux et se concentra durant quelques secondes avant de sourire à un souvenir intérieur et de prononcer la formule. Un magnifique rapace surgit de sa baguette et plana un instant en cercle au-dessus d'eux, avant de se dissoudre.

- Merci, dit doucement Harry. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de mes grands-parents. J'aimerais bien savoir comment ils étaient.

- On en parlera ce soir, lui promit James. Je te montrerai des photos. Mais maintenant, reprenons.

Ils mangèrent frugalement à midi et ce n'est qu'à quatre heures que James déclara la leçon terminée. Harry était moulu et couvert de contusions car, à la fin, les sorts envoyés par James étaient devenus plus offensifs, pour lui apprendre à mieux s'en protéger, lui avait expliqué son implacable professeur.

- Je te laisse transplaner vers la maison, indiqua ce dernier.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je suis épuisé, je risque de faire une erreur.

- Ecoute Harry. Imagine que tu as échappé à une embuscade, que tu n'en peux plus mais que l'un de tes amis est en train d'agoniser à côté de toi. Tu vas hésiter à l'emmener à Ste Mangouste juste parce que tu as peur de te planter ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

- Bon, eh bien on se retrouve dans le vestibule, conclut James avec un sourire.

James disparut. Harry soupira et se concentra sur sa destination. Il voulait éviter à son instructeur d'avoir à le chercher aux quatre coins du pays.

oo§O§oo

Le soir, comme promis, James sortit les albums de photos et raconta des anecdotes de son enfance, ainsi que les histoires marquantes arrivées aux divers membres de la famille et qu'on se raconte de génération en génération. Lily, qui connaissait sans doute tout cela par cœur, était montée à l'étage pour faire des rangements, tandis que ses enfants prenaient manifestement plaisir à réécouter ces récits.

Lily surgit, des vêtements à la main :

- Harry, j'ai réservé ces trois robes à ton usage, elles te plaisent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose, dit Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de choisir ses vêtements.

- Tu peux lui donner ma grise, intervint l'autre Harry. Je ne l'aime pas tellement.

- Non, mais dis donc ! C'est ça ta notion du partage ? C'est à ton invité de choisir ! Comment t'habilles-tu d'habitude ? insista Lily en regardant Harry.

- Je mets ma robe d'école.

- Et pendant les vacances ?

- Euh, les vêtements de mon cousin, avoua Harry, très embarrassé.

- Petunia ne t'achète jamais de vêtements ? demanda Lily d'une voix incrédule.

- Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais de l'argent chez Gringott's, tenta d'expliquer Harry, qui comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse en voyant le regard consterné que James et Lily échangèrent.

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'écria Rose. Pourquoi on t'a envoyé chez elle, si on te traitait aussi mal, là-bas ?

Harry regarda Lily, espérant qu'elle allait répondre à sa place mais, à sa grande surprise, elle renchérit :

- C'est vrai, ça ! A quoi a pensé le professeur Dumbledore en te faisant élever hors du monde magique ? Il devait bien se douter que tu étais sorcier, toi aussi.

- Pour éviter que je sois conscient de ma célébrité expliqua Harry, et surtout à cause de la protection !

- Quelle protection ? continua-t-elle à ne pas comprendre.

- La protection du sang, développa Harry, stupéfait qu'elle ne sache pas cela. Celle que vous, enfin ma mère, a créée en mourant. En allant chez ma tante, cela me protégeait de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû y retourner jusqu'à cet été. Jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, précisa-t-il.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent d'un coup quand elle comprit enfin. Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, le visage décomposé.

- C'est du passé, Lily. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, finit par dire James, après les quelques instants qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre à son tour

- Oh non ! gémit Lily. Je n'avais pas prévu cela, Oh ! Harry, pardonne-moi ! C'est moi qui t'ai livré à eux. Que Merlin me pardonne !

Elle éclata en sanglot et sortit en courant. James la suivit mais, avant de quitter la pièce, fit remarquer visiblement mécontent :

- C'est pas parce qu'on te pose une question qu'il faut forcément y répondre !

Harry, décontenancé, fixa la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis, tentant de comprendre comment la situation avait pu déraper ainsi.

- T'en fais pas, commenta l'autre Harry. De toute façon, dès qu'on parle famille, Maman pleure. Elle a essayé d'aller les voir, mais ils n'ont pas voulu lui ouvrir. Il paraît qu'à travers la porte, le mari de sa sœur lui a dit qu'elle était une monstruosité et qu'il allait appeler la police.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, jugea Harry. Bien trop peur qu'elle révèle à tous qu'elle leur était apparentée. Sans compter ce qu'en auraient dit les voisins.

- Oui, enfin bon, elle a pleuré des heures en rentrant et même que Papa a fini par lui dire que c'était stupide de faire autant d'histoire pour des Moldus. Et il ne t'en voudra pas très longtemps. Il est juste très protecteur à l'égard de Maman. Tu vois, c'est pas si grave.

- Y'a vraiment des fois où je me dis que toi et Papa avez autant de sensibilité qu'un couteau à potion, prétendit Rose, d'un ton pincé.

Elle alla vérifier que ses parents étaient bien hors de portée de voix avant de revenir vers Harry et de lui demander :

- Tu nous expliques un peu mieux ?

Harry fut tenté de ne pas répondre, influencé par la remarque de James, mais il commençait à connaître Rose et savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas lâché le morceau. Il expliqua donc comment la mort de sa mère avait créé un bouclier qui le protégeait tant que ce qu'il considérait comme son foyer était habité par une personne du même sang. C'est ainsi qu'il avait dû vivre avec Petunia et, par extension, avec l'abominable Vernon et l'ignoble Dudley.

-C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air marrants, admit Rose qui les avait vus dans la Pensine. Bon, fais pas cette tête, c'est pas de ta faute si tu as dû vivre avec eux.

- J'aurais pas dû expliquer tout ça à votre mère, fit tristement Harry.

- Elle s'en remettra ! lui assura son double.

- Elle va en faire un peu trop avec toi pendant quelque jours et après cela ira mieux, tempéra Rose.

- Prépare-toi à être cajolé, à ne pas tousser sans qu'on te propose un pull, ni à bâiller sans qu'on t'envoie au lit, précisa son frère terre-à-terre. Quand elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur avec nous, après elle essaie de se rattraper, et c'est pire.

- Désolé, fit Harry penaud, se disant que cela allait être agaçant pour les enfants légitimes de la voir s'occuper d'un autre.

Mais les intéressés semblaient plus compatissants que jaloux, et lui donnèrent des conseils pour prévenir toutes les manies maternelles, avant de lui proposer une partie de tarot.

oo§O§oo

Le lendemain matin, le fils de la maison partit chez son ami Neville avec un paquet mal ficelé sous le bras. Harry, ce jour-là comme les suivants, partit s'entraîner avec James qui, sous ses airs débonnaires et insouciants, cachait un professeur de duel précis et intransigeant. Il ne voyait Lily que le soir et, effectivement, elle le couva particulièrement pendant plusieurs jours, reprochant même à James les contusions qui décoraient le front et les bras de Harry.

Le troisième jour, ils se disputèrent un moment à propos des méthodes d'éducation de James, sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, tandis que Rose continuait tranquillement de manger, comme si elle était familière de ce genre de scène. Finalement, la querelle s'apaisa, on changea de sujet, sans que les deux époux ne marquent aucune froideur particulière l'un envers l'autre. Et le lendemain, Lily avait retrouvé une attitude plus naturelle envers Harry qui en fut grandement soulagé.

A la fin de la semaine, Dumbledore vint les tenir au courant de ses avancées : il avait trouvé sans peine le médaillon de Serpentard dans un coffre du square Grimmaurd, mais ce dernier ne recelait pas de fragment d'âme. Sans doute Regulus Black l'avait-il désactivé. La bague des Gaunt, grâce aux indications de Harry avait été facilement récupérée. Dumbledore avait profité de son voyage à Little Hangleton pour faire un tour dans la maison de famille des Jedusor, et avait trouvé une coupe que Harry confirma être celle qu'il avait vue dans la Pensine de son mentor, celle qui appartenait à Helga Poufsouffle. Les deux objets réagirent positivement aux révélateurs de magie noire que connaissait Severus Rogue.

On évoqua d'envoyer une escouade d'Aurors chez les Malefoy pour récupérer le journal de Jedusor et Harry parla d'une cachette sous le plancher du salon. Quand James apprit comment il avait obtenu l'information, il se déclara très fier de lui et Harry en rougit de confusion. Lily se montra davantage impressionnée par la prestation d'Hermione avec le Polynectar. En leur racontant cet épisode, Harry ressentit une fois de plus combien ses amis lui manquaient.

D'ailleurs, il en parlait beaucoup avec Rose, une fois son entraînement terminé, lui racontant par bribes les épisodes de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas encore évoqués devant elle. La seule chose qu'il lui cacha soigneusement était ses sentiments pour Ginny. Il faisait pleinement confiance à la jeune fille et l'aimait énormément, mais il savait que, comme toutes les filles, elle portait un intérêt démesuré aux affaires de cœur et qu'elle ne le lâcherait plus avec ça, s'il lui révélait sa courte romance avec la sœur de Ron. Or il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, aucune envie d'en parler. Rien que d'y penser lui serrait la gorge.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Rogue qui mit la main sur l'objet qui aurait dû devenir un Horcruxe, après l'assassinat de Harry. Le Langue de Plomb avait mis à contribution son réseau de connaissances au Ministère et avait réussi à avoir accès aux objets qui avaient été mis sous scellés le jour de l'arrestation de Voldemort. Il les avait examinés et n'avait rien trouvé susceptible d'avoir appartenu à l'un des Fondateurs. Il en avait cependant subtilisé un, qu'il lui avait semblé étrange de trouver là.

- C'est un badge de préfet, reconnut Harry quand Rogue le sortit de la bourse dans lequel il l'avait amené.

- Celui de Tom Jedusor, comprit Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas dans la liste que nous avions établie, fit remarquer Lily.

- Comme l'avait indiqué mon homologue à Harry, répondit le vieux sorcier, il est probable que Voldemort ait dû renoncer à utiliser une relique ayant appartenue à Godric Gryffondor, car les seules que nous connaissons sont sous bonne garde à Poudlard. Il se serait donc rabattu sur un autre symbole.

- En quoi est-ce un symbole ? demanda James, qui assistait à toutes les réunions qui avaient lieu à Godric's Hollow.

- C'est le rappel de la première fois où on lui a concédé un pouvoir sur ses camarades, expliqua le directeur d'un ton triste. Et c'est également le symbole de l'aveuglement de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard à son sujet. Tom savait très bien que si nous avions eu idée de ses opinions et de son ambition, nous ne l'aurions jamais nommé.

- Bon, je devrais donc le trouver dans les ruines de la maison de mes parents, résuma Harry. Et c'est peut-être un Horcruxe chez moi, c'est ça ?

- C'est une possibilité, répondit gravement Dumbledore.

Il resta songeur un instant avant de continuer :

- Dans le courant de la semaine, j'irai à l'orphelinat moldu où Tom avait passé son enfance pour voir si c'est là qu'il a dissimulé la relique inconnue de Serdaigle. James, je compte sur vous et vos relations pour que la perquisition chez les Malefoy aboutisse.

Alors que James hochait la tête pour signifier qu'il s'en chargeait, Dumbledore continua :

- Severus, Lily, où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ?

- Nous avançons, Professeur, lui assura Lily. Nous avons trouvé plusieurs rituels possibles, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de les tester. Nous les essaierons quand tous les Horcruxes seront à notre disposition et que nous irons à Azkaban pour les désactiver. En attendant, nous continuons à étudier tous les ouvrages qui nous tombent sous la main, pour tenter de déterminer ceux qui ont le plus de chance de marcher.

- Très bien, conclut Dumbledore. Sauf nouvelle à annoncer, nous nous retrouverons ici la semaine prochaine pour faire le point. Bonne soirée à vous tous.

_(A suivre…) _

oooo§O§oooo

On se retrouve mardi prochain en fin de soirée.


	8. Discussion au clair de lune

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : Discussion au clair de lune **

Le lendemain soir, l'autre Harry rentra de chez son ami Neville. Il s'était bien amusé et il raconta pendant le dîner les escapades qu'ils avaient faites avec son camarade, ou du moins ce qui était racontable devant ses parents. En le regardant narrer avec verve et humour les innocentes plaisanteries auxquelles il s'était livré avec son complice, Harry comprit mieux la popularité de son double auprès des filles de Poudlard. Il était drôle, impertinent et son rire était communicatif. Il n'émanait pas de lui la chaleur affectueuse qu'il retrouvait chez Lily et Rose, mais sa rayonnante joie de vivre faisait sourire ses interlocuteurs, sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, tout comme James savait le faire. Harry se dit que Remus et Sirius n'avaient pas exagéré en lui affirmant que tout le monde aimait son père, malgré la bêtise détestable dont il pouvait se rendre parfois coupable.

Alors que toute la famille s'étranglait de rire devant l'imitation désopilante d'une voisine des Londubat, Harry se demanda si, quand tout cela serait fini, il pourrait, lui aussi, montrer cette gaieté caractéristique des Potter. Il n'imaginait pas atteindre le charisme du père et du fils, mais il se dit que ce serait bien de pouvoir enfin être associé, dans l'esprit des autres, à autre chose que des morts subites, des basilics fourchelangs et des nouvelles catastrophiques.

oo§O§oo

Une sorte de routine s'installa, alors que s'écoulait le mois de juillet. Le matin, Lily partait travailler avec Rogue, et Harry allait s'entraîner en défense contre les forces du Mal dans la clairière. Rose et son frère restaient à la maison ou allaient rendre visite à leurs amis. Mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour être de retour quand Harry revenait épuisé, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Ils restaient auprès de lui pendant qu'il prenait une solide collation et ensuite, les trois jeunes gens jouaient au Quidditch, quand Harry en avait encore la force, ou disputaient des parties de tarot et de Monopoly.

Une après-midi où il était rentré plus tôt à la maison avec James, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon en train d'étudier un livre de défense avancée, la tête de Sirius se matérialisa dans la cheminée.

- Salut la compagnie ! Qui veut bien accueillir son merveilleux parrain ?

Harry en état de choc, ne put répondre, se contentant de regarder l'apparition, les yeux rond. James passa prestement devant lui, le dissimulant aux yeux de son ami, et dit :

- Salut, Sirius. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je n'ai vu mon filleul qu'une seule fois depuis son retour de Poudlard. Comme il n'est pas venu me voir, c'est moi qui viens à lui. Bon, tu me laisses à genoux dans ma cheminée ou tu m'ouvres la tienne ?

Ne pouvant refuser la requête sans éveiller les soupçons de Sirius, James débloqua sa cheminée et l'invité surprise déboula dans la pièce. Il salua James puis se précipita sur Harry qui tentait de se remettre de sa surprise. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, le jeune homme se retrouva serré dans les bras de l'homme.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda le double de son parrain.

- Euh, balbutia Harry, avant de sortir la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

Et il s'arracha à la chaleureuse étreinte et s'élança hors de la pièce. Dans le hall, il hésita un instant, déboussolé, puis se rappela que son double était dans sa chambre, en train d'écrire à sa petite amie, Hannah Abbot. Il fonça dans l'escalier.

- Harry ! haleta-t-il en ouvrant sans frapper la porte de la chambre.

- Quoi ? T'en fait une tête, on croirait que tu viens de traverser un fantôme.

- Si..Si...Sirius est en bas. Il m'a vu.

- Ah merde ! Tu lui as parlé ? Il a compris que tu n'étais pas moi ?

- Je... Je ne crois pas. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes et je l'ai planté là. Il est dans le salon avec ton père.

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

-Attends, ta robe !

L'autre Harry regarda la sienne, qui était rouge vif et celle que portait son invité, gris clair.

- On échange, décida-t-il.

Les deux garçons se déboutonnèrent en hâte et passèrent leur vêtement respectif au-dessus de leur tête. Alors qu'ils se jetaient mutuellement leur robe, Rose fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Harry ! J'ai entendu la voix de Sirius... Mais, qu'est ce que vous fichez ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant les deux garçons en sous-vêtement.

- On gère, lui fit tranquillement son frère en enfilant la robe grise, alors que Harry piquait un fard et se dépêchait d'adopter une tenue plus correcte.

Le filleul de Sirius vérifia sa tenue dans le miroir accroché derrière sa porte puis se précipita vers l'escalier, suivi par Rose et Harry. Sous leurs yeux, il descendit, en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit et, avant d'aller dans le salon où James s'efforçait sans doute de contenir Sirius, il pensa même à déclencher la chasse d'eau des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Après un clin d'œil à ses deux complices qui l'observaient du haut de la volée de marches, il entra au salon en s'exclamant :

- C'est bien la dernière fois que je mange autant de Tire-Rikiki à la prune !

La porte se referma derrière lui et ils n'entendirent pas la réponse de Sirius. Au côté de Harry, Rose rit silencieusement.

- C'est pas que j'aime chanter les louanges de mon frère, remarqua-t-elle, mais là, il faut bien avouer qu'il est à son affaire. Il gérera très bien la situation.

Harry, se sentant soudain vidé de toutes ses forces, s'assit sur la dernière marche.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Rose.

- Oui, c'est juste... Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius comme ça. Chez moi, il semble avoir vingt ans de plus ! Là, il est presque comme sur les photos de mariage de mes parents.

Dans un premier temps, Rose ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir à son tour, tout contre lui. Après un instant de réflexion elle avança :

- Ça te fera un bon souvenir, non ?

- Oui, admit Harry avant d'ajouter vaillamment, va falloir que je m'achète une Pensine, en rentrant.

- Evite de m'y mettre quand j'ai reçu le Cognard dans l'œil, le pria Rose. Par contre, n'oublie pas la fois où j'ai presque fait tomber mon frère de son balai. T'as remarqué comme il était vexé ?

- Oui, et j'aime bien quand il te traite de goule poilue, la taquina Harry.

A ce moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Harry et Rose sautèrent sur leurs pieds et reculèrent dans l'ombre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, pour revoir le double de son parrain. Il apprécia que Rose ne lui fasse pas remarquer que c'était dangereux, se disant que s'il avait été son vrai frère, il n'y aurait pas coupé. Il regarda Sirius et l'autre Harry se rendre en plaisantant sous la véranda, un verre à la main. Quand ils se furent confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de jardin, Rose descendit discrètement l'escalier, alla dans le salon et revint avec l'échiquier sous le bras.

- Viens Harry, dit-elle en l'entraînant vers sa chambre, je vais te donner un cours de stratégie.

oo§O§oo

Sirius partit juste avant le dîner et Harry put sortir de la chambre de Rose où il s'était terré, pour manger avec le reste de la famille. Lily, qui avait croisé l'ami de son mari, s'inquiéta mais on la rassura et elle enchaîna avec sa propre journée :

-Il m'est arrivé un pépin, à moi aussi. J'étais avec Severus dans une bibliothèque, quand nous sommes tombés sur cette vipère de Rita Skeeter. On était juste à la sortie du département de magie noire, en plus. Allez savoir ce qu'elle va en conclure !

- C'est effectivement pas de chance, jugea James, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai un scoop sur cette chère Rita, annonça Harry.

- Vraiment ? répondit poliment Lily, semblant penser à autre chose.

- Rita Skeeter est une animagus non déclarée.

Tous les convives s'arrêtèrent de manger pour fixer Harry.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda James qui semblait penser que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Y'en a d'autres ! fit remarquer l'autre Harry.

- Ton père est déclaré depuis des années, lui rétorqua Lily. Quel animal ? s'enquit-elle auprès de son protégé.

- Un scarabée, précisa Harry. Elle s'en sert pour espionner. C'est pour ça qu'elle a toujours l'air de savoir ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Hermione a réussi à la capturer, un jour et l'a gardée une semaine dans un bocal en la nourrissant de salade.

- Hermione Granger ? répéta son double. J'avoue qu'elle remonte dans mon estime.

- Hermione a même réussi à lui interdire de publier pour la Gazette pendant un an.

- Merci du tuyau, Harry, fit Lily. Je l'attends de pied ferme, ce cancrelat !

- Il faut résoudre un autre problème, signala James.

- Lequel, demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sirius ! lui répondit son mari.

- Mais je croyais...

- Chérie, il n'est pas stupide et il a remarqué que nous l'invitons moins souvent que d'habitude. Et tu le connais, il est capable de convier tout le monde pour faire la fête ici, s'il juge que nous prenons la vie trop au sérieux. J'ai donc accepté son invitation pour demain soir. On ira tous les quatre. Désolé, Harry.

- Je comprends très bien, lui assura son invité, trouvant tristement ironique de se retrouver ici dans la même situation que chez les Dursley.

- Je peux dire que je ne me sens pas bien, commença Lily et...

- Lily, Harry a dix-sept ans, il peut rester tout seul durant une soirée, lui répliqua son mari. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas une brimade mais une précaution, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Lily, renchérit Harry.

- Bien, c'est réglé. Un autre point maintenant. Dans dix jours, c'est les dix-sept ans de notre Harry. J'y ai repensé, et j'en ai conclu que nous devrions faire une fête, comme tout le monde attend que nous le fassions.

- Mais... commença Lily.

- Harry pourra aller à Poudlard pour la soirée, la coupa James. S'il préfère, il restera dans ton bureau. Je sais que ce n'est pas marrant mais, une fois de plus, imagine mes amis débarquant sans prévenir, pensant faire plaisir à notre fils.

- Pourquoi on ne déguiserait pas Harry ? demanda Rose. Comme ça il pourrait s'amuser avec nous. On pourrait dire que c'est un cousin, venant de l'étranger et qui est de passage à la maison.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, contra son père. Il y aura des personnes que Harry n'a pas envie de rencontrer.

Il était évident qu'il pensait à Peter. Harry retint une grimace à l'idée de le croiser. Il songea soudain que Ginny ferait sans doute partie des invités et fit frénétiquement signe qu'il ne voulait pas participer.

- Nous lancerons les invitations demain, conclut James.

oo§O§oo

Une fois couché, Harry n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Entouré par Rose et du reste de sa famille, il avait réussi à tenir ses pensées moroses loin de lui mais, seul dans son lit, la vision de Sirius, en pleine forme, heureux, lui souriant largement, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Si seulement... si seulement il avait continué ses leçons d'occlumencie... si seulement il avait écouté Hermione... si seulement il n'avait pas cru Kreattur... Une fois Voldemort éliminé, son parrain aurait eu une chance d'être réhabilité et le Sirius qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui aurait pu exister dans son monde à lui.

_C'est étrange_, pensa-t-il. _J'accepte l'idée de perdre mes parents, l'autre Harry et Rose, une fois de retour, mais Sirius_... Il réalisa que finalement, il n'avait pas fait son deuil de son parrain. Pour Dumbledore, c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas coupable de sa mort. Il le pleurait, oui, mais il avait accepté son départ. Sans doute parce que le vieux mage lui avait toujours affirmé ne pas craindre la mort. Alors que Sirius... Il aurait pu vivre tant de choses encore. Voyager, s'occuper de Harry et pourquoi pas se marier, comme il l'était ici, et avoir un enfant.

C'est Rose qui lui avait parlé de la vie des Maraudeurs dans son monde. Sirius avait épousé une fille de Moldus. Cela n'avait pas du tout plu à ses parents, bien entendu, mais Sirius était au-delà de cela. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la demeure familiale, après l'avoir fuie et s'être réfugié chez les Potter, quand il avait seize ans. Il avait désormais une petite fille, dont il était fou, et qui était assez sympa, selon Rose, quoiqu'un peu enfant gâtée. Sirius, avec son héritage, avait fondé une fabrique d'objets volants à usage sportif ou récréatif. Il vendait des motos volantes pour faire du magic-cross et des trains aériens qui permettaient de connaître en famille les sensations du vol en balai. Un peu comme des Grands Huit moldus, avait précisé Rose à Harry, qui avait du mal à se représenter l'usage d'un train volant.

Remus travaillait au Service de Régulation des Créatures magiques et n'était pas marié, affirmant que le mariage n'était pas pour lui, compte tenu de sa nature. Cela peinait James et Lily, mais ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à convaincre leur ami qu'une femme pourrait un jour l'aimer assez pour passer outre sa lycanthropie. Quand Harry avait avancé le nom de Tonks, Rose l'avait regardé stupéfaite, et lui avait assuré qu'elle allait faire son possible pour que ces deux là se rencontrent. Harry ne donna pas cher du célibat du loup-garou.

Quand Rose avait prononcé le nom de Peter, Harry l'avait arrêtée. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas entendre comment Peter avait réussi sa vie ici. Il préférait l'imaginer avoir vécu des années sous forme de rat, tout juste bon à sacrifier son bras pour un Voldemort qui le méprisait. Rose avait été horrifiée par ce que Harry avait raconté du Peter de ses parents. En voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, Harry avait presque regretté de l'avoir mise au courant.

Sentant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, Harry se leva et descendit l'escalier. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrée et s'installa sous la véranda. Affalé dans son fauteuil de jardin, il contempla la voûte céleste, se récitant tout ce qu'il connaissait à propos des étoiles qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un bruissement le mit en alerte et il sauta sur ses pieds, baguette au clair.

- Hé c'est moi ! On se calme ! fit la voix de l'autre Harry.

- Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu sais, t'avais une sale tête, quand t'es arrivé dans ma chambre, cet après-midi. Et si tu es comme moi, c'est au moment où tu te retrouves tout seul dans ton lit que tu cogites, hein ? Alors quand j'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai compris que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de sollicitude de la part de son double. Jusque-là, la première période d'hostilité passée, il avait plutôt joué le rôle de clown, qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. Mais là, Harry le sentait, il était réellement inquiet pour lui. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, son double avait été étrangement silencieux pendant qu'on débattait de son anniversaire, à table. Avait-il craint de le froisser en témoignant de la joie à l'idée de la fête qu'on allait organiser pour lui ?

Sans répondre Harry remit sa baguette dans sa poche, et se rassit. L'autre prit place dans le fauteuil voisin. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, admirant la voie lactée, puis le fils de la maison fit remarquer :

- Notre vie n'a rien à voir, hein ? Je ne survivrais pas une semaine, chez toi.

- Tu ne serais pas seul. Beaucoup de personnes m'aident, me protègent, me conseillent.

_De moins en moins, d'ailleurs_, songea tristement Harry.

- Oui, mais... je ne me vois pas vraiment tuer Tu-sais-qui...

- Parce que tu crois que je sais comment m'y prendre ? demanda Harry amer

- Ah... je...

L'autre Harry se donna lui-même une tape sur la tête, comme pour se punir.

- J'en rate pas une, hein ? C'est juste le truc qu'il fallait pas dire, je parie. Pardon. Je croyais que c'était ça que tu préparais avec mes parents, Rogue et Dumbledore.

Harry se rappela que son double et Rose n'avait pas été informés de l'existence des Horcruxes.

- Ils m'aident à préparer le terrain pour en finir, résuma Harry et au mouvement de tête de l'autre, il comprit que son double se doutait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. De toute façon, continua-t-il, ce ne sera pas de façon traditionnelle. Tu étais là quand j'ai raconté le coup du Prior Incantatum. Et Dumbledore m'a expliqué que la prophétie ne s'appliquera que dans la mesure où nous voudrons qu'elle s'applique. J'ai donc dans l'idée que Voldemort va amener lui-même la situation où je serai le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le rater.

L'autre Harry réfléchit et demanda :

- Mais pourquoi tu t'entraînes en défense avec mon père, alors ?

- Je n'apprends pas que le duel avec baguette. J'apprends à me déplacer rapidement, esquiver, sentir quand l'autre va m'attaquer. Et puis Voldemort n'est pas tout seul. Il a des fidèles qui veulent ma peau, eux aussi.

- Mais, fit l'autre les sourcils froncés, si tu apprends à ne pas te faire tuer par les Mangemorts, toi aussi tu vas dans le sens de la prophétie, non ?

- Tu veux dire que je réserve ma mort à Voldemort ? Euh, oui, je suppose. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne vais quand même pas laisser Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange me tuer pour contrarier mon adversaire !

- Non, bien sûr.

- Cela dit, tu as entièrement raison. Mon Dumbledore l'avait souligné, aussi. En tuant mes parents, Voldemort m'a donné envie de le tuer, et a ainsi donné corps à la prophétie.

L'autre Harry garda un instant le silence, ruminant visiblement une question :

- Tu crois qu'on est pareil ? finit-il par demander. Que si j'avais été à ta place j'aurai agi de la même manière ?

- Ah, toi aussi tu te poses la question ! sourit Harry. C'est une conversation que j'ai eu une ou deux fois avec ta mère. Alors, selon elle, nos choix nous appartiennent et tu aurais pu choisir autrement que moi, malgré notre gémellité. Cela dit, quand on est assez idiot pour aller à Londres en balai avec un bras cassé, on ne reste pas sans rien faire quand Voldemort est sur le point de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ou quand la sœur de son copain se retrouve en tête à tête avec un basilic.

- Donc tu penses que j'aurais fait pareil.

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Ben je suis content d'être à ma place, alors...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et se donna de nouveau un coup de poing sur la tête.

- Je suis nul de dire ça. Pardon.

- T'en fais pas. Je suis habitué à ma vie et j'y suis attaché, malgré tout.

- Tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui et non. J'apprécie tout ce que vous me donnez. C'est reposant de ne pas avoir peur pour vous tout le temps et ne pas craindre pour ma vie. Mais mes amis me manquent. Ils me manquent terriblement. Et puis j'ai peur de ne pas revenir au bon moment ou même de ne pas revenir du tout. Le pire serait que je revienne et qu'ils soient morts. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, de faire confiance à Poudlard, mais je trouve angoissant de ne pas maîtriser cet aspect des choses.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à Poudlard pour convaincre le château de te renvoyer tout de suite chez toi ?

- Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de ce que recherchent Dumbledore, ta mère et Rogue. Et que si je rentre chez moi et que je perds le combat parce que je n'ai pas su profiter de mon séjour ici, ce serait un horrible gâchis. Je pense que rester jusqu'à ce qu'on m'ait donné des solutions est la décision la plus sage. J'espère que ça l'est. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Il y eut un long silence, comme si l'autre Harry ne savait que répondre à ce doute qui rongeait son double. Finalement, il changea de sujet :

- Quand même ! Imaginer Granger te suivre partout, j'ai du mal à le croire.

- Je te rassure, elle me précise toujours quel règlement je suis en train de violer, lui répondit Harry, attendri par ce souvenir. Elle nous récite aussi, à Ron et à moi, des extraits de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Je suis certain que si un jour je mets la main sur ce bouquin, j'aurai l'impression de le connaître par cœur.

- Là, on en est au même point. Entre Rose et Maman, j'ai pas ressenti le besoin de l'emprunter à la bibliothèque.

Les deux garçons eurent un petit rire complice.

- Quant à Ron, continua le double de Harry, il est toujours de mauvais poil et ne s'intéresse pas à grand-chose.

- Mets-toi à sa place, le défendit loyalement Harry. Ses frères sont passés avant lui et il a l'impression que quoiqu'il fasse, il sera toujours le dernier à le faire. T'imagines être le frère de Percy et des jumeaux ? Les jumeaux, je les adore, mais ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être de leur famille !

- C'est vrai. Et puis Ginny aussi lui mène la vie dure.

Harry ressentit le coup au cœur habituel, en entendant le nom de la jeune fille et ne répondit pas. L'autre se décolla de son dossier pour regarder Harry en face, à la faible lueur de la lune.

- Ginny ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée. T'en pinces pour Ginny, c'est ça ? Tu sors avec elle ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Harry.

- T'as eu la trouille de demander ? demanda l'autre d'un ton condescendant.

- Non, j'ai eu la trouille qu'on la tue à cause de moi, répondit brutalement Harry.

Son double resta un moment immobile, sans voix, regardant juste Harry qui, lui, avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard de l'autre. Lentement, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil en disant sur le ton du constat :

- Je suis vraiment un crétin. J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché.

- Tu es adapté à ton monde comme je le suis au mien, soupira Harry qui regrettait d'avoir été si franc. Et je te remercie d'être venu. Ça m'a fait du bien d'expliquer tout cela.

- Mhm ! De rien, lui répondit son interlocuteur, visiblement pas convaincu d'avoir été à la hauteur.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire, à regarder la lune plonger derrière les arbres de la forêt. Petit à petit, leurs respirations se ralentirent et ils s'endormirent, dans la tiède nuit de juillet.

_(A suivre…)_

oooo§O§oooo

**Une petite précision sur les sept Horcruxes :**

- Voldemort en voulait 6 : il en a donc créé 5 et est allé en créer un sixième chez les Potter. Ça fait donc 6 Horcruxes, le dernier étant sans doute non activé.

- après être revenu, considérant que le dernier Horcruxe a échoué, Voldemort en a créé un nouveau - Nagini- avec la mort du jardinier (début du tome 5). Cela rajoute donc un nouvel Horcruxe aux six premiers, d'où le total de 7.

C'est pour cela que j'indique que Harry devra trouver 7 Horcruxes une fois de retur chez lui. Mais dans ce monde ci, il n'y en a que 6, dont un qui n'a pas été activé (le badge).

Je n'invente rien, c'est ce qui ressort de la conversation Dumbledore / Harry, dans le tome 6, chapitre 23.

_On se retrouve mardi prochain en fin de soirée._


	9. Le dernier des Horcruxes

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

Tout le monde ne semble pas convaincu, alors je fais état de mes sources. Tome 6, chapitre 23, les explications de Dumbledore : 

_"Mais si mes calculs sont exacts, il manquait toujours à Voldemort un Horcruxe pour arriver au nombre de six lorsqu'il est entré dans la maison de tes parents dans l'intention de te tuer (...) Je suis persuadé que c'est par ta mort qu'il avait l'intention de créer son dernier Horcruxe. Comme nous le savons, il a échoué. Au bout d'un certain nombre d'années, cependant, il s'est servi de Nagini pour tuer un vieux Moldu et il lui est peut-être venu à l'idée à ce moment là de faire du serpent son dernier Horcruxes." _

Donc on a :

- 5 Horcruxes menés à bien : _le journal, la bague, le médaillon + 2 autres_

- 1 Horcruxes qui aurait dû être créé par la mort de Harry : raté ou non, _l'objet prévu doit représenter un symbole pour Voldemort et doit toujours être dans les ruines de la maison des Potter. _

- 1 Horcruxes fait après la renaissance de Voldemort (je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu le faire avant de retrouver son corps et ses pouvoirs) : _Nagini_

Il y a d'autres interprétations, qui sont sans doute tout aussi convaincantes, mais c'est celle ci qui sert de base à mon histoire...

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX : Le dernier des Horcruxes **

Ce fut Rose qui les réveilla le lendemain, après que Lily, en partant, les ait préservés de la fraîcheur matinale en matérialisant sur eux des couvertures.

- On dirait un vieux couple, fit remarquer la petite sœur, tirant les deux beaux-au-bois-dormant de leur sommeil.

- Salut Rose, fit aimablement Harry.

- Fiche le camp, Stranglot, la salua non moins aimablement son frère.

- La lune était romantique, hier soir ? insista lourdement Rose.

Aucun des garçons ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le perron. En entendant pouffer Rose derrière lui, il se rappela que le pyjama qu'il avait emprunté à son double lui dessinait deux énormes yeux sur les fesses, clignant régulièrement de surcroît. Il remonta dignement sa couverture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après que les deux garçons aient pris une douche rapide, ils retrouvèrent James dans la salle-à-manger et, comme d'habitude, Harry partit avec lui pour la clairière d'entraînement. Quand ils rentrèrent, Lily, Rogue et Dumbledore les attendaient.

- Vos contacts, James, ont été à la hauteur, commença le directeur après que tout le monde se fut rafraichi. Une perquisition a eu lieu ce matin au manoir Malefoy et de nombreux objets de magie noire ont pu être saisis. Severus a réussi à avoir la liste des objets confisqués, et le journal que nous recherchons est bien compris dans le lot. Nous devrions le récupérer assez facilement. Je vous ai déjà tenus au courant, la semaine dernière, de ma trouvaille à l'orphelinat de Tom. Dans quelques jours, tous les Horcruxes existants dans notre monde seront entre nos mains. Il est temps de passer à la dernière partie du programme, à savoir la désactivation des objets.

- Nous avons trois rituels susceptibles de marcher, continua Rogue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il faut une certaine expérience pour les mener à bien et, sans vouloir vous offenser jeune Potter, je ne vous estime pas capable de les assimiler en moins d'un an. Et encore...

_Non,_ pensa Harry. _Hors de question que je reste ici aussi longtemps. Pas alors que je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe chez moi._

- Harry est bien plus doué que beaucoup de garçons de son âge en défense, protesta James. Ne te crois pas perpétuellement supérieurs aux autres, ajouta-t-il un peu agressivement.

- La question n'est pas là, intervint Lily. Ce sont des opérations dangereuses et, même s'il est particulièrement doué, Harry n'a même pas passé ses ASPIC.

Harry songea qu'il connaissait des élèves assez doués pour connaître des sortilèges du niveau des ASPIC, sans même avoir passé leurs BUSE. Cela lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas obligé de réaliser le rituel lui-même.

- Est-ce qu'un briseur de sort travaillant chez Gringott's depuis plusieurs années pourrait apprendre, si je lui expliquais comment s'y prendre ? demanda-t-il.

- A qui pensez-vous ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- A Bill Weasley.

Le vieux sorcier réfléchit un instant.

- C'est un jeune homme brillant, approuva-t-il en souriant. Oui, Harry, excellente idée, de vous faire aider par un professionnel.

- Enfin, protesta Rogue, ce genre de rituel ne s'apprend pas comme ça ! Supposez que petit Potter en oublie un bout, je ne donne pas cher du rouquin.

James devint écarlate et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, mais Lily lui posa une main sur le bras pour le calmer et répliqua tranquillement :

- Nous indiquerons à Harry d'où viennent nos sources et Bill Weasley y recherchera directement la marche à suivre. La formation dispensée par les gobelins à leurs employés est très complète, ce sera parfait.

- Et bien voici un problème de réglé, se félicita Dumbledore. Second point : comment approcher un Détraqueur ? Car vous en avez besoin d'un pour compléter le rituel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, confirma Rogue.

- Nous allons être obligés d'aller à Azkaban, soupira Lily. C'est l'endroit où ils sont le plus encadrés, donc le moins dangereux pour nous.

Harry allait signaler que chez lui ce serait plus délicat car les Détraqueurs avaient déserté la prison, mais le fil de ses pensées fut rompu par l'inquiétude perçant dans la voix de James :

- C'est toi qui va y aller ? demandait-il à sa femme.

- Moi et Severus, oui. Mais nous avons tous les deux de bons Patronus, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Parallèlement, continua Dumbledore qui semblait considérer le second point comme réglé, j'emmènerai notre jeune Harry dans tous les endroits où j'ai découvert les Horcruxes qui lui manquent, et je lui indiquerai comment les récupérer. Là encore, précisa-t-il, vous pourrez vous faire aider par vos amis, quand vous serez de retour chez vous.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris.

- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, termina le directeur, j'amènerai tous les Horcruxes, pour que vous les fixiez dans votre mémoire et soyez capables de les identifier sans peine.

- Parfait, dit Harry, tentant de ne pas montrer combien il se sentait à la fois effrayé et excité en sentant son séjour dans ce monde tirer à sa fin.

Sans doute sa voix avait-elle légèrement tremblé car, quand tous se levèrent pour clore la séance, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules : celle de James d'un côté et celle de Lily de l'autre.

oo§O§oo

La semaine suivante changea un peu les habitudes de Harry.

Les Potter sortirent plus souvent, le laissant seul dans la maison. Lily veillait à ce que son dîner soit composé de ses plats préférés, James lui avait indiqué le coin de bibliothèque où était classée la revue humoristique moldue à laquelle il était abonné, l'autre Harry lui avait donné licence d'emprunter son balai et toute la bibliothèque de Rose était à sa disposition. Harry avait été touché par toutes ces marques d'attention, mais était cependant secrètement satisfait de se retrouver le temps d'une soirée avec lui-même. Il adorait être ici comme il adorait ses séjours au Terrier, mais il appréciait aussi d'errer dans une maison vide, sans avoir à rendre de comptes, ni devoir rassurer un proche sur son bien-être.

Ces moments de solitude lui faisaient d'autant plus apprécier le lendemain la sollicitude un peu étouffante de Lily, les réflexions ironiques de James et les prises de bec incessantes entre Rose et son frère.

Il n'eut pas tellement de leçons avec James cette semaine-là, car Dumbledore vint lui montrer les Horcruxes et lui demanda de les manipuler :

- Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur. Ce sont des objets dotés d'un potentiel effrayant, mais tu as les moyens d'empêcher cette possibilité de se réaliser.

Harry observa donc avec soin le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, la lunette d'astronomie de Serdaigle, le badge de préfet de Jedusor, laissant de côté le journal intime et la bague des Gaunt. Il se rendit aussi avec Dumbledore sur les lieux où l'on devrait les récupérer : la maison de famille des Jedusor et l'orphelinat moldu. Il mémorisa soigneusement la façon de désactiver les pièges que le vieux Mage lui indiqua.

Le 29 juillet arriva bien vite et les Potter se préparèrent à recevoir leurs amis. A la fin du repas de midi, Harry eut une surprise : un gâteau d'anniversaire arriva, scintillant de toutes ses dix-sept bougies, et fut déposé devant lui. Rougissant d'émotion, il souffla sur les flammèches et il reçu un petit cadeau de chacun des membres de sa famille. C'étaient des petites choses : bonbons, livres, petits mots, mais il savait quen même s'il ne pourrait pas les ramener chez lui, ils resteraient toujours précieux pour lui.

Quand le soir arriva, Harry décida de rester dans la maison, confiné dans sa chambre du deuxième étage. Lily vint le voir toutes les heures, lui apportant sa part du festin qui était servi en bas dans le jardin. L'autre Harry lui avait prêté ses multiplettes, mais le jeune homme préféra ne pas les utiliser pour épier la fête qui se déroulait sous ses fenêtres, de peur d'apercevoir un visage trop haï ou trop aimé. 

La soirée passa plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu et, vers une heure du matin, James, Lily et Rose passèrent vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas senti trop abandonné avant d'aller se coucher. L'autre Harry, au grand dam de Lily qui n'avait cependant pas osé s'y opposer, avait été emmené par des amis pour finir la fête ailleurs.

oo§O§oo

Le lendemain matin, Lily était déjà partie quand James, Rose et Harry se retrouvèrent en milieu de matinée devant les reliefs du repas de fête. Vers treize heures, on alla secouer le joyeux fêtard qui était rentré à l'aube. Les trois jeunes gens ne firent pas grand-chose ce jour-là, à part végéter dans le jardin qui avait été aménagé pour recevoir tous les convives la veille. En fin d'après-midi, James, qui avait passé la journée dans son bureau, en sortit l'air préoccupé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Papa ? demanda Rose.

- Rien, tenta-t-il de sourire. Votre mère est un peu en retard, c'est tout.

- Elle rentre rarement avant le dîner, fit remarquer sa fille.

James ne répondit pas, et Harry commença à soupçonner qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il s'apprêtait à insister quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage et Dumbledore apparut devant la maison, soutenant Lily. James s'élança et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Les jeunes gens, qui avaient accouru, virent qu'elle était livide et qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Ne vous en faites pas James, dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis chez Severus Rogue.

Il disparut, alors que James entrait dans la maison, portant Lily.

- Rose, cria-t-il par dessus son épaule, fais monter du thé bien fort et du chocolat dans notre chambre !

La jeune fille s'élança vers la cuisine pour donner des ordres à l'elfe et son frère demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Elle est allée à Azkaban, répondit Harry la gorge serrée. Elle y est allée sans me le dire !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour moi qu'elle l'a fait, lui expliqua Harry d'un ton morne. C'est pour moi, mais elle n'a pas voulu me prévenir à l'avance. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète pour elle, je suppose.

Il s'avança vers une balancelle installée pour les invités et s'y laissa tomber, les yeux dans le vide. Au bout d'un moment, l'autre Harry s'installa à côté de lui et demanda :

- Quand tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas devoir y aller aussi ?

- C'est plus compliqué chez moi car ils ne sont plus à Azkaban, soupira Harry. Ce sera sans doute encore plus dangereux. Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui en sera chargé.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais il savait que son double comprenait fort bien que cette délégation lui pesait et que l'idée qu'on puisse prendre des risques à sa place était pire que les affronter lui-même. Ils se balancèrent de concert, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne les chercher pour le dîner. Aucun des trois ne mangea beaucoup. James resta auprès de sa femme et ne reparut pas de la soirée.

oo§O§oo

Lily était manifestement remise de ses émotions, le lendemain matin, quand elle les accueillit avec bonne humeur pour le petit déjeuner. Dès que Harry eut fini, elle l'entraîna dans son bureau et lui confia qu'à première vue un des rituels avait parfaitement bien marché. Aujourd'hui, Severus devait effectuer des examens complémentaires, mais ils étaient déjà pratiquement sûrs que les Horcruxes avaient été désactivés.

Elle montra à Harry le livre où ils avaient trouvé la formule et lui expliqua avec précision où il pourrait trouver l'ouvrage dans son monde. C'était dans une petite bibliothèque du Pays de Galles, peu connue, qui possédait cet incunable. Elle aida ensuite Harry à mémoriser toutes les étapes du cérémonial, pour qu'il puisse transmettre directement les informations à Bill, si ce dernier n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le livre.

- Ensuite, il suffit de déposer l'objet près d'un Détraqueur, expliqua Lily et le laisser le temps que le fragment d'âme, que nous avons désolidarisé de la matière, soit aspiré. C'est la partie la plus facile.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez hier, fit Harry, avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'en aurait voulu.

- Il nous a fallu essayer plusieurs formules et rester sur place pour en comparer les effets, se justifia Lily. Maintenant que nous avons défini celui qui est le plus efficace, cela sera plus rapide et ton ami restera beaucoup moins longtemps que moi en présence de ces horreurs.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez choisi ce jour-là ? s'énerva Harry.

- Parce qu'il est plus difficile de s'inquiéter pour les autres que d'agir soi-même. Tu te serais rongé les sangs toute la journée. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose pour moi ?

- Vous l'aviez dit à James.

- James est mon mari, répliqua-t-elle, comme si cela expliquait tout. Et puis j'avais besoin qu'il me dise certaines choses avant de partir, pour que je sois plus forte. Je t'assure que si nous étions restés un peu moins longtemps, j'aurais très bien résisté. Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Je sais que tu es à la hauteur de la tâche qui t'attend. Mais c'est une erreur de ta part de vouloir partager le fardeau des autres. Tu as bien assez à faire avec le tien. Laisse-nous notre part de gloire, aussi.

- Je me fiche de la gloire ! s'indigna Harry.

- Mais tu penses toujours être responsable de tout. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu te demandes si ce n'est pas toi qui vas aller désactiver tes Horcruxes. Je te vois ruminer cela depuis ce matin. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, tu sais.

Harry grimaça. Il devait bien admettre que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit quand il avait appris le rituel.

- Ne fais pas cette erreur, insista Lily. Cela a l'air simple comme cela, mais cela demande beaucoup de maîtrise. Et je pense que Severus a raison en estimant que tu es loin de l'atteindre.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, se rendit Harry.

- Bien, alors on va arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se levant.

- Lily, dit Harry sans bouger, que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

- Je pense, dit-elle en se rasseyant, que nous allons laisser à Severus le temps de faire ses derniers contrôles. Ensuite, je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore tentera de persuader le château de te renvoyer chez toi.

- Mais si cela n'arrive pas ?

- Connais-tu les termes de la prophétie, ici ?

- Non, avoua Harry qui se rappela vaguement que Dumbledore en avait parlé quand il était venu ramener l'autre Harry.

- Elle dit : _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra lorsque le moment sera venu..._

- Elle est presque identique à la mienne !

- Sauf quelle parle de celui qui _viendra_, en plus de celui qui _naîtra_. Et elle indique ta venue. Nous avons cru que c'était notre Harry qui était concerné, avant de conclure que la prophétie était fausse, quand notre Tu-sais-qui est mort. En fait, elle parlait de toi, de ta naissance et de ta venue. C'était incompréhensible pour nous avant de te connaître, mais maintenant, c'est limpide. Tu es né, tu es venu, et il est probable que tu repartes, sinon, ton Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait rien à craindre de toi.

- Mais Dumbledore pense que c'est nous-mêmes qui donnons corps aux prophéties.

- C'est vrai. Moi, le professeur Dumbledore et Severus Rogue tentons d'y donner corps. Nous avons confiance en toi.

- C'est plus de confiance que je ne m'en accorde à moi-même.

- Ça, Harry, sourit Lily, c'est le privilège de l'amour !

Harry rosit, touché par cette phrase, tout en doutant fortement que Rogue l'aime beaucoup. Lily ne le laissa pas développer son idée :

- Allez viens, on a mérité quelques petites vacances, maintenant. Si on faisait un pique-nique ?

oo§O§oo

Le lendemain, James les quitta pour un rendez-vous d'affaires une fois l'entrainement de Harry terminé, et les trois jeunes Potter, partirent se dépenser dans le jardin. Ils étaient en pleine partie de tirs au but quand la voix de Lily retentit.

- Harryyyy !!

- C'est pour toi, dirent les deux Harry en même temps.

Rose éleva son balai et dit :

- Y'a Rogue et Dumbledore.

- J'y vais, soupira leur invité.

Le temps qu'il atterrisse, pose avec soin sa monture contre le mur de la remise, et courre vers la maison, Lily avait déjà fait asseoir les deux hommes dans le salon. Harry comprit qu'ils apportaient une mauvaise nouvelle au regard préoccupé que Dumbledore posa sur lui.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'emblée.

- Asseyez-vous, répondit Dumbledore, ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune homme.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, le vieil homme commença, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

- Severus est venu me voir ce matin, et a soulevé un point auquel j'avais déjà songé à plusieurs reprises. Nous sommes arrivés tous deux à la même conclusion et sommes venus vous en faire part.

Lily vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry. Elle lui posa les mains sur les épaules, lui témoignant préventivement de son soutien.

- Eh bien ? dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Nous pensons que l'objet que Harry trouvera dans les ruines de la maison de ses parents ne sera pas activé.

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Lily.

- Non, car un Horcruxe a tout de même été créé, soupira Dumbledore. En fait...

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il cherchait la terminologie adéquate.

- Dites ce que vous avez à dire et qu'on en finisse, l'enjoignit sèchement Lily.

- Nous pensons que la création du Horcruxe a échappé à Voldemort, finit par révéler Dumbledore. Au lieu de se ficher dans l'objet qu'il avait apporté, le fragment d'âme est allé... dans Harry. C'est pour cela que sa cicatrice constitue un lien entre eux.

Harry sentit soudain ses oreilles bourdonner. Il fixait le directeur sans le voir, alors que les mots '_le fragment d'âme est allé dans Harry_' tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

- Mais...c'est ignoble. Il faut absolument le détruire ! s'exclama Lily horrifiée.

- Que proposes-tu ? demanda abruptement Rogue. Un Baiser du Détraqueur ? Ce serait une solution radicale, mais elle présente quelques petits inconvénients, persifla-t-il.

Harry, toujours sous le choc de la révélation, ne sentit pas sa mère se lever et eut à peine conscience qu'elle marchait sur Rogue et lui appliquait une gifle retentissante.

- Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi quand la vie d'un de mes enfants est en jeu, lui intima sourdement Lily. Déteste James, si cela te chante, mais laisse mes enfants en dehors de tout ça. Compris ?

- Lily, intervint Dumbledore en la prenant à bras le corps pour la retenir, calmez-vous, et laiss...

- Que lui et ses sarcasmes à deux noises fichent le camp de ma maison ! hurla-t-elle, sans tenir compte de l'interruption du vieux sorcier.

Rogue haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce, la figure impénétrable mais la marque de la main de Lily ressortant cramoisie sur sa pâleur naturelle.

- Vous savez bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, plaida le directeur.

Lily, toujours hors d'elle, asséna :

- Quand on n'a aucune sensibilité, on reste chez soi !

- Lily, je sais que c'est dur à entendre, cependant, ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que vous semblez le penser.

Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dumbledore et le toisa d'un air mauvais, le sommant silencieusement de s'expliquer.

- Ce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de dire, reprit doucement le vieil homme, c'est que Voldemort ne pourra pas pleinement utiliser cet Horcruxe. Il n'est donc pas indispensable de le détruire.

Lily le fixa plusieurs secondes, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Puis elle vacilla. Le directeur la saisit de nouveau et l'escorta jusqu'au canapé. Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire, mon garçon ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai cru comprendre que lorsqu'il avait essayé de te posséder, après ton combat au Ministère, Voldemort n'avait pu maintenir son emprise sur toi, c'est bien ça ?

Harry ne réagit pas. Dumbledore s'accroupit devant lui pour que ses yeux soient au niveau de ceux de Harry.

- C'était trop douloureux pour lui car tu étais empli d'amour, Harry, continua-t-il. Et tant que tu aimeras les tiens, martela l'homme, tant que ton cœur sera rempli de sentiments pour les autres, Voldemort n'aura pas sur l'Horcruxe enchâssé en toi le pouvoir qu'il a sur les autres. Il te faudra rester vigilant, plus qu'un autre te méfier des tentations, des facilités, des compromissions avec la morale... Mais tant que tu resteras ce que tu es aujourd'hui, Voldemort ne pourra pas revenir comme il l'a fait.

Lily se leva et s'agenouilla au côté de Dumbledore, devant Harry dont elle saisit les mains.

- Courage mon chéri, lui dit-elle doucement. Nous trouverons une solution. Nous sommes avec toi.

- La meilleure solution est bien entendu de condamner ton Voldemort au Baiser du Détraqueur comme nous l'avons fait ici, reprit le vieux sorcier. C'est le meilleur moyen pour chasser son âme de notre monde. Mais il te suffira d'avoir détruit tous les autres objets pour avoir l'assurance qu'il ne retrouvera pas un corps ni ses pouvoirs sans ton accord. Tu seras toujours le maître de tes choix, Harry.

Harry avait l'impression d'être pris dans une gangue de glace. Il ne sentait plus rien, entendait à peine les paroles prononcées devant lui. Il revivait son immersion dans le serpent Nagini, quand il était en train de blesser Mr Weasley. Il entendait Maugrey se demander s'il était possédé. Il avait deviné la vérité, finalement, car l'âme de Harry était irrémédiablement souillée. Il revit aussi l'oncle Vernon assurer que son neveu était intrinsèquement mauvais. S'il savait comme il avait raison... La vérité sort de la bouche des Moldus.

Il sentit qu'on pressait une coupe glacée contre ses lèvres. Il voulut détourner la tête, mais une pression, douce et ferme l'en empêcha. Alors il avala la potion douceâtre, s'étrangla, reprit son souffle, et, sous les encouragements patients de sa mère, but de nouveau. Quand la coupe fut vide, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_(A suivre…)_

oooo§O§oooo

* * *

Bon, voilà une nouvelle théorie, Harry, le dernier des Horcruxes. Elle n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvée sur le forum de la Pensine. Je ne sais pas si on la retrouvera dans le vrai tome 7, mais je trouve séduisante l'idée que Voldemort dépende de la volonté et la pureté de Harry pour revenir. Je reviendrai sur les tenants et aboutissants de cette hypothèse dans le prochain chapitre. 

D'ici là, passez une bonne semaine !


	10. C'est ça la famille

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

De tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu, il ressort trois éléments importants : 

- **Je me suis trompée sur la date anniversaire des deux Harry**. C'est le 31 juillet, et non le 29 comme je l'écris. Les deux Harry ont bien leur anniversaire le même jour.

- **Je suis passée trop vite sur les avancées de Rogue, Dumbledore et Lily, concernant les Horcruxes**. C'est vrai, je vous demande pardon !

- On me reproche d'avoir mis** un Horcuxe de trop**. Euh, non, j'ai juste **un objet de plus** car j'ajoute l'objet qui n'est PAS un Horcruxe, celui amené par Voldemort le soir de la mort des Potter. Je trouve important de l'identifier (imaginez que ce soit la coupe de Poufsouffle !). Je reconnais par contre avoir ajouté un Horcruxe involontaire et surnuméraire, en la personne de Harry.

Le titre a été trouvé par **Steamboat Willie**. C'est le titre d'une chanson de Claude Barzotti.

* * *

**CHAPITRE X : C'est ça la famille**

_Il marche le long du couloir du Ministère. Non, il ne marche pas. il glisse, il ondule au niveau du sol. Il sent l'inégal revêtement de pierre frotter contre son ventre. Du bout de sa langue, il repère son chemin. Il sent l'homme. Il le voit, assis par terre. Il ressent le désir de le mordre, de le déchiqueter, de faire couler le sang. Sans se faire repérer, il se dresse sur ses anneaux, balance la tête en arrière pour prendre de l'élan, et frappe. _

Son propre hurlement le réveilla. Harry se retrouva assis dans le lit qu'on lui avait installé dans le bureau de Lily. Il était en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, submergé par la nausée. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Lily fit irruption dans la pièce, en chemise de nuit, la baguette à la main. Elle s'élança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est un mauvais rêve, Harry, c'est fini ! lui assura-t-elle.

Harry, qui venait de se remémorer ce que Dumbledore était venu lui annoncer, n'en était pas si sûr. Mais dans les bras du double de sa mère, son cœur s'apaisa, sa nausée reflua et il se mit à respirer normalement. Quand il repoussa la femme avec douceur, celle-ci fit apparaître une coupe en argent à proximité de Harry.

- Tu devrais en reprendre un peu, l'invita-t-elle.

- Non, je ne résoudrai rien en m'abrutissant de potion de sommeil. Cela ne changera rien à ce que je suis.

Lily saisit le gobelet qui flottait au dessus de la tête de Harry et le posa à terre. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, elle fit venir la chaise qui était derrière le bureau et la transforma en fauteuil à bascule où elle s'installa. Elle éteignit la veilleuse qui avait été laissée auprès du jeune homme et commença à se balancer. Elle posa sur ses genoux sa baguette, dont elle avait allumé l'extrémité. La lueur dansait sur les murs au rythme du fauteuil, de façon quasi-hypnotique. Harry trouva cela merveilleusement apaisant. Il se rallongea.

- Et à ton avis, qui es-tu ? demanda doucement Lily.

- Qui je suis ?

- Oui, qui es-tu, Harry Potter, jeune homme de dix-sept ans, victime du maléfice d'un mage noir assassin ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- D'accord, je vais poser la question autrement. Cela te paraissait-il vraiment important de gagner la course idiote que tu as faite avec mon fils l'autre jour ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Harry, désarçonné par le changement de sujet. Mais...

- Tu aime jouer au Monopoly et aux échecs avec mes enfants ? Même quand tu perds ?

- Bien sûr, mais...

- Quelle est la fille de ta connaissance que tu trouves la plus mignonne ?

- Ginny Weasley, mais quel rapport avec ce fichu Horcruxe ?

- Aucun Harry. Justement.

Toujours allongé, il tourna la tête vers la femme, et contempla ses traits adoucis par la lueur sourde émanant de son giron.

- Tu es un garçon comme les autres, Harry. Tu n'es pas d'avantage attiré par la méchanceté et la cruauté que la plupart d'entre nous. Tu relèves des défis idiots, tu joues à des jeux futiles, tu perds de bon cœur, et tu ne sembles pas indifférent aux charmes des demoiselles. Crois-tu que Tom Jedusor ait jamais été comme cela ?

- Non, répondit Harry qui le revit, déjà maître de lui et terriblement sérieux, lors son entretien avec Dumbledore dans le misérable orphelinat.

- Ce Horcruxe n'aura sur toi que l'ascendant que tu lui donneras. Reste toi-même, il n'arrivera rien.

- Mais j'ai été le serpent, quand il attaquait Mr Weasley. J'ai déjà ressenti sa colère, parfois...

- Mais tu savais que ce n'était pas la tienne. Et elle t'a dégoûté. Cela se sent quand tu nous en parles Harry. Tu as la bouche tordue et les yeux froids. Tu le rejettes, tu le repousses de toute ton âme. TON âme, Harry, tu m'entends ? Pas le misérable petit bout avec lequel il essaie de te pourrir la vie.

- Mais quand j'ai blessé Mr Weasley...

- Qu'as-tu fait quand tu t'es réveillé ? Tu as insisté pour parler au professeur Dumbledore et tu as sauvé cet homme. Mais laissons cela. Parle-moi de tes amis.

- Ron et Hermione ?

- Oui. Dis-moi ce que Ron représente pour toi.

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Je peux lui parler de mes problèmes, je sais pouvoir compter sur lui. Il arrive à me faire rire même quand rien ne va plus. Il ne me regarde jamais avec peur ou dégoût. Il m'aide autant qu'il le peut.

- Et Hermione ?

- Elle est énervante des fois, mais elle essaie toujours d'agir pour mon bien. Elle fait des recherches pour moi, essaie de trouver des solutions, même quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je fais. Je sais qu'elle sera là à mes côtés, tant qu'elle le pourra.

- Et Ginny ? Tu lui as dis que tu la trouvais mignonne ?

- Oui, mais j'ai dû lui dire que c'était fini. C'était trop dangereux pour elle, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Le balancement du fauteuil s'arrêta.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, Harry ?

- Oh, oui ! répondit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'émotion, sentant combien elle lui manquait depuis qu'il avait dû lui signifier la fin de leur relation. Ce que cela lui avait coûté de renoncer à son sourire, ses taquineries, ses doux baisers, l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Alors, dès que tu la reverras, va la voir pour lui dire que tu t'es trompé. Que tu as besoin d'elle pour gagner. Ne repousse pas ceux que tu aimes, Harry, ce sont eux qui te donneront la force.

- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir à cause de moi.

- Tes parents ne sont pas morts à cause de toi, Harry. Ils ont été tués parce qu'ils avaient défié trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius est mort parce que sa cousine a voulu le tuer. Elle le détestait déjà avant ta naissance. Ton Dumbledore est mort parce qu'il voulait se racheter d'avoir laissé un certain Tom Jedusor prendre autant de pouvoir. Ne sais-tu pas qu'il a risqué sa vie pour défaire Grindelwald avant même notre naissance à tous les deux ? Crois-tu qu'il t'a attendu pour faire ce genre de choix ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de la marche du monde, Harry, et tout le monde finit par mourir.

- Mais n'a-t-on pas le droit de vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aime ? protesta Harry.

- Ta Ginny a été possédée par Voldemort, non ? Elle sait les dangers que son frère a courus avec toi. Elle t'a suivi au Ministère pour sauver Sirius. Elle a fait son choix Harry. Ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour de l'écarter sans te préoccuper de ce qu'elle en pense.

- Et si elle en meurt finalement ? Il me suffira de me dire que je ne suis pas responsable pour l'oublier ?

- Non, tu n'en sera que plus déterminé à la venger. Cela me fait mal d'avoir à dire cela, Harry, mais qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meure, ton amour pour elle te rendra plus fort. Que crois-tu que tu ressentiras si elle meurt malgré tout, et que tu sais que tu l'as rendue triste les derniers mois de sa vie en la rejetant ?

- Je ne l'ai pas rejetée. Elle a très bien compris. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'y attendait.

- Cela montre simplement qu'elle te mérite. Et tu as tort quand même. Car, si elle t'aime assez pour comprendre cela, elle souffre autant que toi de votre rupture.

- Vous ne comprenez pas !

- Non ? Que crois-tu que j'aie ressenti quand on m'a dit que mon enfant à naître était en danger à cause de l'engagement que j'avais pris ? Un enfant qui, lui, n'avait eu aucune possibilité de choisir. Toutes les questions que tu te poses, je me les suis posées avant toi. Peux-tu imaginer les nuits sans sommeil que cela représente ? J'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités. Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment les choses allaient tourner, ni si mon choix serait le bon. Devais-je essayer de fuir ? Cela suffirait-il de changer de pays pour que Voldemort te laisse tranquille ? Devais-je tenter de me cacher parmi les Moldus ou au contraire me mettre sous la protection des sorciers les plus puissants ? Etait-ce bien de te mettre au monde pour qu'un jour tu affrontes une telle abomination ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris quelles souffrances cela impliquerait pour toi ? J'ai fait un choix, Harry. Un choix que je remettais tous les jours en question. Un choix qu'aujourd'hui, en te voyant si malheureux, en sachant l'enfance que tu as eue en plus de tout le reste, je remets plus que jamais en question. Mais rien ne m'assure qu'un autre choix n'aurait pas été pire. Alors on va faire avec, et se battre pour gagner !

Harry la regarda médusé. Il contempla sa mère, redressée sur son siège, les épaules en arrière, le regard farouche. A cet instant, il voyait clairement la volonté qui avait amené sa mère à défier Voldemort et donner sa vie pour lui.

- Mais vous avez fait le bon choix, fit-il remarquer. Votre fils est heureux.

- Ce n'est pas de mon fait. Il y a tellement d'éléments qui ont amené Voldemort devant ta mère et l'ont écarté de mon chemin.

- Vous...vous savez si votre Sirius est resté votre Gardien jusqu'au bout ?

Lily le dévisagea avant de se laisser aller contre son dossier et reprendre ses balancements.

- Oui, répondit-elle, je sais qu'il est resté notre Gardien jusqu'au bout. Et tes parents savaient qu'il avait changé d'avis.

- Quoi ?

- Tes parents savaient forcément que Peter était leur gardien, Harry. Pour poser un Fidelitas, il faut être sur place. Le Peter de tes parents a dû se rendre chez eux pour cela. Ils ont sûrement décidé de cela tous les quatre.

- Vous voulez dire que mes parents ont choisi Peter à la place de Sirius.

- Oui, comme James et moi l'aurions fait, si Sirius nous l'avait présenté comme le moyen le plus sûr.

- Eh bien, vous l'avez échappé belle !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry. Si Sirius a changé d'avis, Peter aussi aurait pu agir différemment.

- J'en doute ! s'emporta Harry

- C'est ton droit, répondit calmement Lily sans cesser de se balancer. Mais je t'assure que je décèle beaucoup de différences entre les personnes dont tu nous as parlé et celles que nous connaissons.

- Rogue est bien le même, opposa Harry avec hargne.

- Non, Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que celui que tu connaissais se montrait injuste et blessant avec toi. Severus, lui, a fait son possible pour nous aider. Et il ne t'a jamais parlé avec méchanceté.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensiez tout à l'heure, la contredit Harry se remémorant avec délice la claque magistrale qu'elle lui avait donnée.

- Oh, grimaça Lily. Je lui ferai des excuses. J'étais tellement bouleversée que j'ai mal interprété ses paroles et je croyais qu'il se moquait de nous. Mais il faisait simplement remarquer que ma remarque était stupide et il avait parfaitement raison.

- Il aurait pu le dire autrement, s'offusqua Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, la délicatesse n'a jamais été son fort. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, et je le connais maintenant suffisamment pour ne plus y porter attention. Tu sais, il n'a pas d'enfant et il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je n'aurais pas dû le frapper. Je lui enverrai un hibou demain.

Harry laissa tomber, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais la faire changer d'avis. Elle était parfois aussi têtue qu'Hermione quand cette dernière parlait des elfes.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à défendre les elfes de maison ? demanda-t-il, préférant changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne lui chante les louanges de Rogue.

- Oh, toi aussi cela te choque ! s'exclama Lily ravie. Je suis fière de toi, mon fils n'a pas autant de compassion envers les autres. Eh bien, sache que je suis allée voir de nombreux membres du Magenmagot et que je les ai convaincus de voter une loi prévoyant que les propriétaires qui maltraitent leurs elfes peuvent être condamnés à de lourdes amendes, voire à la confiscation de leur victime. J'espère que je pourrai arriver à faire en sorte que notre communauté abolisse totalement le statut inique des elfes, mais je sais qu'il me faudra de longues années pour y arriver. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner et je continue à tenter de sensibiliser tous les sorciers que je connais, jusqu'à ce que ce scandale cesse définitivement. Inutile de te préciser que nous rémunérons Totsy. Il ne le veut pas, mais on lui met de l'argent de côté pour ses vieux jours. Et on tâche de ne pas lui demander de trop travailler le dimanche.

Harry sourit et eut la vision d'Hermione défendant ses convictions. Il faudra qu'il lui indique la méthode de Lily. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Dans un demi-sommeil, il entendit une voix s'élever :

_On the first day of Christmas, _

_My true love sent to me _

_A partridge in a pear tree _

L'air lui était familier. Il se demanda si sa mère lui avait chanté cette chanson quand il était petit.

_On the second day of Christmas _

_My true love sent to me _

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree _

Au douzième jour de Noël, il dormait profondément.

oo§O§oo

Quand il se réveilla, le jour était levé et James était en train de lire dans le fauteuil de Lily.

- Bonjour, dit joyeusement ce dernier quand Harry s'assit dans le lit.

- Bonjour ! répondit le jeune homme.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va, répondit Harry, surpris que ce soit vrai.

- Ta mère a décrété qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement, aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que c'est à toi de décider.

Sa mère... Harry eut un petit sourire, en se rendant compte que, dans sa tête, il faisait lui aussi ce lapsus de plus en plus souvent.

- Je préfère continuer à apprendre que de rester à remâcher tout ceci, décida-t-il néanmoins.

- Rose et mon fils ne demandent pas mieux que de passer la journée avec toi, tu sais, lui fit gentiment remarquer James.

- Vous leur avez dit ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, ils ne savent rien sur les Horcruxes.

- Je pense que je dois continuer à m'entraîner, confirma Harry. Chaque jour compte, je le sens.

- Alors prend une douche et va manger, lui conseilla James en se levant.

Une fois à la porte, il se retourna et demanda :

- Harry, as-tu déjà essayé de lancer un Impardonnable ?

Harry, pris de court, rougit et hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Ne recommence jamais, lui dit James d'une voix grave. Les lancer demande une tournure d'esprit qui amenuisera la défense érigée autour de ton Horcruxe. Ta haine envers ceux qui t'attaquent, toi et tes amis, est saine, tant qu'elle te donne le courage de te battre et la détermination de te dresser toujours et encore contre ceux qui mettent le monde magique en danger. Mais si tu laisses la colère et ta rancune emplir ton cœur du désir de tuer, de faire souffrir, ou d'imposer ta volonté, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ceux contre lesquels tu te bats. Une fois que tu auras laissé la cruauté et la volonté de nuire guider tes actes, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. C'est un risque que tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre.

Harry hocha la tête. James lui sourit et précisa :

- T'en fais pas. Tu ne seras pas sans défense. Nous, les Potter, on les fait mourir de rire !

Ce fut effectivement en riant que Harry se rendit à la douche.

oo§O§oo

A seize heures, quand Harry et James rentrèrent de leur clairière de combat, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore les attendaient avec Lily. On laissa les deux combattants se nourrir puis on se dirigea vers le salon. Lily fit asseoir Harry sur le canapé et s'installa à sa droite, tandis que James se mettait à gauche.

- Je pense que vous avez compris, commença lentement Dumbledore, qu'il demeurera sur votre monde un Horcruxe, tant que vous serez vivant. Seule votre mort, ou la destruction de votre âme par un Détraqueur pourra empêcher définitivement Voldemort de se réincarner.

Harry avait compris cela la veille et y avait réfléchi toute la journée, mais l'entendre exposé de la bouche du sorcier le plus érudit de sa connaissance le glaça, et il dut faire preuve de tout son contrôle pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il veilla à ce qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne bouge, tint bien ses mains sur ses genoux pour qu'on ne les vit pas trembler. Mais son trouble ne pouvait échapper à ceux qui étaient assis tout contre lui.

Il sentit le bras de sa mère passer derrière son dos et l'étreindre doucement tandis que son père lui posa la main sur le genou. Il ressentit pleinement l'affectueuse tendresse de Lily, tout comme le pudique soutien de James. Il les appréciait d'autant plus qu'il se sentait respecté dans son statut de jeune adulte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tentait de le retenir, ni de lui cacher des éléments le concernant. Mais ils l'aidaient à faire face et lui assuraient leur concours et leur confiance sans faille.

Entre eux sur ce canapé, il se sentit finalement capable d'affronter la flétrissure qu'il avait en lui et d'en assumer les conséquences.

- Comme je vous l'ai indiqué hier, reprit le vieux sorcier, Tom Jedusor ne peut se servir de la part d'âme qu'il vous a involontairement confiée, sans votre accord. Il peut sans problème solliciter les fragments de son âme qui sont dans des objets inanimés ou des animaux sans conscience qu'il domine. Il est loin d'en être de même quand le fragment dont il a besoin est englobé dans une âme consciente, elle-même colorée par des sentiments qui lui sont insupportables.

- Cela veut dire quoi concrètement ? demanda James.

- Que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne passera pas de l'autre côté tant qu'un fragment sera maintenu dans le monde des vivants, répondit Severus Rogue. Par contre, il ne pourra pas puiser suffisamment de lui-même pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il sera et restera une âme errante, sans force ni capacité d'user de magie. Sauf si ce fragment indispensable de lui-même lui est offert.

- Si vous laissez la haine et le mépris envahir votre cœur, compléta le directeur, son âme y sera appelée et il suffira du rituel approprié pour qu'il recouvre ses pouvoirs. Mais n'oubliez jamais qu'il vous suffit simplement d'être heureux pour le garder loin de vous.

- Par ailleurs, reprit Rogue, il est plus que jamais indispensable que vous trouviez tous les autres Horcruxes et les désactiviez, même si le Seigneur reçoit le Baiser.

- Pourquoi ? arriva à demander Harry d'une voix presque normale.

- Parce que le fragment d'âme qui est en vous est également relié aux autres Horcruxes, exposa Rogue de sa voix précise. Cela signifie qu'à votre mort, votre âme sera retenue aux Horcruxes restants par la partie qui ne vous appartient pas et qui leur correspond. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que cela recouvre, mais logiquement, vous errerez comme une âme en peine, tant qu'un des objets existera, sans jamais pouvoir retrouver ni réelle existence, ni pouvoirs magiques.

Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à concevoir cela. Mais, à la mine bouleversée de ses parents, il comprit que c'était grave et qu'ils en souffraient pour lui.

- Il a toujours été prévu de détruire les Horcruxes, affirma-t-il crânement.

Rogue le dévisagea, mais ne se moqua pas de lui, comme Harry le craignit sous son regard froid. Il prit simplement la mesure de la résolution du jeune homme et l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- En y réfléchissant, renchérit Dumbledore, cela ne change pas grand chose à ce qui a été prévu depuis le début. Dans le meilleur des cas, votre Voldemort reçoit le Baiser et, une fois les Horcruxes détruits, vous pourrez vivre en paix. Si vous échouez à le faire rencontrer les Détraqueurs, et qu'il meurt normalement, vous n'aurez qu'à vivre la vie que vous aviez prévue, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre vous. Vous êtes un jeune homme très fort, Harry. La vie que vous avez menée, aussi triste soit-elle, vous a endurci contre les coups du sort, sans pour autant entamer votre amour pour elle. Je ne me fais aucun souci sur votre capacité à le tenir éloigné.

- Dans le pire des cas…, commença Rogue avant de s'arrêter de lui-même et de regarder Lily. Tu peux me gifler, se justifia-t-il en préambule, mais il faut bien le lui dire.

- C'est bon, intervint Harry, j'ai compris : s'il me manque un Horcruxe, je pourrai toujours en finir définitivement en donnant mon âme à un Détraqueur.

Il y eut un silence grave que Dumbledore brisa sur un ton qu'il voulait encourageant :

- Avec toutes les indications que nous vous avons données, cela n'arrivera pas. Poudlard y a veillé. Grâce à votre séjour parmi nous, vous connaissez les objets, savez où les trouver et comment les désactiver. Je suis confiant.

- Moi aussi, indiqua fermement James, ponctuant sa profession de foi d'une pression sur la jambe de Harry.

- Vous avez raison, renchérit Lily. Tu y arriveras Harry.

Harry aurait voulu les remercier de leur confiance affichée en lui, mais les mots restèrent stupidement coincés dans sa gorge. Il craignit même de se laisser submerger par son émotion quand James posa une question :

- Voldemort sait-il cette histoire de Détraqueurs ?

- Nous devons le faire comme s'il le savait, répondit Dumbledore. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus probable.

- Alors pourquoi s'est-il laissé arrêter ? s'étonna son hôte. Il devait bien se douter de ce qui l'attendait, non ?

Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a réussit à l'immobiliser avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, expliqua Rogue.

- Severus l'avait envoyé dans une maison où vous étiez supposés être, et c'est moi qui lui ai ouvert la porte, précisa le vieux sorcier. Je l'ai immobilisé tout de suite et les Aurors l'ont bombardé de _Stupefix_, ce qui m'a permis de le plonger dans un coma magique. Trois jours plus tard, il a été transféré à Azkaban et la sentence a été exécutée.

- La justice sorcière était très expéditive à cette époque, expliqua Lily d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas cet état de fait.

- En l'occurrence, cela a été une bonne chose, rétorqua James.

- Au prix de combien d'innocents envoyés à Azkaban ? demanda Lily sans se laisser démonter. Sans compter ceux qui ont payé pour ne pas être condamnés, alors que leur engagement était de notoriété publique.

- Nous aurions sans doute pu faire mieux, admit Dumbledore d'une voix neutre, et Harry admira sa capacité à mettre fin aux polémiques. Pour revenir à vous, Harry, il est essentiel que vous vous assuriez le concours du plus grand nombre d'Aurors dont les directives seront d'immobiliser Voldemort et de le maintenir, jusqu'à sa condamnation, dans un cocon d'anti-magie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, précisa-t-il en voyant Harry ouvrir de grands yeux, ils savent ce que c'est.

- Mais, opposa Harry, comment voulez-vous que je donne des directives à qui que ce soit ?

- Votre ministre le peut certainement. Je sais que cela vous coûte, mais vous ne pourrez pas venir à bout de votre ennemi sans faire alliance avec le Ministère et vous assurer sa collaboration.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais fait, répliqua Harry que l'idée n'enchantait guère.

- Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas le choix, je le crains. Vous êtes un bon sorcier, et Monsieur Potter m'a dit le plus grand bien de votre niveau en défense, mais vous ne pouvez pas, à vous seul, localiser Voldemort et lui appliquer une technique que vous ne semblez pas connaître.

- Le cocon d'anti-magie est d'un niveau très avancé, se justifia James. J'avoue que je ne sais pas le faire non plus. Enfin, le bon côté des choses c'est que, selon la prophétie, les Aurors ne pourront pas tuer Vous-savez-qui eux-même, et qu'il a donc toutes les chances de finir dans les bras des Détraqueurs.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain, opposa Dumbledore. Voldemort peut être tué sans réellement mourir, puisque son âme ne quittera le monde des vivants que lorsque l'âme de Harry en fera autant. De même, Harry ne peut complètement mourir tant qu'une part de son ennemi demeure parmi nous. C'est ainsi que j'interprète _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_, maintenant.

- Et le fait qu'_aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre n'est pas mort_ ? demanda Lily.

- Cette partie est déjà réalisée, lui indiqua le directeur. Leur volonté réciproque de mettre fin à la vie de l'autre est fortement implantée. Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta le vieil homme à l'intention de Harry, il vous suffira de vous prononcer publiquement pour votre ministre et lui laisser le crédit de l'arrestation de votre ennemi commun pour qu'il accède à ces demandes.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer. A la double pression exercée par ses parents sur son épaule et son genou, il se sentit compris.

oo§O§oo

Il ne se dit rien de nouveau durant le reste de la séance. Harry eut l'impression que chacun avait conscience d'avoir rempli la mission qui lui avait été assignée et en faisait le compte-rendu final. En les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il ne repartait pas chez lui rapidement. Allait-on, comme avec un hôte qui s'incruste en fin de soirée, rester poli avec lui tout en souhaitant tout bas qu'il s'en aille enfin ?

Quand tout le monde se leva et que James et Lily se mirent à discuter d'une affaire du Ministère avec Rogue et Dumbledore, qui s'apprêtaient à prendre la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux, Harry les laissa et sortit prendre l'air. Titus le chien l'accueillit avec exubérance et, du museau, lui souleva la main pour quémander des caresses, avant de se coucher carrément sur le dos. Harry s'assit sur les marches de la véranda pour répondre à sa demande et se mit à lui gratouiller expertement le poitrail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des chevilles graciles, surmontant les chaussures de cuir légères que les sorciers mettaient pour faire du sport, surgirent auprès du jeune homme. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lever les yeux, il sentit une main prendre appui sur son bras et un baiser affectueux se poser sur sa joue.

- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il à Rose.

- Pour le mauvaise nouvelle que tu as reçue hier, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés et se mettant à caresser le chien elle aussi.

Harry la regarda, troublée, mais elle le rassura :

- Ni Papa ni Maman n'ont voulu nous dire ce que c'était, mais ça avait l'air grave.

Elle se tut, et Harry supposa que ses parents lui avaient interdit formellement de demander des précisions, car la curiosité était un trait particulièrement saillant chez la jeune fille. Touché par la sollicitude qu'elle lui témoignait, il tenta de la rassurer :

- C'est grave mais pas insurmontable, prétendit-il.

- C'est déjà ça, commenta Rose, et c'est en silence qu'ils continuèrent à caresser Titus, jusqu'à ce que l'autre Harry vienne leur proposer une partie de tarot.

_(A suivre…) _

oooo§O§oooo


	11. Heureux qui comme Ulysse

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI : Heureux qui comme Ulysse**

Le lendemain, ils finissaient leur petit-déjeuner en famille quand l'elfe de maison introduisit Dumbledore.

- Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Rien de grave, mon enfant. Mais mon château me joue des tours, ce matin.

- Votre château ?

- Oui, où que je tente d'aller, une pièce inconnue se dresse entre moi et l'endroit où je veux me rendre. Une pièce saturée de magie dans laquelle je ne peux pas entrer. C'est un peu contrariant.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Lily.

- S'il ne repart pas, tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui ne sert pas à grand-chose, lui rappela le vieux sorcier.

Lily tourna des yeux désolés vers Harry, qui de son côté était partagé entre soulagement, peur et déchirement.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques minutes, reprit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais je n'ai même pas eu accès aux toilettes ce matin, alors...

Il disparut, les laissant entre eux.

- Je vais t'emballer quelques affaires, fit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, lui répondit Harry. En venant, j'avais une pomme en main et elle est restée de l'autre côté. C'est un voyage sans bagage, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Mais, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça... protesta Lily, au bord des larmes.

- Chérie, il le doit et tu le sais très bien. Ne lui rend pas les choses plus difficiles, la sermonna doucement James.

Ils se levèrent tous et se réunirent près de la porte de la salle à manger.

- C'est dommage fit remarquer Rose, t'es le frère que je préfère.

- Mais maintenant que tu sais manier les Cognards, l'autre n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir, répliqua Harry, en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Elle lui rendit ses baisers, le serra affectueusement contre elle puis recula.

- C'est malin, elle va être intenable maintenant, fit remarquer l'autre Harry.

- Apprends à négocier, lui conseilla son double. Et fais gaffe quand tu voles. T'es supposé éviter les arbres, pas leur rentrer dedans.

- T'as eu du pot, c'est moi qui allais gagner, fit le mauvais perdant.

- Dommage, hein ? fit Harry en lui donnant une petite bourrade dans l'épaule.

- Pfff ! Va te vanter ailleurs, fit l'autre en lui rendant son coup de poing amical.

- Quand tu auras réglé son compte à ce faux Lord, tâche de fabriquer plein de petits Potter, le pria James en s'avançant. Le monde est trop triste sans nous.

- J'y penserai, promit Harry, pendant que son double souriait goguenard, songeant sans doute que Ginny serait à la hauteur de cette ambition.

James le serra brièvement contre lui et recula à son tour, pour laisser la place à Lily. Celle-ci luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

- Merci, lui souffla Harry.

Elle le serra fort contre elle.

- N'oublie pas que nous t'aimerons toujours. Tu as une famille ici. Une famille que personne ne pourra te prendre. Garde nous au fond de ton cœur et tu ne pourras pas te perdre.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne vous oublierai jamais, lui assura Harry.

Alors que l'étreinte s'éternisait, un raclement de gorge leur parvint de la porte de la pièce. Dumbledore était de retour. Lily lâcha Harry à contrecœur et James plaça doucement son bras sur les épaules de sa femme. Tout le monde suivit Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de faire ses adieux à quelqu'un quand Titus le chien vint mendier une caresse. Il lui tapota la tête en lui recommandant de bien obéir à sa maîtresse.

Le directeur prit un parapluie boueux dans le porte-parapluie se trouvant près de la porte.

- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il.

Il le transforma en Portoloin et le présenta à Harry. Ce dernier enveloppa sa famille des yeux, tâchant de graver en lui leur image. Lily luttant contre les pleurs et James qui lui disait adieu d'un signe de tête. L'autre Harry et Rose, toute rivalité fraternelle oubliée, se tenaient par la main, comme pour se soutenir dans leur tristesse.

- Tes amis t'attendent, l'encouragea Lily en souriant à travers ses larmes.

- Adieu, leur dit-il.

Et il posa la main sur le Portoloin.

oo§O§oo

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Harry regarda Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier haussa les épaules, signifiant que toute direction serait la bonne. Harry s'avança vers l'escalier qui menait à la bibliothèque. A peine avaient-il monté un étage, qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la pièce dont Harry se souvenait.

Avant d'en franchir le seuil, Harry se remémora tout ce qu'il devait apprendre à ses amis : l'emplacement des Horcruxes, la façon de les désactiver, la nature du dernier d'entre eux et la nécessité de capturer Voldemort vivant pour que son âme soit aspirée par un Détraqueur et non simplement détachée de son corps.

Il regarda Dumbledore qui avait patiemment attendu à ses côtés.

- Prend ton temps, Harry, lui dit-il gentiment.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry. Et savoir que j'ai pu t'aider est une grande satisfaction pour moi.

Avant d'avancer, Harry jeta un œil derrière lui et remarqua quelque chose.

- Tiens, les armures de l'escalier n'ont pas de petits rubans roses, chez moi.

- C'est assez récent, admit le directeur, et nous le devons aux goûts artistiques de votre double et de son ami Neville.

- Et vous allez les laisser ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suppose que je pourrais faire quelque chose, admit le sorcier d'un air malicieux, mais je trouve plus amusant de laisser le professeur Flitwick tenter de comprendre quelle astucieuse magie nos deux terreurs ont utilisée. Ce genre de défi empêche les professeurs de s'encroûter.

Ce fut en souriant que Harry franchit la porte qui le ramenait chez lui.

oo§O§oo

Quand il se réveilla, sa première pensée fut que, sachant à l'avance qu'il allait perdre conscience, il aurait dû penser à s'asseoir. Cela lui aurait évité de se sentir endolori sur tout le côté gauche. Il se redressa péniblement, et faillit glisser sur un morceau de pomme à moitié grignotée.

- Ça va Harry ? On a entendu un grand bruit, fit une voix familière.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-il avec joie.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? On est les seuls à être assez idiots pour venir étudier ici pendant les vacances. Aïe !!

- Tu sais très bien que c'est important, Ron, le tança Hermione qui venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête. Que t'est-il arrivé Harry ? Et d'où te vient cette robe ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il portait une robe bleue sur laquelle voletait un vif d'or. Il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance que le vêtement ne veuille pas rester dans son monde d'origine. Il aurait eu l'air malin en sous-vêtements, voire sans sous-vêtement du tout.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, leur assura-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous allez me croire !

oo§O§oo

Quand Harry et ses amis revinrent au Terrier, il était largement l'heure de dîner. Molly leur demanda s'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient avant de regarder Harry étonnée :

- Tu es resté dehors toute la journée, Harry ? Tu es tout bronzé !

Harry sourit :

- Oui, on va dire ça. Molly, serait-il possible de convoquer au plus vite Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Remus, le professeur Maugrey, s'il vous plait ?

- Maintenant ?

- Cela pourra attendre demain, la rassura-t-il.

- Je vais les appeler pour qu'ils se libèrent, lui répondit la mère de famille. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

- Non, Mrs Weasley, ce sont plutôt de bonnes nouvelles, lui assura Hermione.

Molly, après les avoir dévisagés se demandant sans doute ce qu'ils avaient en tête, alla à la cheminée du salon. Harry regarda autour de lui, repéra la personne qu'il cherchait et demanda :

- Ginny, on peut parler ?

Elle le regarda étonné, car il avait passé le jour du mariage de son frère à la fuir.

- Oui, si tu veux... dit-elle sans entrain.

Harry lui prit le bras et l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione.

- Attends, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne commence. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es bronzé, tu t'es remplumé... tu n'es pas du tout comme ce matin.

- Tu as peur que je ne sois pas moi ? lui demanda-t-il amusé, pensant que, décidément, son identité était toujours un problème. Bon, je suis bien Harry Potter, celui qui a un Magyar à pointes tatoué sur la poitrine, parce que cela fait plus macho.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une information secrète, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- D'accord. Quand tu étais en première année, Lucius Malefoy a mis le journal intime de Tom Jedusor dans ton chaudron. Je l'ai détruit en le transperçant avec un crochet de basilic. Ça te va ?

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui ?

Harry lui fit un résumé rapide de son passage dans un autre monde, la rencontre avec sa famille. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était un Horcruxe et comment, en recoupant les informations des deux Dumbledore, il savait maintenant où se trouvaient les autres fragments d'âmes et comment, grâce aux recherches de Lily et l'autre Rogue, il savait également les détruire. Il conclut par l'information précieuse qu'il avait acquise à propos de l'effet du Baiser du Détraqueur sur son ennemi.

- Oh Harry, mais c'est fantastique, s'exclama Ginny quand il eut fini. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais au moins on a l'impression que c'est faisable !

- Oui, admit Harry. Mais il y a autre chose. Et ça, il faut que tu le gardes pour toi, seuls Ron et Hermione seront au courant.

Et il lui expliqua où se trouvait le dernier Horcruxe. Atterrée, elle le regarda sans oser faire de commentaire.

- C'est pas si grave, fit bravement Harry. Il paraît que si on m'aime très fort et que j'aime très fort aussi, Voldemort ne pourra jamais l'utiliser.

- Et... j'ai le droit de t'aimer très fort ?

- Oui, chuchota Harry. J'étais dans l'erreur en rompant avec toi. Pardonne-moi, je t'ai fait de la peine pour rien.

Ginny se blottit contre lui et il la serra fort dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, profitant de leurs retrouvailles.

Harry se sentait terriblement heureux. _Il ne faut pas que j'oublie ces moments-là_, pensa-t-il, _c'est ma meilleure défense_.

- Je vais acheter une Pensine, déclara-t-il quand il retrouva l'usage de ses lèvres. Pour fixer tous mes souvenirs. Ceux concernant les meilleurs moments de ma vie : ma famille, mes amis, toi.

- Alors, me voici cataloguée "bon souvenir", se réjouit Ginny. C'est chouette de gagner une guerre en embrassant son petit ami. Dis, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres filles que moi, dans ta Pensine ! Je veux dire à part Hermione et ma mère !

- Ah, euh, si, il y en aura une autre, dit Harry feignant d'être contrit. Mais j'ai passé des moments tellement formidables avec elle ! Elle est mignonne, intelligente, et a une détente terrible au Quidditch. Ça t'ennuie vraiment ?

- Mhm ! Dis m'en plus, fit prudemment Ginny.

- Elle s'appelle Rose Potter. C'est ma petite soeur.

- Tu as une sœur ! s'étonna Ginny, car il avait été très sommaire sur la description de sa famille dans son récit.

- Oui, enfin, l'autre Harry en a une. Mais il me l'a prêtée un peu pendant mon séjour.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes tout en détail.

- Plus tard, dit Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter.

- Maman veut que Ginny descende, annonça la voix de Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être mécontent d'apporter cette nouvelle.

- La barbe, gronda Ginny. Je suis en train de gagner mon ordre de Merlin, moi !

oo§O§oo

Quand Harry entra le lendemain dans la cuisine qui servait de salle de réunion, avec ses amis et Ginny, il vit que les adultes le regardaient avec suspicion et comprit qu'Arthur et Molly leur avaient fait part de leur surprise concernant l'évolution étonnante de son comportement en vingt-quatre heures. Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur raconter toute l'histoire s'il n'y était pas obligé, mais il faudrait leur donner une explication.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table, et il attaqua :

- Poudlard m'a fait vivre une expérience très spéciale, hier, et j'ai appris de nombreux renseignements qui nous seront très utiles dans notre combat.

- Ginny est trop jeune pour appartenir à l'Ordre, protesta Molly.

- Ginny est au courant de tout ce dont nous allons discuter aujourd'hui répondit fermement Harry.

- Mais...

- Maman, le fait que j'aie seize ans n'empêchera pas Voldemort de me tuer.

- Si elle est déjà au courant, Molly... plaida Arthur.

Mrs Weasley foudroya Ginny du regard mais sa benjamine ne baissa pas les yeux et Hermione enchaîna :

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

Les Weasley la regardèrent sans comprendre, alors que les Aurors et Remus échangeaient un regard de connivence, comme s'ils avaient déjà discuté de ce concept.

- Remus, demanda Harry, pouvez-vous l'expliquer à Molly et Arthur ?

Une fois que Remus se fut exécuté, il avança :

- Je suppose que Voldemort en a créé un et que c'est comme ça qu'il est revenu.

- Il en a créé six, lui apprit Hermione, provoquant des exclamations de surprise désolée.

- Mais on ne va jamais réussir à les éliminer, s'exclama Tonks.

- Deux ont déjà été détruits, la rassura Harry. Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a révélé où les autres étaient cachés.

- Il ne suffit pas de les trouver, grogna Maugrey dont l'œil magique, braqué sur Harry, tournoyait follement.

- Le château nous a également révélé comment les désactiver, compléta Hermione.

- Tout ça en une journée ? demanda l'ancien Auror d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- La journée a été longue pour moi, admit Harry. Le château m'a envoyé une vision.

- Une vision ? Depuis quand croyez-vous aux visions ? tonna l'irascible bonhomme.

- C'est pas plus idiot que les prophéties, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton sec.

Il y eut un silence puis Remus répondit :

-En parlant de prophéties… certains de nous ne connaissent pas les termes de celle qui te concerne et, même moi, je ne la connais pas en son entier.

Harry la leur récita toute entière.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Molly.

- Si, Molly, la contredit Remus. Cela veut dire que seul Harry peut tuer Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Mais Harry ne peut pas, il n'a que dix-sept ans !

- Nous verrons cela en temps utile, répliqua Harry. Ce dont je veux être certain, c'est que, lorsque je serai face à lui et si, par chance, j'arrive à le tuer, ce soit définitif, cette fois.

Tout le monde fixa Harry qui déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Harry ne peut pas y arriver sans vous, intervint Hermione. Il faut des personnes expertes pour franchir les barrières magiques qui protègent ces artefacts.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a indiqué où sont les pièges et la façon de les contourner, précisa Harry sans mentir. Et il n'y a plus que quatre Horcruxes, dont un sûrement désactivé.

- Pourriez-vous les décrire avec précision ? demanda Kinsley Shacklebolt.

Harry leur décrivit le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et la lunette d'astronomie de Serdaigle.

- Le quatrième est le Serpent Nagini, celui qui a blessé Arthur. Mais c'est pratiquement le plus facile à détruire. Il suffit de le tuer.

- Et les objets ?

- Il faut mettre en place un rituel qui devrait être dans les cordes de Bill. Quand rentre-t-il de voyage de noces ?

- La semaine prochaine, l'informa Arthur.

- Je veux connaitre ce fameux rituel, dit Maugrey d'un ton brusque.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avant que son ami ait pu répliquer.

- Et une fois que nous aurons réglé le problème des Horcruxes, que se passera-t-il donc ? demanda Shacklebolt, empêchant Maugrey de continuer à discuter du principe.

- Il faudra arrêter Voldemort sans le tuer, exposa Hermione, avant de développer la théorie du Baiser du Détraqueur.

- Mais, opposa Tonks les sourcils froncés. Si il n'y a plus de Horcruxes, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

- Au cas où Dumbledore se serait trompé, expliqua Ron. On ne veut pas prendre de risque.

Il y eut une pause méditative, au terme de laquelle, Shaklebolt formula avec tact :

- Harry, ne le prend pas mal, mais nous ne pouvons pas partir bille-en-tête sur une simple vision.

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué pour les Horcruxes, protesta Harry. Et vous n'aviez pas l'air si surpris d'ailleurs.

- Il est vrai que c'était une hypothèse que nous avions ébauchée pour expliquer le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, admit le grand Auror, mais tu nous donnes tout à coup une tonne de renseignements. C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Harry se demanda s'il aurait dû tout raconter. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela aurait été plus crédible que cette vérité partielle. Il avait eu un mois pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait y arriver.

- Harry ! dit soudain Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore t'a montré des souvenirs par l'intermédiaire de sa Pensine, non ? Ils sont peut-être toujours dedans. Si le professeur McGonagall veut bien nous la confier tu pourras nous indiquer ceux qu'il t'a révélés l'année dernière.

Harry la regarda avec reconnaissance. Aussi terrible qu'il fut, son destin n'avait pas été avare en femmes intelligentes pour veiller sur lui.

oo§O§oo

Remus et Kingsley se rendirent à Poudlard, et en revinrent avec une Minerva McGonagall qui voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Harry eut donc en face de lui une personne supplémentaire l'observant et faisant des commentaires tout bas. Il attendit patiemment que les adultes se décident à agir, en embrassant Ginny dans les coins et en étonnant Ron avec les techniques que Rose lui avait apprises aux échecs. Il initia également ses amis aux règles du tarot moldu.

McGonagall n'était pas très favorable à ce qu'on plonge dans la Pensine de son ancien directeur. Si l'on avait suivi son avis, on l'aurait détruite pour préserver l'intimité de son propriétaire. Mais Remus sut la persuader que si Dumbledore y avait laissé quelque chose, c'était sûrement pour qu'on le trouve et finalement elle consentit à révéler où elle l'avait dissimulée à Poudlard. Maugrey affirma son intention de vérifier de lui-même les dires de Harry et personne ne se risqua à s'y opposer.

Ce fut donc l'ancien Auror qui eut la primeur de l'unique souvenir qui restait dans la bassine de pierre. Il était très court, et avait le mérite d'être assez obscur pour le premier venu, mais parfaitement limpide pour quiconque ayant eu les explications données par Harry. C'était un dialogue entre ce dernier et son directeur :

_- Donc, le journal intime n'existe plus. La coupe, le médaillon et le serpent sont toujours intacts et vous pensez qu'il pourrait exister un Horcruxe qui ait appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, énumérait Harry. _

_- Voici un résumé admirable de concision et d'exactitude, approuvait Dumbledore. _

_- Et vous les cherchez toujours, monsieur ? C'est pour essayer de les trouver que vous vous absentez de l'école ? _

_- Exact. Je les cherche depuis très longtemps. Je pense... peut-être... être sur le point d'en découvrir un autre. Il y a des signes encourageants. _

_- Si vous y arrivez, est-ce que je pourrai venir avec vous et vous aider à vous en débarrasser ? demanda précipitamment Harry. _

_- Oui, je le pense _

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Oui. Il me semble que tu en as gagné le droit, concluait le vieil homme en souriant._

Harry fut donc prié de mettre d'autres souvenirs, plus éclairants, dans la Pensine. Il y mit ce qu'il se rappelait du souvenir de Slughorn. Après l'avoir visionné, Maugrey, Shaklebolt, Tonks et Remus partirent sans plus tarder à la recherche des objets indiqués par Harry, après avoir soigneusement noté les indications livrées par le jeune homme.

Bill rentra de son voyage et Harry s'enferma avec lui et la Pensine. Après lui avoir fait jurer de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il y verrait, il lui montra le souvenir de Lily lui expliquant les étapes du rituel et lui montrant le livre où il était décrit. Ensuite, il reprit soigneusement le souvenir, pendant que Bill le regardait opérer, sans oser faire de commentaire. L'aîné des Weasley se ressaisit rapidement et se prépara à exécuter ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il lui fallait commencer par chercher le livre qui détaillait le cérémonial pour vérifier que Harry n'avait rien oublié. Ensuite, il partirait à la recherche des objets dont il aurait besoin pour le réaliser.

Harry lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire pour trouver un Détraqueur, car ces derniers avaient déserté Azkaban dix-huit mois auparavant.

- Tu sais, répondit Bill, ces saletés réapparaissent bien trop souvent. Le département des Créatures magiques est tout le temps sur la brèche pour se rendre là où ils ont été signalés et les repousser. Il nous suffit de contacter quelqu'un de ce service et de lui demander de nous prévenir quand il devra partir en intervention. Viens, on va demander à mon père s'il a un ami, là-bas.

Interrogé par les deux jeunes gens, Arthur répondit tout de suite :

- Nous connaissons Amos Diggory, pourquoi ?

- Pour lui demander un service, répondit Harry.

- Si c'est pour toi, il le fera, assura le père de famille. Je sais qu'il t'est reconnaissant d'avoir ramené le corps de son fils de... là d'où tu venais. Que veux-tu de lui ?

Harry regarda Bill qui répondit :

- Des petits renseignements. Harry, je te ferai savoir quand je serai prêt.

oo§O§oo

Quand les trois Aurors et Remus revinrent avec les objets recherchés, soigneusement enveloppés dans des bourses en cuir de dragon et des sortilèges de protection, Harry les fit déballer et s'en empara.

- N'y touchez pas, malheureux, s'écria Maugrey en se précipitant.

- Je ne risque rien, opposa Harry.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a affirmé, affirma Harry sans préciser que c'était d'un autre directeur dont il parlait.

Et ignorant des grommellements de l'ancien Auror, il vérifia minutieusement que c'était bien les objets originaux et non des remplaçants, comme l'avait été le médaillon récupéré dans la caverne. Ses craintes étaient vaines, il avait bien entre les mains les objets qu'il avait appris à reconnaître dans l'autre monde.

Bill se présenta au Terrier quelques jours plus tard et Harry lui confia les artefacts pour qu'il les soumette au rituel.

- Ils doivent tous être détruits, insista-t-il. Tous jusqu'au dernier.

- Harry, j'ai compris, répondit Bill d'une voix ironique. Cela fait quatre fois que tu me le répètes.

- C'est important.

- Tu sais que je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, lui rétorqua le briseur de sort, réduisant son interlocuteur au silence. Bon, je voulais te demander, poursuivit-il, cela t'ennuie si je prends Fleur avec moi pour la partie avec les Détraqueurs ?

- Est-ce indispensable de la mettre elle aussi en danger ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est tout le contraire, je compte sur elle pour me protéger. Les Vélanes sont insensibles aux attaques mentales et Fleur est très résistante face à ces sales bêtes. Je ne lui dirai pas tout sur la nature des objets, Harry. Elle saura juste que je dois les désenvouter.

- Je ne me défie pas d'elle, précisa, Harry. Mais je préfère limiter le nombre de personnes au courant pour les Horcruxes.

- Je comprends bien. Je peux aussi me débrouiller tout seul, si tu préfères.

- Si tu penses que c'est plus prudent de la faire venir avec toi, je te laisse juge. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu songes à assurer tes arrières.

- On ne fait pas de vieux os dans mon métier si on ne met pas toutes les chances de son côté, commenta Bill. Et, crois-moi, un Détraqueur glouton n'est pas si dangereux, comparé à une momie enragée, affirma-t-il, sans que Harry arrive à déterminer s'il plaisantait ou non.

- Pour rester en contact avec Diggory, indiqua le jeune homme, Hermione a remis au gout du jour nos Gallions de communication. Passe la voir avant de partir, elle en a mis deux de côté, pour toi. Elle t'expliquera ce que c'est et comment ça marche, ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogatif de Bill.

Faisant entièrement confiance à Bill pour mener à bien sa mission, Harry put se consacrer entièrement à la seconde partie du plan : trouver Voldemort et le faire arrêter.

_(A suivre…) _

oooo§O§oooo

* * *

Une petite précision **à propos du titre**. C'est la citation d'un poème très connu (de mon temps, on l'apprenait systématiquement à l'école) de Joachim Du Bellay : 

_ Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage,  
Ou comme cestuy-là qui conquit la toison,  
Et puis est retourné, plein d'usage et raison,  
Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge !_

(J'avoue qu'il m'a fallu Google pour retrouver l'intégralité de la première strophe).

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce début de poème est souvent cité pour évoquer le mal du pays qui étreint ceux qui se retrouvent exilés loin de chez eux.

Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont une mémoire d'éléphant, **les rubans** **qui se trouvent sur les armures** ont été évoqués par Dumbledore lors de sa première rencontre avec notre Harry (c'était dans le premier chapitre). Juste pour dire que je ne mets pas de répliques bizarres sans explications !!

A mardi prochain


	12. Réunion au sommet

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

Pour les derniers chapitres, on peut rajouter une dernière lecture de **Steamboat Willie**, qui récupère les fautes que j'ai ajouté après le passage des autres participants.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII : Réunion au sommet**

Trouver Voldemort et provoquer son arrestation avaient fait l'objet de plusieurs discussions entre Harry et ses trois plus proches amis. Il leur avait rapporté la dernière discussion qui avait eu lieu avant son retour parmi eux et avait, à regret, livré la conviction de l'autre Dumbledore selon laquelle il devait composer avec le ministre de la Magie.

- C'est du bon sens, commenta Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant agréable, rétorqua Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'une fois que Harry l'aura publiquement soutenu, il tiendra sa part du marché ? objecta Ginny. S'il pense qu'il vaut mieux faire abattre Voldemort, il ne va sûrement pas se gêner.

- Il ne pourra pas le faire quand Harry lui aura révélé une partie de la prophétie, opposa Hermione.

- Mais, Hermione, je t'ai dit que Dumbledore pensait qu'il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre cette histoire de mourir de la main l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai compris, Harry. Mais Scrimgeour ne saura rien de tout cela, expliqua paisiblement son amie.Si nous lui indiquons que la prophétie indique que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer, il comprendra qu'aucun Auror ne peut le faire, et sera donc plus enclin à envisager d'autres façons de s'emparer de lui.

Plusieurs secondes de silence témoignèrent de l'admiration des trois autres.

- Hermione, t'es géniale ! résuma Ron.

- Merci, Ron, lui répondit-elle, visiblement pas mécontente de son effet auprès de lui, ce qui fit glousser Ginny.

- Mais cela ne résout pas notre plus gros problème, soupira Harry. Où trouver Voldemort ? Je ne pense pas que nous puissions compter sur le Ministère pour lui mettre la main dessus.

- Nous pourrions lui tendre un appât, comme il l'a fait avec Harry, proposa Ginny. Je suppose qu'il veut toujours connaître la prophétie dans son entier. Si on s'arrangeait pour que les journaux laissent échapper qu'elle se trouve toujours au Ministère ou un autre endroit que nous pourrions contrôler ?

- L'idée de l'attirer quelque part est une excellente idée, approuva Hermione. Il faudrait que l'Ordre réfléchisse à cela. Ils ont plus d'expérience que nous et cela nous permettra d'avancer.

Ils préparèrent avec soin la prochaine réunion qui devait les mettre en présence de l'assemblée réduite de l'Ordre, celle qui était dans le secret. Harry sentait bien que les adultes qui l'avaient rencontré depuis son retour étaient déstabilisés par toutes ses nouvelles connaissances. Harry lui-même se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de leur dire quoi faire, même s'il ne faisait que transmettre les directives du Dumbledore de l'autre monde.

Certes, il préférait savoir ce qui l'attendait, plutôt qu'être réduit à écouter aux portes pour deviner ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, mais ces nouvelles responsabilités l'angoissaient un peu. Heureusement, il pouvait en parler à ses amis et leur exposer ses doutes. Hermione lui apportait connaissance et réflexion, Ginny, des idées moins orthodoxes et Ron avait l'art de poser des questions à première vue naïves mais qui, une fois la réponse donnée, s'avéraient soulever un point important. Ses trois amis l'aidaient aussi à ne pas céder à la panique qui le saisissait quand il pensait à tous les points encore non résolus et aléatoires de son plan de bataille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se réfugiait régulièrement derrière l'autorité de feu Dumbledore quand il avançait une idée et il demanda à Hermione de parler pour lui lors de la prochaine réunion. Il voulait éviter de rentrer en conflit ouvert avec Maugrey, toujours méfiant à son égard, et considérait que son amie saurait mieux négocier à sa place.

oo§O§oo

La réunion eut lien vers la fin du mois d'août. Les participants étaient le bureau restreint du mouvement secret fondé par Dumbledore, ceux à qui Harry avait confié le secret des Horcruxes. Ce fut McGonagall qui ouvrit la séance, en leur apprenant que la rentrée des classes avait été retardée d'un mois. En effet, des solutions étaient à l'étude pour sécuriser le château et le conseil d'administration n'avait pas encore trouvé une proposition qui satisfasse tout le monde.

- Certains sont même partisans de fermer Poudlard, soupira la nouvelle directrice, alors que c'est le lieu le plus sûr du pays.

- Cela n'a pas empêché les Mangemorts d'y pénétrer l'année dernière, fit remarquer Maugrey.

- Rien n'empêche davantage les Mangemorts de s'inviter chez les parents de nos élèves, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Nous le savons bien, intervint Kingsley Shacklebolt, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela.

- C'est vrai, grommela Maugrey. Nous sommes ici pour réfléchir à la façon de faire arrêter cette fripouille qui se fait appeler Lord Machin.

- En premier lieu, il nous faut le localiser, exposa Shacklebolt. Et la division des Aurors n'a aucune piste pour le moment.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, demanda poliment Hermione. Mais quelles sont les tactiques couramment utilisées pour mettre la main sur un mage noir ?

- Ça dépend, lui répondit-il. La solution la plus efficace est le renseignement. On infiltre une bande ou on arrête quelqu'un qui en fait partie pour le faire parler. Parfois un informateur nous vend des tuyaux. Il y a aussi l'enquête, qui permet d'identifier un malfaiteur en interrogeant les personnes à qui il a eu affaire. Enfin, il y a le flagrant-délit.

- Avons-nous une chance de faire parler un Mangemort ou que l'un d'entre eux devienne un de nos espions ? demanda la jeune fille de son air le plus candide.

- On a vu ce que cela donnait, les soi-disant "espions", ne put s'empêcher de commenter Harry, s'attirant le regard agacé d'Hermione.

- Qui-vous-savez fait tellement peur que nous n'obtenons aucun renseignement, soupira Tonks. Même ceux quoi ont un ami ou un parent à venger ont trop la trouille pour nous dire ce qu'ils savent.

- Et l'enquête ? demanda Ginny, prenant le relais.

- Pour enquêter, il faut aussi que les gens parlent, grogna Maugrey.

- Alors il ne reste plus que le flagrant-délit, conclut Hermione.

- Si on pouvait arriver à temps sur le lieu des massacres pour arrêter les coupables, ça se saurait, grimaça Tonks.

- En sachant à l'avance où ils vont frapper, c'est plus facile, glissa Hermione.

- Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on n'a aucun renseignement ! s'agaça Maugrey.

- Alastor, je pense que cette jeune fille pense à provoquer un flagrant-délit, explicita Arthur qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'amie de son fils depuis le début de la conversation.

- Un guet-apens ? traduisit Shaklebolt.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Hermione.

- Si c'est Vous-Savez-Qui que vous voulez arrêter, il faut le faire venir en personne, opposa McGonagall. Or la plupart du temps, il n'est pas sur place, se contentant d'envoyer ses sbires. Il n'a même pas eu besoin d'aller à Poudlard pour y semer la désolation, conclut-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait sortir de sa tanière la dernière fois ? insista Ginny.

- La prophétie, répondit obligeamment son père, qui semblait parfaitement avoir compris que les jeunes gens tentaient de mener la conversation vers un point précis.

- Il doit toujours la chercher, non ? continua Ron, prenant le relais.

- Si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez derrière la tête, fit Molly qui avait, elle aussi, décrypté l'attitude des jeunes conjurés.

- Voldemort a réussi à attirer Harry dans une embuscade, il y a un an. Si nous voulons l'arrêter, nous devons utiliser le même subterfuge. Nous ne voyons pas d'autre moyen, répondit Hermione, brûlant ses vaisseaux.

- Même si nous réussissons, nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour l'immobiliser, opposa Tonks.

- Dans ce cas, il nous faut des renforts, contra Hermione.

- Une alliance avec le Ministère, comprit Shacklebolt. Mais quel moyen de pression pensez-vous avoir sur le ministre ?

- Pas de pression, une monnaie d'échange, répliqua la jeune fille en désignant Harry.

- Et pour attirer notre ennemi, pensez-vous également utiliser Potter ? demanda abruptement Maugrey.

- Je préférerais l'éviter, intervint Harry. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Voldemort veut mettre la main sur moi, et nous finirons bien par nous retrouver de nouveau face à face.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ce jour-là ? demanda Maugrey. Avez-vous une arme secrète dont vous ne nous avez pas encore parlé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, montrant qu'il savait parfaitement que Harry ne lui avait pas tout révélé et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ces cachoteries.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira le jeune homme. De toute façon, comme je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il va essayer de me tuer, il faudra que j'improvise le moment venu. Et pas la peine de me faire la morale, ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix pour couvrir les protestations de Molly et de son professeur de métamorphose, cette perspective ne m'enchante guère, moi non plus. J'essaie simplement de me préparer à l'inévitable.

Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir les regards apitoyés qui se posaient sur lui. Heureusement, Maugrey reprit vite ses questions :

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Voulez-vous aller voir le ministre, les mains dans les poches ?

- On pourrait demander à Percy d'organiser une rencontre, proposa Molly.

- Il ne nous parle plus, Maman, intervint Bill.

- Je lui écris parfois, répondit sa mère le défiant du regard d'y trouver à redire.

Bill se contenta d'une moue dégoûtée.

- Comme vous voudrez, accepta diplomatiquement Harry, feignant ne pas voir Ginny froncer le nez à côté de lui.

- Je vais chercher du parchemin, s'écria la mère de famille, manifestement ravie à l'idée de donner une chance à Percy de rentrer en grâce auprès du groupe.

- Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais que va-t-on donner à ce Scrimgeour et que va-t-on exiger en retour ? demanda Maugrey à qui sa pugnacité avait de facto donné le statut de chef de séance.

- Ce dont nous avons besoin c'est son concours pour arrêter Voldemort et la promesse qu'il ne donnera pas l'ordre de le tuer mais de l'arrêter, expliqua Harry.

- Il ne voudra pas, opposa Kingsley Shaklebolt. Il a fait le serment de mettre fin à son règne et se soucie comme d'une guigne de le faire juger.

- Il veut l'arrêter à tout prix, convint Hermione. Mais si nous lui disons une partie de la prophétie, il comprendra que ses Aurors n'ont aucune chance de tuer Voldemort car seul Harry peut le faire. Cela devrait l'inciter à choisir une voie plus sûre.

- Il ne se contentera pas de cela, pronostiqua Tonks.

- Je prétendrai publiquement que je soutiens le Ministère, soupira Harry. Il y tient beaucoup.

- Harry, que Voldemort reçoive le Baiser, alors que tous les Horcruxes sont sur le point d'être détruits, c'est si important pour toi ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, affirma Harry.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel tous les adultes le regardèrent, attendant qu'il développe davantage.

- Eh bien quoi ? finit-il par dire. C'est la prophétie, de toute façon. Personne en dehors de moi ne peut le tuer.

- Justement, pourquoi veux-tu t'assurer qu'elle se déroulera comme prévu ?

- Parce qu'il y a eu assez de morts comme ça, s'agaça Harry. je n'ai pas envie que des Aurors meurent pour avoir voulu la contredire. Ça vous suffit ?

Les regards exprimèrent davantage la méfiance que la compréhension. Mais Remus sembla décider de laisser Harry garder ses secrets :

- C'est une bonne raison à exposer au Ministre, jugea-t-il.

- Mais... commença Maugrey.

- Je fais les choses comme Dumbledore m'a dit de les faire, le coupa Harry. Il nous a menés aux Horcruxes, on peut lui faire un peu confiance, non ?

- Même Dumbledore faisait des erreurs, opposa tranquillement Shacklebolt.

- Eh bien je préfère faire les siennes que les miennes, rétorqua Harry qui recommençait à s'énerver.

- Si Harry rencontre le Ministre, qui va l'accompagner ? demanda Hermione, tentant de reprendre le fil de la discussion.

Maugrey allait sans doute protester mais McGonagall se prononça en faveur de Harry :

- Alastor, il y a une chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est que Albus n'a pas fait d'erreur en mettant ses espoirs en Harry. Le moins que nous puissions faire est d'en faire autant. Je pense qu'Arthur serait la bonne personne pour assister Harry au Ministère, répondit-elle à Hermione. Il en connaît les rouages et n'a pas été auparavant sous les ordres directs de Rufus Scrimgeour, conclut-elle en regardant en direction de Tonks et de Shacklebolt.

- Et comme ça il aura l'occasion de parler à Percy, se réjouit Molly qui était revenue avec du parchemin.

Quand on discuta de l'opération qu'on proposerait au Ministre, Ginny défendit son idée :

- On pourrait faire croire à Voldemort qu'une copie de la prophétie existe encore.

- Comment lui faire parvenir cette information ? On va lui envoyer un hibou ? attaqua Maugrey.

- Une fuite est si vite arrivée. Et les journalistes s'empresseraient de l'exploiter, proposa la jeune fille.

- Ça peut marcher, approuva Tonks.

- Et où l'enverrait-on ? demanda Kingsley.

- Chez mes parents, à Godric's Hollow, songea soudain Harry. Il adore les symboles.

- On peut imaginer que les parents de Harry en aient conservé une transcription, broda Hermione.

- La maison est en retrait par rapport au village moldu, précisa Harry. On devrait pouvoir y faire un peu de bruit sans trop se faire remarquer.

- On n'est pas en train d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire, grogna Maugrey.

Harry soupira en se remémorant les airs de musique et le brouhaha des conversations qui étaient montés jusqu'à lui quand son double avait fêté ses dix-sept ans.

- Vous ne pouvez pas reprocher à Harry de songer à prendre des précautions, s'interposa Remus.

- Donc, résuma McGonagall, nous proposons au Ministre de se tenir prêt à faire intervenir les Aurors à Godric's Hollow pour arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Harry, penses-tu y aller aussi ? demanda Kingsley.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, regretta Harry. C'est le meilleur moyen de le faire venir.

- Et si Harry faisait une fugue ? proposa Tonks, les sourcils froncés.

- Pas question, s'indigna Molly.

- Je parle de l'information que nous laisserions malencontreusement échapper, précisa Tonks. On laisserait entendre qu'il recherche la preuve qu'il est bien l'élu...

Elle prit un air inspiré, comme si elle laissait planer le mystère.

- Et comment les journalistes l'auraient appris ? opposa Kingsley, dont les sourcils froncé laissaient supposer qu'il recherchait lui-même à répondre de façon plausible à sa question.

- Rita Skeeter ! répondirent en cœur Ron, Hermione et Harry, avant d'éclater de rire tous les trois.

oo§O§oo

On envoya la missive à Percy le jour même et la réponse parvint le lendemain en début de soirée, preuve de l'intérêt que portait le Ministre à leur proposition. On le rencontra le jour suivant.

Quand Harry et Arthur se présentèrent au Ministère, toute une escouade d'Aurors les accueillit à la sortie de la cheminée. Ils furent escortés jusqu'au bureau ministériel, attirant les regards tout au long de leur progression dans l'ascenseur et dans les couloirs. Harry fut assez agacé par cette mise en scène, d'autant que l'un des Aurors détaché auprès d'eux était un dénommé Dawlish, qui avait fidèlement suivi les ordres de Dolores Ombrage quand cette dernière avait tenté de faire arrêter Albus Dumbledore.

Mais il contint son agacement, sachant que beaucoup de choses dépendaient de ce qui allait suivre. Rufus Scrimgeour se leva quand ils furent introduits dans son bureau, et les invita à s'asseoir à la petite table de conférence qui s'y trouvait. Il leur proposa des rafraîchissements et, une fois qu'ils furent seuls et après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, il leur demanda ce qui les amenait auprès de lui.

- Une prophétie a été énoncée, commença Arthur Weasley, conformément à ce qui avait été décidé à la réunion de l'Ordre de l'avant-veille. Une prophétie qui indique que Harry est le seul qui puisse tuer Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry ne pense pas être prêt à le faire maintenant, mais nous avons eu une idée pour mettre fin à la menace que fait peser ce criminel sur le pays.

- Nous ? releva le ministre.

- Nous avons pensé à une manière de mettre fin à sa vie, sans que Harry n'ait à le tuer, continua le père de Ron, sans répondre à la question.

Il s'interrompit pour être certain que son interlocuteur avait bien assimilé les prémices de leur idée.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire ? demanda effectivement Rufus Scrigmour.

- Lui faire donner le Baiser du Détraqueur, expliqua Arthur. Privé de son âme, il dépérira en quelques jours et mourra de lui-même. Ainsi les termes de la prophétie seront exécutés et notre problème sera résolu.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, s'écria le ministre d'un ton ironique. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou à mon Détraqueur familier, et lui demander de débusquer Vous-Savez-Qui et de l'embrasser. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, je n'en doute pas.

Ses deux invités restèrent de marbre.

- Vous-Savez-Qui connaît cette partie de la prophétie, expliqua Mr Weasley. Il tente de tuer Harry depuis des années et sait que seul lui-même peut y parvenir. Si Harry s'éloigne de nous, celui que nous pourchassons sortira de sa retraite pour le trouver et en finir avec lui. Harry nous appellera à ce moment et vous pourrez l'arrêter.

- Il faudra que je ne sois pas trop loin pour l'entendre. Pensez-vous le faire venir au Ministère ?

Sans répondre, Harry sortit de sa poche deux Gallions. Il en posa un devant le Ministre.

- Prenez-le, indiqua-t-il sèchement.

Sans le quitter des yeux, l'homme posa sa main sur la pièce qui était devant lui. Harry activa la sienne. Surpris par la tiédeur soudaine de l'objet, Scrimour retira vivement son bras.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

- Un Gallion d'appel, expliqua laconiquement Harry.

- Et où avez-vous eu cela ?

- Nous l'avons fabriqué, indiqua Arthur.

- Ingénieux, reconnut le ministre.

- Pratique, admit Arthur. Voici les termes de notre accord : Harry affirme publiquement soutenir la politique du Ministère. En échange, vous enverrez vos Aurors à l'endroit que nous vous indiquerons, avec pour instruction de ne pas chercher à tuer Vous-Savez-Qui, mais de l'immobiliser dans un cocon d'anti-magie. Il devra ensuite être rapidement jugé et condamné au Baiser.

- Mes hommes ne comprendront pas que l'ordre de le tuer par tous les moyens soit annulé.

- Vous pourrez leur expliquer les termes de la prophétie. Arrangez-vous pour qu'ils comprennent que toute tentative de leur part serait vaine et qu'ils risqueraient leur vie pour rien.

- Encore faut-il que j'y croie moi-même. Avez-vous une copie de cette prophétie ?

- Non, elle a été cassée quand Voldemort a tenté de la récupérer au Ministère il y a un an.

- Je n'ai donc que votre parole.

- Je vous confie ma vie, lui opposa Harry. Que Voldemort reçoive le Baiser est pour moi la seule façon de survivre. Si vous ne l'arrêtez pas, il va finir par me retrouver et il me tuera.

- Mais vous me demandez de croire en une prophétie que je n'ai jamais entendue, contra le Ministre. Et je n'ai aucun élément pour avoir la certitude que vous me dites la vérité.

- Alors pourquoi tenez-vous à ce que je vous soutienne publiquement ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que, pour les sorciers, vous êtes le seul qui ait survécu à une tentative de meurtre de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Et cela ne vous suffit pas ? s'insurgea Harry.

- On ne gouverne pas avec des croyances.

- Pour le moment, vous n'avez pas tellement de pistes qui pourraient vous amener à tuer ou arrêter notre ennemi, fit valoir Arthur Weasley. Nous vous offrons Harry comme appât. S'il le pense sans protection, le mage noir sortira de sa retraite, car il connaît la prophétie et ne supporte pas de le savoir en vie.

- S'il connait la prophétie, pourquoi chercherait-il à la récupérer au Ministère ? les interrogea fort justement Scrigmour.

- Parce qu'il ne la connaît pas dans sa totalité, expliqua Arthur. Il en sait assez pour savoir que Harry est susceptible de causer sa perte, mais il n'en a pas la certitude. Et ce doute lui est insupportable.

- Et quelle est la partie qu'il ne connaît pas ?

- Que celui qui pourrait le vaincre sera marqué à son égal, lui apprit Harry en soulevant sa frange.

- Je vois, dit le ministre, contemplant la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde magique. Donc vous êtes prêt à annoncer publiquement que vous soutenez ma politique et que vous me faites confiance. Et en échange...

- Nous vous indiquerons à l'avance l'endroit où nous attirerons notre ennemi, compléta Arthur. Harry vous appellera au moment critique avec le Gallion. Les Aurors interviendront pour immobiliser Vous-Savez-Qui et contenir sa magie dans un cocon. Notre peine la plus sévère lui sera ensuite appliquée. Vous aurez ce que vous désirez, et nous aussi, conclut-il.

- L'expérience m'a appris qu'un marché est rarement aussi avantageux que le présente celui qui le propose, répondit le ministre. Vous me demandez de mettre la vie de mes Aurors entre vos mains. Je ne peux pas accepter sans en savoir davantage. Car il est clair pour moi que vous en savez bien plus que ce que vous consentez à me dire.

Harry ferma les yeux, écrasé par le découragement. _Je pense que vous m'avez surestimé_, pensa-t-il en s'adressant au Dumbledore de l'autre monde. Mais Mr Weasley, plus rompu aux tractations politiques ne broncha pas. Il demanda seulement :

- Que voudriez-vous de plus ?

- Savoir qui est le 'nous' auquel vous faites régulièrement allusion, par exemple.

- Vous savez parfaitement que je ne peux pas vous le révéler. Votre Ministère est sûrement infiltré par des sympathisants de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je signerais leur arrêt de mort en vous donnant leurs noms.

- Et vous-même? Ne craignez pas pour votre vie ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Nul n'ignore nos liens avec Harry pas plus que notre fidélité à feu Albus Dumbledore.

- Sa disparition est une tragédie, commenta diplomatiquement le ministre. Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je pourrais assurer votre protection.

- Je vous remercie, répondit poliment le père de Ron, mais notre demeure est déjà sous Fidelitas. Vous-même ne pourriez plus la trouver.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Scrimgeour, mais une légère ironie pointant dans son ton fit comprendre à Harry qu'il avait dû tenter de le joindre durant le mois écoulé, sans parvenir à le localiser. Bon, attendons d'avoir une confiance mutuelle plus approfondie pour que vous me présentiez vos amis. Mais pourrais-je au moins savoir qui vous a fourni ce Gallion fort commode. Cette personne ne semble pas appréciée à sa juste valeur, car cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu vent d'une invention aussi bien façonnée.

- Elle est encore à Poudlard, sourit Harry, pensant que son amitié avec Hermione était assez notoire pour que la révéler ne fasse pas de tort supplémentaire à la jeune fille. Mais quand elle en sortira bardée d'ASPIC, je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie qu'on lui accorde des moyens pour mettre en œuvre toutes ses idées et ses compétences.

- J'en prends note, indiqua le ministre. Je vous assure que j'aurai à cœur de l'aider à mettre son talent au service de notre communauté.

Ils passèrent le reste de la séance à mettre leur stratégie au point. Arthur insista pour que le plus grand secret soit gardé, même vis à vis des Aurors : les instructions devraient leur être données au dernier moment. Par contre, ils devraient être entraînés à intervenir rapidement dans des endroits indiqués à la dernière minute et à lancer des sorts d'anti-transplanage et d'anti-magie. On proposa également une façon d'amener tous les Aurors et les tireurs d'élite de baguette magique sur place le moment venu : la réquisition du Magicobus, permettant un transport rapide des troupes, sans avoir à dévoiler le lieu à l'avance, condition préalable pour le transplanage. Cette dernière proposition amena une lueur de respect involontaire dans les yeux de Scrimgeour. Harry en fut fier pour ses amis. L'idée avait été proposée comme une plaisanterie par Ron, avant d'être reprise très sérieusement par Remus Lupin.

On précisa aussi les modalités de la prestation de Harry. Arthur accepta au nom du jeune homme le principe d'une conférence de presse. Mr Weasley ne révéla pas à son interlocuteur que cette dernière faisait partie de leur stratégie pour attirer Voldemort à Godric's Hollow et Harry n'eut pas besoin de feindre pour paraître désolé par cette concession.

oo§O§oo

Trois jours plus tard, Harry tentait de faire bonne figure à la réunion organisée en son honneur. Avec une délicatesse qui avait étonné le jeune homme, seule une demi-douzaine de journalistes avaient été conviés. Il avait même dû insister pour qu'une septième personne fut ajoutée à ce panel. "_C'est le Chicaneur qui m'a le premier offert une entretien objectif_", avait-il plaidé. _"Ce journal ne doit pas être exclu"._ Scrigmour avait obtempéré en grimaçant.

Harry se trouvait donc installé à une grande table, avec le ministre à sa droite et Arthur Weasley à sa gauche. Les représentants de la presse s'étaient répartis aux autres places, sous l'œil vigilant d'une dizaine d'Aurors. Comme prévu il commença par déclarer son allégeance au ministre, se concentrant sur le texte appris par cœur, qu'il arrivait maintenant à débiter comme une rengaine, sans s'attacher au sens du discours :

- Nous vivons des temps difficiles. Un mage de sinistre renom tente de semer la terreur parmi nous et de déchirer notre communauté. Nous devons lutter contre lui et ses méthodes barbares. Nous ne devons pas non plus céder à la panique, car c'est ce qu'il recherche. J'invite tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne à se tourner vers le ministère de la Magie et à lui accorder sa confiance. Seule l'unité peut nous permettre de mettre fin à la menace que nous imposent les Mangemorts.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que le ministère peut nous défendre ? demanda un premier journaliste.

- Le Magenmagot a eu la sagesse de désigner un homme d'expérience, qui a été à la tête des Aurors pendant des années, répondit Harry se demandant comment Hermione avait pu lui pondre une phrase aussi creuse.

- Est-ce vrai que vous êtes l'Elu ? demanda le représentant de la Gazette du sorcier.

- En doutez-vous ? répondit Harry, heureux que la question lui soit posée.

- Nous n'en avons jamais eu la preuve, remarqua la représentante du Chicaneur, une journaliste au physique ingrat et aux lunettes lui mangeant le visage. Alors sur quelle légitimité vous basez-vous pour nous dire ce que nous devons faire ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

- Si vous voulez vous donner de grands airs, il va falloir nous donner de bonnes raisons, ne désarma pas la femme.

Scrimgeour fit un geste et plusieurs Aurors se dirigèrent vers elle. Ce fut Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était le plus proche, qui l'empoigna et la persuada de sortir, faisant signe à ses collègues qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

- Je peux le prouver, s'il le faut, dit rageusement Harry. Je sais que mes parents en avaient gardé la preuve !

Le ministre se pencha vers lui et l'exhorta au calme. Tout en feignant d'avoir l'air agacé, Harry continua à répondre aux questions sans intérêt qui lui furent posées.

La seule qui éveilla son intérêt fut celle que posa le représentant de la Radio sorcière, la RITM :

- Que préconisez vous comme punition contre les Mangemorts ?

Harry l'aurait volontiers embrassé. _Pour Sirius_, pensa-t-il. _Et pour Lily..._

- J'espère que nous saurons appliquer une justice plus sereine et juste que les fois précédentes. Des Mangemorts notoires ont été relâchés et sont actuellement des soutiens actifs de Voldemort. Par ailleurs, d'autres ont été emprisonnés sans procès. Je souhaite que les coupables soient punis sévèrement, mais que nous nous efforcions de ne pas châtier les innocents. D'ailleurs, Stan Rocade va bientôt être jugé, pour vérifier si sa détention est réellement fondée.

Plus rapidement que prévu Scrimgeour signifia la fin de la séance. Très souriant, il raccompagna ses invités et invita gracieusement Harry et Mr Weasley dans son bureau. A peine la porte refermée sur eux, sa physionomie se fit sévère et il lança, visiblement furieux :

- Quelle bêtise avez-vous imaginée à propos de ce stupide receveur de bus ?

- Vous connaissez mon opinion à ce sujet depuis longtemps, lui signifia froidement Harry.

- Ce n'était pas convenu ainsi. Vous êtes supposé me soutenir.

- Et vous vous êtes engagé à m'aider à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort, s'insurgea Harry. Ce n'est pas en jetant des innocents en prison que vous y arriverez.

- Nous nous efforçons tous d'arrêter ceux qui sèment le trouble dans notre communauté, temporisa Arthur Weasley. Ne nous laissons pas séparer par quelques divergences d'opinion. Si Harry vous sert Vous-savez-qui sur un plateau, peu importe pour vous que Rocade soit relâché.

- Très bien, accepta Scimgeour. Je le relâcherai le jour même où notre ennemi sera mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Mais... commença Harry qui aurait voulu une action plus prompte.

- Parfait, conclut Mr Weasley, ignorant le regard furieux de son protégé.

Pendant que ce dernier remâchait sa colère, le ministre continua d'une voix mécontente :

- Plus grave encore, vous m'avez menti à propos de la fameuse prophétie. S'il en reste une copie pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Parce qu'elle n'existe pas, lui expliqua Mr Weasley. Nous vous avons expliqué que Voldemort tenait beaucoup à mettre la main dessus. Nous tentons de l'appâter, comme il a été prévu de le faire.

- Vous voulez dire que cette personne du Chicaneur a posé la question exprès ? comprit le ministre. Que c'était prévu ?

- Exactement, Monsieur le Ministre. Nous nous en tenons à ce qui a été décidé entre nous.

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler avant ! lui reprocha Scrimgeour.

- La réaction de vos Aurors et la vôtre n'en ont été que plus spontanées, répliqua le représentant de Harry.

On vit que le ministre avait bien envie de répliquer, mais il jeta un œil à Harry et dut se dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas se fâcher avec le nouveau mentor du jeune homme, s'il voulait continuer à s'assurer le concours de ce dernier. Il se força donc à sourire et proposa même :

- Je peux confirmer cette information auprès d'un fonctionnaire qui travaille ici et que nous savons pertinemment être un sympathisant Mangemort.

- C'est une bonne idée, s'écria Arthur. Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

- Je lui demanderai de tenter de regarder dans les archives pour déterminer où les Potter se cachaient, précisa Scrimgeour. Cela devrait convaincre notre ennemi de la réalité de cette copie.

oo§O§oo

Harry rentra au Terrier, fatigué mais satisfait. Tout s'était passé comme prévu et le mécontentement du ministre ne lui avait pas déplu. Tonks et Shacklebolt confirmèrent que tout le monde avait bien remarqué l'agacement du jeune homme quand sa légitimité avait été mise en doute.

- Je crains, par contre, que le Chicaneur ne soit pas très bien vu par nos collègues, indiqua Tonks en jouant avec ses larges lunettes. Chacun a pu remarquer que Scrimgeour n'avait pas aimé la question, or notre ancien Chef reste très apprécié chez les Aurors.

- J'espère que cela ne fera pas de tort au père de Luna, s'inquiéta Ginny.

- J'imagine que les évènements qui se préparent leur feront oublier tout cela, la rassura Shacklebolt.

Le lendemain, ils constatèrent avec satisfaction que les différents journaux reprenaient tous l'agacement visible de Harry quand il avait été question de sa légitimité et l'allusion à la prophétie que ses parents auraient eue en leur possession.

- Bien, se réjouit Harry, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le message de Bill. Ensuite on contacte Rita Skeeter.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment y aller toi-même, Harry ? demanda Remus. On peut trouver un autre moyen de piéger Tu-Sais-Qui dans la maison de James et Lily.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Cette histoire se terminera forcément avec Lui en face de moi. Il croit que c'est inévitable et ça l'est devenu.

- C'est toi qui le rend inévitable en parlant ainsi, se désola Ginny.

- Peut-être. Mais il va bien falloir mettre fin à tout cela. Je ne serai pas plus fort dans un mois ou dans un an. Alors pourquoi attendre et le laisser continuer à tuer et corrompre. Je suis prêt comme je ne le serai jamais. Je n'aurai jamais moins peur qu'aujourd'hui.

Il se tut un instant et précisa :

- Chaque jour qui passe je me sens moins sûr de moi. C'est le moment, je le sais.

- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul, dit doucement mais fermement Remus.

- Je ne peux pas emmener d'Auror non plus, soupira Harry. Ils devront attendre que je donne le signal. Sinon, il verra bien que c'est un piège, c'est sûr.

- Ça dépend quel Auror, opposa Tonks.

Elle regarda Ron intensément et ses cheveux commencèrent à roussir, tandis que sa peau se couvrait de tâches de son. Puis le phénomène reflua. Ils retrouvèrent la Tonks habituelle - nez retroussé et cheveux roses - avant qu'elle ne fasse s'allonger et boucler sa chevelure.

- Trop difficile de me transformer en homme, décida-t-elle, son regard fixé sur Hermione.

Fascinés, ils regardèrent la jeune femme prendre les traits de sa cadette. Quand son image se stabilisa enfin, Harry fit remarquer :

- On vous reconnait du premier coup d'œil. Hermione est plus petite et ses cheveux sont plus longs.

- Je ne peux pas me rapetisser davantage, avoua Tonks en allongeant ses boucles, mais ne t'en fais pas Harry. Si on n'est pas côté à côte, personne ne s'en rendra compte. Je suis certaine que toi aussi tu t'y laisserais prendre si tu ne soupçonnais rien.

- Moi, je verrais bien la différence, s'indigna Ron, avant de rougir sous le regard mi-attendri, mi-moqueur de la gent féminine.

oo§O§oo

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçut enfin le message qu'il attendait. "_C'est fait_" avait laconiquement écrit Bill sur un billet. La dernière partie de leur plan pouvait être exécutée.

_(A suivre…) _

oooo§O§oooo

Bonsoir à tous

Cette semaine, désolée, **je ne suis pas à jour dans mes réponses à reviews**, mais je rattraperai tous les messages, promis….

Certains l'ont peut-être remarqué, mais fanfictionNet est en train de muer. Des nouveautés, des changements, on se donne du mal pour nous. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai **créé un site qui expose la façon de naviguer et profiter des fonctionnalités de fanfictionNet **avec des copies d'écran et tout et tout. Il y a aussi tout une partie sur la rédaction d'histoire, et des petits exposés (dont certains ne sont pas de moi) sur la fanfiction en général.

Tout ça pour dire, que je détaille les nouveautés sur la page d'accueil, alors n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour. L'adresse c'est ffnetmodedemploi _at_ free _point_ fr (il y a un lien sur mon profil).

On se retrouve **mardi prochain**, pour le dernier chapitre !


	13. Le choix de Lord Voldemort

**HARRY, JAMES ET LILY (sans oublier les Horcruxes)**

* * *

**Préambule **: Les Harry, leur famille, leurs connaissances et leurs mondes appartiennent à madame **J.K. Rowling.** Le principe des mondes parallèles m'a été inspiré par **_Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Shinia Marina _**et leur saga _Les neuf mondes_ (lien sur mon profil). 

De même, les théories que l'on peut trouver sur **La Pensine** (http:// forumpensine _point_ celeonet _point_ fr/ indexpoint php? s9891afb3e496243ce6fa1f541eb07b03&actSF&f41) m'ont été précieuses pour échafauder mes hypothèses.

Cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans l'aide de **Fenice** et **Metos**. Au delà des corrections habituelles, ils ont porté un regard critique sur mes écrits, signalé ce qui n'allait pas, m'ont donné matière à réflexion sur certains points et m'ont obligé à creuser certaines pistes. Merci également à **Monsieur Alixe** pour sa précieuse relecture grammaticale.

Pour les derniers chapitres, on peut rajouter une dernière lecture de **Steamboat Willie**, qui récupère les fautes que j'ai ajouté après le passage des autres participants.

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII : Le choix de Lord Voldemort**

_DISPARITION DE L'ELU_

Selon une source bien informée, celui qui se fait appeler l'Elu aurait disparu de la cachette de laquelle il prépare, paraît-il, la délivrance du monde magique. "_C'est un coup de tête_" nous assure-t-on. La veille, il aurait longuement affirmé qu'il savait où se trouvait la preuve qu'il avait un rôle éminent à jouer dans les troubles qui secouent actuellement notre communauté. "_Je le leur prouverai_" aurait-il dit. Faut-il rapprocher cette phrase de celle qu'il a clamée lors de sa conférence de presse ? Recherche-t-il la fameuse preuve de sa légitimité ? Celle que ses parents auraient conservée ? Notre interlocuteur n'a pas voulu répondre à cette question.

_Rita Skeeter_

oo§O§oo

Harry descendit du Magicobus et rattrapa Tonks qui s'était tordu les pieds dans les marches. Elle avait beau ressembler terriblement à Hermione, elle n'avait pas du tout la même démarche. _Et_ p_as besoin d'être Ron pour s'en rendre compte_, soupira Harry. Elle se rétablit, et regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est par là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le village.

- Un peu à l'écart, répondit Harry, reconnaissant avec émotion le ruban de route qu'il avait survolé avec son double... peu de temps auparavant, mais sans doute très loin de là.

Il suivit la route en silence, jusqu'à la haie de ronces qui remplaçait la barrière blanche si bien entretenue par Lily. Il déglutit en voyant les ruines de la maison, à moitié cachées par les arbres.

- C'est là, murmura-t-il.

Tonks ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il donne l'exemple en avançant. Il tâta le Gallion de communication dans sa poche, se saisit de sa baguette et envoya un sort pour convaincre le roncier de les laisser passer. Obligeantes, les branches acérées s'écartèrent et lui et Tonks pénétrèrent dans l'ancien jardin des Potter.

Ils avancèrent d'une cinquantaine de mètres, avec précautions, leur main tenant fermement leur baguette. Quand une silhouette noire se dressa devant lui, ils envoyèrent tous deux un Stupefix sans sommation. Les sorts manquèrent leur but et une voix haïe s'éleva, moqueuse :

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire, Potter ?

L'ancien professeur se tenait devant eux, baguette à la main. Bien que sa position ne soit pas menaçante, il se dressait entre eux et la maison, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser passer. Harry sentit une vague de haine l'envahir. Même si l'autre Dumbledore avait raison, même si son directeur avait commis un meurtre sur la demande de sa victime, il n'avait pas moins entraîné la mort de ses parents et l'avait privé de la vie de famille qu'il avait eu l'occasion de gouter durant un mois.

Il exécrait cet homme, pour ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily, et pour la façon dont il l'avait traité pendant ses cours.

- Allez vous me tuer, moi aussi ? demanda-t-il les dents serrées.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous faire remarquer que si j'avais voulu le faire moi-même, cela fait longtemps que ce serait fait.

- Que faites-vous ici, alors ?

- Ma mission est de m'assurer que vous ne serez pas accompagné.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'empêcherez de rester auprès de Harry, répondit froidement Tonks sous les traits d'Hermione.

- Je demande à voir cela, mademoiselle Granger, répondit Rogue avec tellement d'ironie que Harry le soupçonna de ne pas avoir été dupe de la transformation.

Il attaqua sans attendre de réponse, et Tonks ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas être touchée par le sortilège.

- Mets-toi à l'abri, ordonna-t-elle à Harry. Et attends-moi !

Harry obtempéra et recula derrière un arbre pour laisser le champ libre à l'Auror. Il pensa un instant l'assister mais, malgré la noirceur du personnage, il répugnait à attaquer Rogue par derrière ou à deux contre un.

_Ce genre de scrupules est-il une stupide façon de témoigner mon attachement à Gryffondor ou une façon d'éviter les compromissions avec la morale ?_ se demanda-t-il.

N'ayant pas de réponse à cette question, il regarda en direction de la maison, en attendant que le combat finisse et qu'il puisse continuer son chemin. Une ombre se découpa entre les arbres. Visiblement, tous les traitres s'étaient donné rendez-vous à cet endroit. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers les combattants. Les forces en présence semblaient être réparties de façon équilibrée. Les sorts fusaient à un rythme soutenu, les esquives et boucliers magiques protégeaient les deux protagonistes.

Harry hésita un instant encore, avant de se lever de derrière le buisson qui lui servait d'abri et de contourner la zone de combat. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'ancien ami de ses parents s'en tirer comme cela. De plus, il savait que Voldemort n'était pas présent. Si tel avait été le cas, sa cicatrice l'aurait davantage élancé.

Il progressa avec prudence, se fondant comme il pouvait dans l'abondante végétation du jardin à l'abandon, prêt à transplaner ou générer un bouclier s'il était attaqué. Mais le rat ne bougeait pas, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry finit par s'avancer dans l'espace plus ou moins dégagé devant le perron.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, se félicita Peter Pettigrew.

- Quelle perspicacité ! ironisa Harry.

- C'est stupide de ta part, fit remarquer l'homme.

- Peut-être. Tout le monde ne peut pas courber l'échine et fuir quand ses amis sont en danger.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! lança Peter, visiblement offensé par le reproche implicite.

- Je le sais plus que vous ne le pensez, répliqua Harry. Et c'est bien grâce à vous.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! se défendit l'homme.

- Bien sûr que si. Mes parents l'ont fait. Sirius l'aurait fait.

- On voit ce que cela a donné !

- Toujours mieux que de vivre quinze ans sous la forme d'un rat, s'échauffa Harry. Toujours mieux que d'obéir à un monstre qui peut décider d'un moment à l'autre de vous tuer ou vous torturer pour passer le temps ! Si vous aviez été fidèle à vos amis, vous auriez eu une vie dont vous auriez pu être fier. Moi je préférerais mourir que de vivre comme vous !

- Mais bien sûr, tu sais tout. Comme ton père. Il savait tout, avait une idée sur tout et lançait des jugements sans concessions. Mon ami ? Est-ce l'amitié quand on craint sans cesse de recevoir des reproches, de décevoir, d'être l'objet de sa raillerie ? James n'écoutait rien ni personne. Il dispensait ses largesses tel un prince et on devait lui en être reconnaissant.

- Il vous aimait sincèrement. Il aimait Remus, il aimait Sirius. Il vous considérait comme ses amis. Sans doute n'était-il pas parfait, mais il vous a fait confiance. Et il a toujours pris votre défense, quand on lui disait du mal de vous.

- C'est faux. D'ailleurs comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu ne l'as pas connu.

- La faute à qui ? Et d'ailleurs, je le connais mieux que vous ne le croyez. Je sais que vous mentez. Et sachez que salir sa mémoire n'excusera jamais ce que vous lui avez fait !

- Tu es stupide, comme lui. Et tu mourras, comme lui.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne regretterai rien.

Du coin de l'œil il vit un mouvement et se déplaça en transplanant d'un mètre sur le côté, comme le lui avait appris James. Il vit que son assaillant était le serpent Nagini.

_Bien sûr_, pensa-t-il. _Il peut me tuer, il EST Voldemort. C'était pas prévu, ça !_

Alors que le reptile virait pour prendre en compte le déplacement de Harry, ce dernier se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement esquiver. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Le serpent chargeait de nouveau. Harry se déplaça latéralement, mais cette fois-ci son assaillant anticipa sa retraite et changea aussi de direction et sa gueule ouverte fondit sur Harry. L'animal eut la satisfaction de sentir ses crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair humaine.

Un hurlement retentit, et la victime de Nagini se convulsa sous l'effet du poison se répandant dans son corps. Harry transplana encore, et regarda l'endroit d'où il venait. Du fait du déplacement des acteurs, Peter Pettigrow s'était trouvé entre lui et son attaquant et se tordait maintenant sur le sol. Mais Harry ne le regarda qu'un instant, préférant garder les yeux fixés sur le serpent qui le guettait de ses yeux moirés. Harry lui lança un _Incendio_, que l'animal réussit à éviter. Durant un moment, les deux combattants tentèrent mutuellement de se blesser, sans y parvenir.

_Voldemort est-il déjà là ?_ se demanda Harry. _Dois-je appeler les Aurors ?_

_- Tu crois que tu pourras m'échapper éternellement ?_ siffla le serpent.

_- Nos vies et nos morts sont liées,_ rétorqua Harry dans la même langue. _C'est vous qui l'avez voulu._

_- Et tu pensssses avoir une chansssss ? _persifla l'animal.

Harry faillit répondre que lui et Nagini avaient un point commun, et pas des moindres, mais il craignit de donner à son ennemi une information qu'il n'avait pas. Il se tut économisant son souffle pour la suite du combat.

Visiblement, Voldemort n'avait plus rien à lui dire car le serpent attaqua de nouveau. Harry l'esquiva. Il évita ainsi plusieurs charges avant de mal calculer sa trajectoire et réapparaître trop près d'un arbre. La force de la magie le rejeta en arrière. Il fit un pas en arrière pour se rétablir, mais une racine le fit trébucher et il tomba lourdement.

Nagini en profita pour fondre sur le jeune homme. A moins d'un mètre de Harry il ouvrit la gueule et sa victime vit les crocs dégoûtant de poison se rapprocher à une telle vitesse qu'y échapper était exclu. Harry se tendit, en prévision de la douleur, mais un éclair fusa :

- _Sectumsempra_ ! siffla une voix.

Le reptile, touché de plein fouet, fut projeté sur le côté et ne mordit que la terre. Mais loin de se laisser décourager, il fondit sur celui qui l'avait dérangé. Harry n'hésita pas et jeta à son tour le sort de lacération. Ce faisant, il risquait de blesser celui qui était venu à son secours, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir remercier ce dernier, car sa présence signifiait sans doute la mort de Tonks. Le sort de Harry ralentit suffisamment le serpent pour que Rogue lui jette un nouveau _Sectumsempra_. Sort après sort, ils vinrent à bout de l'animal familier de Voldemort.

Il y eut un moment d'accalmie. Harry détourna les yeux de la bouillie d'écailles et de chair flasque qui gisait sur l'herbe, non loin du cadavre de l'ancien ami de ses parents. Le sixième Horcruxe était enfin détruit. Harry en ressentit du soulagement, mais l'appréhension de ce qu'il restait à faire l'étreignait également.

- Vous me réservez pour Voldemort ? demanda-t-il à son ancien professeur. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il vous en sera reconnaissant.

- Auriez-vous préféré finir dans l'estomac de ce cher Nagini ? feignit de s'étonner le sombre individu.

- Qu'est ce que ça change pour vous ? lança Harry les dents serrées. Vous n'êtes pas à un mort près.

- Je n'espérais pas que vous compreniez.

Harry le considéra. Était-ce possible que l'autre Dumbledore ait eu raison et que le meurtre dont il avait été témoin ne soit pas ce qu'il semblait au premier abord ?

- Qu'avez vous fait à T... Hermione ?

- Elle ne viendra pas vous aider, répondit Rogue.

- Vous l'avez tuée ?

- Peut-être.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter longtemps du sort de la jeune Auror. Sa cicatrice se mit à l'élancer et il sut que Voldemort était arrivé sur les lieux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si la douleur lui était insupportable, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai. Discrètement, il posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa poche et activa le Gallion. Quand il se redressa, il vit que Rogue, la main crispée sur son avant bras, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_A-t-il compris ?_ se demanda Harry. _Va-t-il mettre son maître en garde ?_

Mais Rogue ne dit rien, se contentant de reculer et de mettre un genou en terre quand Voldemort apparut brusquement à quelques pas de Harry.

- As-tu retrouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda le mage noir.

- Non. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir ce que je dois faire, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu vas me tuer ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse. Je suis bien curieux de savoir la façon dont tu comptes t'y prendre !

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Je te tuerai, affirma tranquillement Voldemort.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry.

Voldemort leva la main et lança un sort en direction du jeune homme. Ainsi qu'il avait appris à le faire lors de ses récents entrainements avec James, Harry opposa un sortilège qui permettait de renvoyer un sort vers son auteur avant de transplaner légèrement pour ne plus être dans la ligne de mire. Le maléfice rebondit et revint vers le mage noir qui l'écarta négligemment de la main.

_Il n'a pas utilisé de baguette, _analysa Harry._ Je ne peux plus compter sur le Prior Incantatum pour le retarder le temps que les Aurors l'arrêtent. Je ne vais pas m'en tirer vivant._

- C'est ça que tu as à m'opposer ? ricana d'ailleurs Voldemort. Je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire, à ce que je vois.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué tout de suite ?_ se demanda Harry, avant de comprendre._ Il ne peut pas me tuer sans baguette. Il ne peut pas jeter de sortilèges assez puissants de cette façon. Il va seulement essayer de me désarmer. Il me tuera ensuite avec sa baguette quand je ne pourrai plus me défendre. Mais que font les Aurors ? _se demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Rogue, je vois que tu as choisi de changer de camp, continuait de pérorer le mage noir en désignant son serpent. N'as-tu pas quelques regrets ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de confier ta vie à un avorton. Désires-tu mourir avant lui ou voir son agonie ?

- Comme il vous plaira, _Maître_, répondit l'homme de telle façon que le titre sonna comme une insulte.

- Je te regretterai, Rogue, soupira Voldemort. Ton sens de la répartie fait de toi un serviteur bien plus intéressant que l'autre loque, jugea-t-il, unique hommage funèbre à celui qui gisait non loin de là. Bon, puisque tu es là, tu vas me rendre un petit service. _Impero_ ! fit-il en direction de Rogue en brandissant sa baguette.

Rogue, pris au dépourvu, sursauta puis resta passif, attendant que celui qu'il venait de trahir lui donne des ordres.

- Désarme le garçon, lui demanda Voldemort.

Rogue lança un _Experliamus_ à Harry. Ce dernier tenta d'y échapper en transplanant, mais il ne réussit pas à bouger. La surprise le déconcentra un moment et sa baguette en profita pour lui échapper des mains et voler vers son ancien professeur de potion.

_Les Aurors sont là et ils ont posé la barrière anti-transplanage_, se réjouit Harry. _Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils immobilisent Voldemort. Ce serait bien qu'ils y arrivent, avant qu'il ne me tue._

Inconscient d'être cerné par la police magique, Voldemort leva finalement sa baguette sur Harry.

- Cela devait finir comme cela, affirma-t-il. _Avada Kedavra !_

Harry plongea sur le côté, tandis que le chêne, devant lequel il était un instant auparavant, explosait sous l'impact du sortilège.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement, lança Voldemort avant de jeter de nouveau le sort mortel qui rata Harry d'à peine quelques centimètres.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à courir se mettre à l'abri derrière les Aurors, quand ceux-ci révélèrent leur présence en lançant des sorts depuis les arbres qui les entouraient.

- On se retrouvera, lança Voldemort, avant de tenter de transplaner.

_Pourvu que la barrière de protection tienne_, espéra Harry, qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir à tout recommencer. Manifestement, elle tint. Tout en repoussant les sorts qui pleuvaient, le mage noir tenta plusieurs incantations, mais sans parvenir à s'enfuir.

- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme cela, rugit Voldemort. Vous ne me livrerez pas à vos Détraqueurs !

Il se tourna en direction de Rogue et lui lança :

- Essaie de te défendre, si tu peux !

Un éclair jaune jaillit de la baguette du mage noir et fondit sur Severus Rogue. Ce dernier leva instinctivement sa baguette et fit rebondir le sort qui revint à grande vitesse sur son envoyeur. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Rogue et Harry, Voldemort fut frappé en pleine poitrine. Il y eut un éclair blanc qui les obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand ils les rouvrirent, il n'y avait plus rien à la place de leur ennemi.

_Il a réussit à fuir_, fut la première pensée de Harry, avant d'être détrompé par la douleur insupportable qui le foudroya quand le Horcruxe qui était en lui s'activa. Il poussa un cri déchirant. Irradiant de son front, une douleur atroce le brulait et le déchirait. Des images et des sensations abominables le traversèrent : cadavres, corps se tordant de douleur, hurlements de désespoir, jouissance malsaine à la vue de brutalités infligées à des victimes impuissantes, soif de pouvoir, désir de revanche….

Harry s'écroula. Il sentit la panique l'envahir. Un instant, il se laissa emporter par l'horreur de ces visions avant de se rebeller. _Ce n'est pas moi_, songea-t-il farouchement. _Ce n'est pas moi et cela n'a rien à faire ici. C'est mon esprit, personne n'a le droit de l'utiliser._ Vaillamment, il repoussa les pensées parasites, reprit le contrôle de son cœur et de son esprit. Pour mettre fin à l'invasion, il invoqua ses souvenirs les plus heureux.

Il revit le jardin où il se trouvait, soigneusement entretenu par les soins de Lily. Il se remémora le terrain de Quidditch, Rose et ses fameux revers, l'autre Harry faisant le pitre mais qui montrait la même concentration que lui et la même détermination quand il s'agissait de rattraper le Vif. Il appela à lui l'image de James encourageant les deux garçons qui se mesuraient l'un à l'autre, Lily applaudissant et félicitant avec la même chaleur le vainqueur et le vaincu. Il se laissa pénétrer de l'odeur de la maison habitée par les Potter. Le parfum des fleurs dont Lily garnissait les vases du salon, l'odeur de parchemin si forte dans son bureau du second étage, effluves parvenant de la cuisine où l'elfe s'activait. Et puis cette fragrance indéfinissable, propre à chaque foyer, que Harry respirait à pleins poumons à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans le vestibule.

_Aidez-moi_, souffla-t-il. _Aidez-moi__à le repousser _! Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa et il reprit conscience de son environnement. Il prit de grandes goulées d'air, tentant de surmonter sa déception : Voldemort était toujours là, rattaché au monde des vivants par une partie de son âme. Un simple rituel de magie noire pourrait le faire revenir pour de bon.

A quelques pas de là, Rogue, entouré d'Aurors, désarmé, ligoté de cordes magiques le regardait. _Pourquoi ?_ semblait-il demander. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il obligé à le tuer ?_ Harry se posait la même question, même s'il avait davantage d'éléments pour y répondre : _Voldemort l'avait-il fait exprès ? Avait-il ordonné à Rogue, toujours sous Imperium, de se défendre pour éviter le Baiser et conserver une chance minime de continuer à vivre ?_

_On aura tout vu_, pensa-t-il dans un sursaut de dérision. _Ce salaud s'est suicidé pour ne pas mourir. Encore une éventualité que Dumbledore n'avait pas prévue !_

Harry détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de celui qui s'était finalement rallié à lui. Ce n'était peut-être plus de la haine qu'il ressentait pour l'homme, mais il avait quand même envie de l'étrangler. _Sommes-nous maudits pour que, même quand il se décide à être de mon côté, il fasse ce que je crains le plus ? Dois-je lui révéler qu'à cause de lui, Voldemort n'est pas mort pour de vrai ? Qu'à cause de lui, je vais craindre toute ma vie que mon ennemi vienne réclamer son dû, qu'il reste tapi au fond de mon cœur ?_

Sentant la panique revenir, il ferma les yeux et se réfugia de nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

Il revit Lily se balançant dans le fauteuil, à la lueur vacillante de sa baguette, lui expliquant qu'en restant lui-même il constituerait un obstacle infranchissable aux désirs de son ennemi. Il se souvint aussi du sourire de James quand il lui avait lancé "_Nous les Potter, on les fait mourir de rire !_". Il crut rire en revoyant cette scène, mais ce fut un sanglot qui lui échappa. Il se raccrocha encore à la tendresse de Rose, et à la complicité qu'il avait finie par développer avec l'autre Harry. "_Garde-nous au fond de ton cœur et tu ne pourras pas perdre_" lui avait dit sa mère.

_-__ Restez avec moi, restez avec moi, toute ma vie_, psalmodia Harry.

- Harry ?

Harry ne bougea pas mais son interlocuteur se baissa pour mettre ses yeux au niveau de ceux du jeune homme. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Ça va, Harry ?

- Ramenez-moi auprès de ma famille, le supplia Harry.

L'homme hocha la tête et, sans dire un mot, prit son protégé par les épaules pour l'obliger à se lever. Il plia ensuite les genoux et chargea Harry sur son épaule, comme un sac de patates. On entendit un appel, mais l'Auror l'ignora et transplana.

oo§O§oo

Au Terrier, on s'agitait beaucoup aussi, mais Harry resta dans son coin, sur le canapé où Shacklebolt l'avait déposé. Il crut comprendre que l'Auror s'efforçait de contenir Molly, pour qu'elle ne l'étouffe pas. Il vit les mines inquiètes de ses amis et de Ginny, mais il était trop épuisé pour répondre à leurs sourires. Shacklebolt repartit. Harry entendit la voix de Tonks. Puis celle du ministre. Ce dernier lui parla, mais il était trop replié sur lui-même pour rattacher les sons à un sens quelconque. Remus et Molly s'interposèrent et le calme revint.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique des fourchettes contre les assiettes et supposa qu'on mangeait dans la pièce à côté. Il finit par se rendre compte que Ginny était à côté de lui et tentait de lui faire avaler quelque chose. Il prit quelques bouchées pour lui faire plaisir, puis secoua la tête. Elle n'insista pas.

Ensuite Bill et Ron vinrent le chercher. Ils l'accompagnèrent au dernier étage, et le mirent en pyjama. Harry s'écroula sur son lit, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil malgré sa lassitude. Il revoyait encore et encore le sortilège mortel frapper le redoutable mage noir. Ce dernier avait préféré mourir plutôt que risquer de recevoir le Baiser. Un jour il devrait le combattre encore...

Malgré toute l'assurance que lui avaient donnée James et Lily, Harry sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Une vague glacée monta peu à peu et se répandit dans ses membres. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il résonnait sourdement dans ses oreilles. La gorge serrée, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de mourir. Il songea appeler à l'aide, mais il se rappela que sa mort délivrerait le monde de la présence de Voldemort et se dit que ce serait une bonne chose, finalement.

Il entendit le grincement de la porte de la chambre. Etait-ce Ron qui sortait, le laissant mourir seul ? Il sentit qu'on soulevait ses draps. Un ennemi qui venait l'achever, alors! Un corps chaud se lova contre lui.

- Dis donc Ginny, faut pas te gêner, surtout, grogna la voix de son ami. Tu veux que je parte, peut-être !

- Oui, j'aimerais bien, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, répondit la jeune fille.

Un souffle dans son cou réchauffa le jeune homme. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et le serrer très fort. ll s'agrippa à Ginny. Peu à peu, le froid reflua et son cœur se calma.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle en sentant les tremblements de Harry se calmer.

Il hocha la tête en silence, en la serrant à son tour contre lui, soulagé par la décrue de sa crise de panique. Elle bougea doucement, pour trouver une position plus confortable. Elle lui enfonça un coude dans les côtes et il se déplaça un peu. Ils tâtonnèrent un moment pour trouver une position qui soit agréable pour tous les deux, étonnés de s'apercevoir que dormir dans un même lit n'était pas si facile. Ils gloussèrent à ce constat, provoquant le grognement de Ron.

Enveloppé par l'odeur de fleur qui émanait de Ginny, Harry sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

oo§O§oo

Quand Mrs Weasley vint les chercher le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner, elle ne fit aucune remarque quand elle découvrit sa benjamine dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Les trois jeunes gens passèrent leurs robes de chambre et descendirent à sa suite. Tonks, Remus et Hermione étaient déjà en train de terminer leurs saucisses. La matriarche les servit et annonça, comme pour bien faire comprendre que la vie normale était de retour :

- Si tout se passe bien, la rentrée de Poudlard devrait se tenir la semaine prochaine.

- Super, maugréa Ginny.

- Il va falloir travailler dur pour obtenir nos ASPIC avec un mois de cours en moins, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Comme si cela changeait quelque chose pour toi, grogna Ron.

- Ça va, Tonks ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui, j'ai juste quelques bleus, le rassura-t-elle.

- Qui lui couvrent tout le torse et les bras, précisa Remus.

- Quelle brute, ce Rogue, grogna Ron. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est de notre côté ?

- Parce que vous pensez que je l'aurais ratée, si j'avais voulu la tuer, susurra une voix bien connue derrière le jeune homme.

Le jeune Weasley sursauta et, se retournant, dévisagea avec effarement son ancien professeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il.

- Dis-donc, Ron, est-ce une façon de parler à un invité ? s'indigna sa mère. Le professeur Rogue a dormi ici parce que nous le lui avons proposé.

- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, dit l'intéressé d'un ton raide, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de témoigner de sa gratitude. Et je ne suis sans doute plus professeur. D'ailleurs, je dois partir. Je ne veux pas vous attirer l'inconfort d'une descente d'Aurors ici.

- Mais où allez-vous aller ? demanda Molly.

- Au ministère Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jouer au chat et à la souris. Autant en finir tout de suite.

- Attendez deux minutes que je finisse mon thé, proposa Tonks. Je vous accompagne.

- Je me passe très bien de votre escorte, rétorqua Rogue. Je viens de vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de me soustraire à la justice.

- On a promis à Scrigmour de vous escorter ce matin, signifia sèchement Maugrey.

Harry se demanda comment le maître des potions était arrivé là. N'avait-il pas été arrêté ? Les Weasley, par bonté d'âme, avaient-ils voulu offrir une dernière nuit de liberté au sournois personnage ? A moins que l'Auror borgne est insisté pour avoir la primeur de son témoignage sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il s'interrogea distraitement ce qu'avait donné l'Ordre pour obtenir une pareille faveur du ministre.

- Et puis, vous ne savez pas quand vous aurez l'occasion de refaire un repas correct, conclut Molly toujours pragmatique. Vous devriez manger un peu.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle servit un petit déjeuner supplémentaire. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'homme s'assit pour manger, foudroyant du regard toute la tablée. Personne ne fit de commentaires. Quand l'irascible ex-professeur eu vidé son assiette et sa tasse de thé, Tonks embrassa son compagnon et précéda Rogue dans la cheminée des Weasley. Le réprouvé y entra à son tour et y disparut, sans saluer personne.

oooo§O§oooo

De la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry regardait le parc enneigé. Il voyait la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée de la cabane d'Hagrid et, derrière, les frondaisons de la Forêt Interdite ployer sous la neige épaisse.

Il était heureux d'être revenu à Poudlard. Heureux d'échapper aux questions gênantes que ne manquait pas de lui poser le ministre à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Heureux de n'avoir plus à fuir les journalistes qui désiraient tous l'interroger. Heureux de ne plus avoir à répondre aux interrogations des Aurors à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents.

Dans un premier temps, il s'était demandé s'il allait facilement redevenir étudiant, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais finalement, c'est avec soulagement qu'il était redevenu un élève comme les autres – si l'on excluait les sempiternels chuchotements sur son passage. Il avait été heureux de ne plus se poser de questions, de se contenter de se soumettre aux même règles que ses condisciples et avoir pour principales préoccupations de rendre ses devoirs à la date demandée et trouver du temps à passer avec Ginny.

Il arrivait ainsi à passer des heures à oublier le danger qu'il faisait courir aux autres par sa seule existence. Mais il s'en souvenait chaque fois qu'il se couchait dans son lit et fermait les yeux. Cela revenait dans ses rêves. Il avait eu d'autres crises d'angoisses, pendant lesquelles il tremblait de tous ses membres, et avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir, le craignant et le souhaitant à la fois. Il lui fallait de longues minutes pour se reprendre, pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas sans défense et qu'il avait le droit de vivre, malgré tout. Il faisait alors défiler sous ses paupières closes tous les visages de ceux qui constituaient sa garde rapprochée : son père, sa mère, l'autre Harry, Rose, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Remus... Les battements de son cœur se calmaient alors, il retrouvait son souffle et parvenait à s'endormir. Il savait qu'il retrouverait peut-être Voldemort dans ses songes, qu'il le verrait de nouveau mourir et sentirait le Horcruxe le brûler. Mais le sommeil était parfois clément, et il se retrouvait alors entouré d'une famille aimante à Godric's Hollow.

Cela aurait pu être pire, après tout. Tellement d'hommes et de femmes avaient dû se sacrifier ou mettre en danger leur famille pour faire leur devoir. Lui, il lui suffisait de se laisser aimer, d'être heureux, de ne pas trahir ses valeurs. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Après tout, qu'avait gagné Rogue de ses années d'espionnage pour le compte de l'Ordre et de lui avoir sauvé la vie en l'aidant à tuer Nagini ?

Il avait été considéré comme un assassin sans pitié quand son procès devant le Magenmagot s'était ouvert, avec pour principal chef d'accusation le meurtre du directeur de Poudlard. La séance où il comparaissait avait été très attendue et avait fait l'objet d'un coup de théâtre ahurissant. Quand les charges avaient été lues par la présidente de séance, la vieille Griselda Marchebank, un phénix était soudainement apparu et avait déposé un parchemin devant elle. Elle en avait pris connaissance et, d'une voix tremblante, avait lu les lignes qu'elle certifiait être écrites de la main du professeur Dumbledore, lui-même, trois mois auparavant.

Il indiquait qu'il se mourait d'une blessure infligée à l'aide de magie noire et qu'il avait demandé au professeur Severus Rogue de conforter sa position d'espion auprès de Voldemort, éventuellement en le tuant devant des Mangemorts. Il ajoutait que son professeur de Potions l'avait de longues années servi avec diligence et qu'il se portait garant de son innocence et de son engagement auprès de ceux qui combattaient les mages noirs.

Le sombre professeur avait finalement été déclaré innocent des différentes accusations portées contre lui et était ressorti libre, sous les huées des sorciers présents dans la salle, frustrés de ne pas voir s'appliquer l'implacable justice qu'ils appelaient de leurs vœux. Il vivait maintenant comme un reclus, et serait sans doute dans la misère si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu de lui faire verser une pension, puisée sur les biens qu'il avait légués à Poudlard.

Harry ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Une partie de lui-même le haïssait toujours, mais chaque fois qu'on l'avait félicité pour avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, il s'était senti coupable à son égard. Il était mal à l'aise également quand il constatait que, bien que présents lors de l'affrontement, les Aurors n'avaient jamais témoigné du rôle de Rogue dans la disparition de Voldemort. Du coup, il en voulait à Rogue de lui faire ressentir des sentiments aussi ambigus et contradictoires.

Un autre de ses ennemis, par contre, lui donnait plus de satisfaction. A la rentrée, il avait revu Malefoy. Il en avait été contrarié dans un premier temps, avant de constater que l'ancien gosse trop gâté avait perdu toute sa morgue, qu'il avait désormais le regard fuyant et faisait tout pour se faire oublier.

Oui, savoir son rival en déroute, ruiné, son père en prison et désormais traité comme s'il avait la peste par ses anciens camarades le remplissait d'aise. Tonks lui avait révélé qu'il avait été envoyé en France avec sa mère pendant l'été. Ils étaient revenus à la disparition de Voldemort, espérant sauver leur position et leur fortune, mais en vain. Lucius avait été arrêté, et la mère et le fils vivaient sur les rares revenus ayant échappé à la confiscation du Ministère.

Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de fortune pour s'expatrier et Drago avait dû retourner à Poudlard, ce qui était sans doute la meilleure punition pour lui, d'après Hermione. Harry pensait que ce n'était pas cher payé pour deux tentatives de meurtre et l'ouverture de Poudlard aux Mangemorts, mais l'abattement dont Drago faisait preuve depuis la rentrée était tout de même éminemment satisfaisant.

Hermione avait fait remarquer à Harry que cette joie n'était pas charitable, et qu'il mettait son âme en péril en se réjouissant ainsi du malheur des autres. Ron avait pris sa défense en soutenant que Harry était supposé rester gentil, pas devenir un saint. Devait-il aller jusqu'à pleurer sur le sort de ses ennemis pour se démarquer de Vous-savez-qui ? Hermione n'avait pas eu l'air convaincue, mais avait laissé tomber. Le rapprochement tant attendu entre elle et le benjamin des Weasley, intervenu juste avant la rentrée, avait eu pour effet d'écourter la plupart de leurs sempiternelles disputes, au grand soulagement de Ginny et Harry.

- Une promenade romantique dans la neige, cela te dit ? murmura une voix dans le dos de ce dernier.

Il sourit. Respirer l'air pur, écouter le craquement de la neige sous ses bottes. Sentir la main tiède de Ginny dans la sienne, laisser la chaleur l'envahir quand il l'embrasserait. Se laisser emplir de bonheur et de joie de vivre...

- Toujours ! répondit-il.

**FIN**

* * *

Bonsoir à tous, 

Une nouvelle fois, je clos une histoire. C'est toujours un peu triste, mais en même temps, je sais que j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais à donner sur le sujet.

Ça a été formidable de faire ce "voyage" avec vous. J'ai retrouvé d'ancien lecteurs, j'ai fais connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes. On m'a envoyé beaucoup de messages, certains de soutien inconditionnel, d'autres qui m'ont fait réfléchir, certains amenant des critiques constructives et même des reproches sur les fautes d'orthographe qui avaient l'outrecuidance de traîner dans le coin. C'est bien, il faut savoir être exigeant dans ses lectures !

Je tiens à préciser que même si c'est un fin ouverte (Voldemort cherchera peut-être à revenir et ne disparaitra complètement qu'à la mort de Harry), ce n'est PAS pour écrire une suite. C'est avant tout pour vous laisser imaginer la suite. Et puis aussi pour laisser le monde sous la garde de l'Elu ; Harry gardien de Voldemort toute sa vie est une idée qui me plaît beaucoup.

Pas d'autre histoire en vue, donc, mais pour continuer de faire un petit bout de route ensemble, **je vous invite à lire d'autres auteurs plus talentueux que moi**, qui saurons, j'en suis certaine, vous charmer comme ils m'ont charmée. Je les ai listés dans ma liste de favoris (auteurs et histoires). Allez donc y faire un tour entre deux lectures du tome 7 !

Bonne lecture et peut-être à un de ces jours !

Alixe


End file.
